Make Way For The Blocks
by YouAndTheKlutz
Summary: Twins, Massie and Chris Block move to Westchester stirring up a storm. These Los Angeles freshman teens are pure alpha. They've got the looks, the athletic ability, and the brains, what's not to love? Now complete!
1. Trailer

**Welll this is a new story, obviously:) I hope you guys like itt. ! **

**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own anything!, cept for the plot:) that's my idea. !:D ENJOYY!  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Blocks a.k.a The Newbies**

_These twins are very alike; good looks, the brains, athletic ability. Most of all, they're pure alpha. Westchester, watch out, cause they're gonna stir up a storm._**  
**

**Massie Block- **Fresh from Los Angeles, CA, now heading to Westchester, New York. But she's not alone, she has her twin brother, Chris by her side. She's smart, and athletic. A softball all-star. Most of all, she's _pure alpha. _She's not very bitchy, but when she needs to be, she can be the biggest bitch _ever. _Before she left LA, she broke up with her boyfriend, because she doesn't like the idea of long-distance. New town, new boy. Watch out boys, she's single and ready to mingle.

**Christoper Block- **Heading to Westchester with his sister Massie. He's smart, and athletic, just like his twin, Massie. Just as good too, he plays baseball. He's an alpha too, he's just not as into it as she is. He broke up with his girlfriend, because just like his sister, he doesn't like long-distance relationships. So ladies, be ready for this boy, cause you just might end up falling for him.

**The Step-Cousin**

_Beware you kids that tormented Alicia Rivera, her step-cousins are coming, they could tear you down to pieces. Alicia is perfectly capable of it too, Massie brought it out in her. Alicia, and her step-cousins are going to stir up a storm._

**Alicia Rivera- **Can't wait for Massie, her best friend, and her step-cousin to come to Westchester. Being the smart girl she is, Alicia already has a plan to take down her tormentor, the alpha of BOCD, Dylan Marvil, and her _gawd-awful 'Pretty' Committee. _She even made up a plan to get a date with her crush, Josh Hotz.

**The Pretty Committee**

_They thought they would ALWAYS be the top of the social ladder, ruling BOCD, having everyone and everything wrapped around their finger. They thought wrong. Little did they know, two kids and someone that has been here the whole time are ready to take over BOCD._

**Dylan Marvil- **Ready to take eight grade head on. With her best friends by her side, nothing can stop her. She's on the prowl to snag a date with the male alpha, Derrick Harrington, her long time crush. News about new kids coming to Westchester is passing around faster than swine flu, hopefully it's just a lie.

**Claire Lyons- **The beta of the PC. She wants a boy, one already caught her eye. Josh Hotz. And she wants him bad. But when Alicia Rivera tries to snag him, she doubts she can even get a talk. She'll never admit, it'll break her heart, but Alicia and Josh would be the perfect couple. But that doesn't mean she should just give up, it just means she has to step up her game.

**Kristen Gregory- **Needs to find a boy. Fast. She's in luck, news about new kids coming raises her hopes up. Way up. Along with paranoia. Her new spot as captain of the BOCD softball team is in jeopardy. One of the new kids is supposed to be a softball all-star. A natural. She starts to doubt if she can keep everything together.

**The Boys**

_They are getting bored of the PC crushing on them, they're not into bitches. All have their eyes on people that no one would expect. _

**Derrick Harrington- **Loves being captain of the BOCD baseball team, but he has to step up his game. The news of the new boy intimidates him, he is supposed to be an all-star, a natural. He can't wait to see the new girl, no girls at BOCD interest him.

**Josh Hotz- **Has no feelings for Claire. at all. He's also on the baseball team. This year, he's out to snag his long time crush, a certain spanish beauty.

**

* * *

**

**did you like itt? This idea popped up into my head, so i tried it out.:) WELL. Instead of soccer, I put baseball, sorry you soccer fans, I wanted to give softball and baseball a try:) ! Well two reviews for the next chapter:) Thanks for readingg! **

**-YouAndTheKlutz**


	2. Welcome To Paradise

**Well, i hope you guys like it:) P.S. Chris Block is like Chris Plovert, some one asked(: so yeah, question answered! Enjoy it!:)**

**This chapter is dedicated to TINY ****:)-! thanks(: **** this one's for you:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for the plot:D**

**

* * *

**

**10:00 a.m, Friday**

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

"Lets go to the batting cages Mass!"

I opened my eyes to see my twin brother, Chris, hovering over me with his a smile that said _I know it's early, but you're going to get your butt up and go with me. _

This was our first official day in Westchester, we moved in just yesterday, we moved away from LA, California. _My real home. _

But if this place had batting cages, it couldn't be _that _bad.

"Fuh-ine Chris, it better be fun.", I muttered groggily. I was _not _a morning person. Chris gave me a smirk, and ran out of my room before I could hit him.

I got up and changed into black short shorts, and a gray tank top, all courtesy to a limited edition collection from Ralph Lauren. I threw on my old gray vans, put my hair into a ponytail, grabbed a coke flavored Glossip Girl, and ran out my door before Chris threw a hissy fit.

**10:30 a.m. , Friday**

**BOCD Batting Cages**

**Cage #6**

"These cages are freaking legit!", exclaimed Chris.

I rolled my eyes, but I had to admit _they were LEGIT. _

_Everything _was clean, and well kept. Neat Freaks. There was sample bats, batting gloves, and batting helmets to try out. There was complimentary snacks and drink scattered evenly around the Batting Cages.

Based on my opinion, this was probably the best batting cage facility in Westchester. I would like to see whatever tops this.

I took a sip of gatorade, and looked into the cage at Chris, he was totally focused on hitting the ball. Baseball was his main focus in life, he loved it to death.

I watched him ripping the ball, and hitting every single ball perfectly. By now a group of people that looked around my age were in a huddle next to the cage, watching intently, as if it was the world series.

Chris finished up, and walked out of the cage. He noticed everyone watching him, he smiled at them politely and smugly, he was used to the attention by now, and walked over to me. "Your turn Mass", he said as he snatched my gatorade bottle and downed the rest of it.

I rolled my eyes at him, and stepped into the cage.

"Damn. I bet she can't even hit for shit!", some girl said out loud. I sharply turned in the direction to the voice. I gave her a once over. She had dirty blonde hair, navy eyes, a way too low v-neck, and black shorts with black nikes on. I smiled at her, at least I'm not the tramp missy. I saw Chris glaring at her, some people are just TOO protective.

I put my focus back on batting. The first pitch was fired, I swung, and hit it perfectly. I smirked at the pitching machine. I heard a chorus of gasps, and chuckling from Chris. This went on from the rest of my session.

Once I was done, I walked toward the girl and gave her my signature smirk. The alpha smirk. Her jaw was hanging wide open.

"Gawd close your damn mouth, flies could get in, ew. And yes, I guess I can't hit for shit.".

I grabbed my stuff, smiled at the crowd. and strode out with Chris by my side. He gave me a high-five, and smiled at me.

"Way to show them who's the top bitch", joked Chris. I just laughed and rolled my eyes in reply

"You just got OWNED Kristen! BURN.", I heard a boy shout. A chorus of OH'S and laughs rang through the air. From Kristen, I'm guessing, there was a, "Shut up, she just got lucky".

So that's her name, Kristen. I'm going to have to remember that. She's going down.

_In that case I'm ALWAYS lucky, and I'm still top bitch. _Get ready girl.

**1:00 p.m., Friday**

**Marvil Estate**

**Dylan's Room**

"So you're saying that you saw the new kids Kris?, spat Dylan. No one knew that Dylan was actually nervous.

"Yeah, at the BOCD batting cages", murmured Kristen. She was twiddling her thumbs in her lap. Claire was looking at her nails, and filing them, she didn't really give a damn. She didn't think they were a threat.

"Well tell me what they look like! GAWD!", shouted Dylan. Claire just rolled her eyes.

Kristen cringed and rushed on, "The girl has amber eyes, chestnut colored hair, clear skin, a killer tan, and is a natural at softball. Alpha worthy for sure. The boy is hawt, toned, brown eyes, brown hair, and really good at baseball. He's alpha worth too.."

"Sounds you freaking idolize them. The Pretty Committee doesn't idolize _anyone! _Got it? Now let's go to the mall for last minute back to school shopping. LET'S GO!", snapped Dylan rolling her eyes.

Kristen and Claire jumped up, exchanged a glance, and followed their alpha out the door.

Dylan was intimidated by the news of the new girl. She had to fight for her alpha spot at BOCD, now she has to fight to keep it. Being an ex-alpha is social suicide, that could _never _happen. She had to step up her game. Big time. Dylan Marvil was _nervous. _

Claire wasn't really affected by the news of the new kids that Kristen shared. She already had a boy on her mind, Josh Hotz. She was going to get him this year, she was determined. As long as the new girl didn't get him, she was Lyons didn't _care. _

Kristen was also intimidated by the new girl. She was still embarassed about the new chick showing her up at the BOCD Batting Cages. The new girl was a threat to her new position of the BOCD softball team, the Sirens. She needed a new boy for eighth grade too, the new boy caught her eye. He was really cute, and he had killer baseball skills. But was he worth going for? Or just a distraction? The new kids were alphas, she knew it, they could knock the Pretty Committee on their asses. Kristen Gregory was _scared. _

**1:00 p.m. , Friday**

**Harrington Estate**

**Derrick's Room**

"Derrick, I saw the new kids! They have killer softball and baseball skills! No lie!", shouted Josh.

Derrick rolled his eyes at his best friend, Josh Hotz. "Sounds cool, can't wait to see them", he muttered.

Josh smiled and said, "D, this school year is going to be the best,just you wait!".

Derrick was intimidated by the news of the new boy. But surely the new kid isn't as good as a baseball player as him, no one is. He hoped the new girl was crush-worthy. Derrick Harrington was _ready. _

Josh liked the sound of new kids. As long as the new boy didn't steal his long time crush that he's out to get this year. A certain Spanish Beauty. Josh Hotz was _excited ._

**1:00 p.m., Friday**

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

Me and Alicia Rivera were squealing, shouting, and laughing at how we couldn't wait for this school year. I hear Chris turn up his stereo louder. I was just too happy to roll my eyes.

Since Alicia was spending the the weekend with me we were planning outfits for the first week of school. We were going full out girly girl.

I missed my step-cousin, my chica, Alicia Rivera. We were always best friends, but we were seperated because of our parent's jobs, but not anymore. My dad expanded his company over here, he needed to supervise it, so we moved here. Now me and my best friend live a few minutes away from each other.

I smiled to myself and thought, _Get make way for the Blocks, and Ms. Alicia Rivera, cause we're going to stir up some trouble. Scratch that. A LOT of trouble. _

_

* * *

_

**Soo did you like it?:)! It was pretty much an intro chappy.:) Hoped you liked it! Three reviews for next chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story!:)**

**Shout out time!**

**.Soul- thanks, I'm trying hard for no cliche!:) **

**Fireworks Forever- Thanks:) I was referring to Chris Plovert, he seems more brotherly;) Thanks for your review, i enjoy long ones!haha.**

**TINY- haha thanks for saying you would review twice:) that was sweet. This chapter is dedicated to YOU:) hoped you like it! Thank you very much!**

**-YouAndTheKlutz;)  
**


	3. Let The Flames Begin

**:) Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I hope you guys like this onee!:D All the clothing choices are from one of my good friends:)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except for the plot! That is mine!:)**

**

* * *

**

**7:00 a.m., Monday**

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

"Wow, I can't believe this is our last year until high school Mass! By the way, you look freaking gorgeous Massie!", gushed Alicia.

"Thanks! But you look like a definite show stopper!", I gushed back.

We were standing in mt full length mirror in my abnormally huge closet.

Alicia was wearing a red pencil skirt that hit mid-thigh, a white button up ruffle blouse, and black leather flats, all limited edition from Ralph Lauren that wasn't released to the public yet. She accessorized with a black leather purse, and a red leather head band, all from Ralph Lauren, but these were designed just for her. There a coat of lip gloss that was tinted red on her already full lips, her long, glossy, raven hair was perfect. She was a total ten if I was to rate her.

I was wearing dark wash sevens skinny jeans, a white baggy tank top, with a silk navy thin tank top underneath, all the latest from Alice and Olivia. I had on leather navy flats from a new line of flats that Jimmy Choos was going to release to the public in the few months. I topped it off with my hair in loose curls, a navy leather purse from Ralph Lauren, and my mango punch Glossip Girl.

There was a loud knock on my door. Me and Alicia turned toward the sudden noise. An impatient Chris opened the door and whined, "Come on you guys! Make it snappy! We're going to be late cause of you!". Chris shut the door before we could reply.

Me And Alicia exchanged a glance, and rolled our eyes. We grabbed our stuff, and strode out of my room. Me and Alicia were ready to take eighth grade head on.

**7:30 a.m., Monday**

**BOCD**

**Front lawn**

Dylan was scrutinizing her outfit, and her friends outfits. She knew they looked good no one could top them. They were the alphas of BOCD this year, who cares about the new kids, being alpha was The Pretty Committee.

A chorus of gasps filled the BOCD campus. Dylan looked around to see what or who caused the commotion.

Dylan's eyes rested on an unfamiliar car, the windows were tinted so she couldn't tell who or what was inside them. Dylan guessed it was the new kids.

The door opened to reveal a toned leg stepping on to the front cab, Dylan could tell it was a boy leg. The new boy came out of the car, two other girls emerged after him.

The boys looked like a HART, a total alpha, he was clad in dark wash diesel shorts, and a plain white t-shirt, it showed his toned abs and arms. Kristen was looking at with wide eyes, anyone could tell that she already fell for him."Kristen, I know you like him, he's approved", said Dylan. Kristen just smiled sheepishly.

The first girl that emerged from the car was definitely familiar. She was decked out in Ralph Lauren, it was all Limited Edition that wasn't released yet, Dylan Marvil didn't even get her hands on them yet.

A small gasp escaped from Dylan's lips, the girl that emerged last had a pure alpha aura. She had piercing amber eyes, curly chestnut hair, a real amazing tan, and she was wearing the latest from Alice and Olivia. She had un-released flats from the new line Jimmy Choos was going to let out in a few months. These girls had connections.

Dylan looked around. Kristen was staring at the new boy in wonder, and she also was narrowing her eyes at the new girls. Claire was just rolling her eyes. Girls were whispering to each other, trying to figure out who they were. And boys were checking the girls out. Dylan was beyond pissed

"Let's go introduce our selves ladies", snapped Dylan, faux confidence dripping from her voice.

**With Derrick and Josh...**

Derrick was staring at awe in the new girl, she was gorgeous. He envied the new boy, just because he was with her, so close to her.

Josh was staring at Alicia Rivera in wonder and awe. He couldn't believe that she had gotten even more beautiful than she was last year. Now she was like goddess status. He couldn't help but be jealous of the new boy being so close to her, his crush.

"Hotz, let's go introduce ourselves before you faint", joked Derrick with a smile.

"Okay let's go.", mumbled Josh picking up his backpack.

**With Massie, Alicia, and Chris..**

"Well you guys certainly know how to put on a show", joked Chris.

I can't believe that everyone was that surprised at us, but the attention was sorta fun, I'll admit that.

"Oh ew, that's The Pretty Committee, the bitches of Westchester", muttered Alicia.

I looked up to find a group of girls that looked like a bunch of wannabes. I giggled and exchanged a glance with Alicia.

"Listen. I'm the alpha of BOCD, Dylan Marvil, daughter of Marri Lee Marvil, don't ask for autographs I don't give out any.", spat a girl with fiery red hair, and emerald green eyes. She was with a Blonde girl with baby blue eyes, and that Kristen girl I met at the batting cages was there.

I smiled and replied, "Don't worry Duh-Lyn, your mother works for MY dad, I'm used to famous people, I really don't consider your mom famous. No need for autographs. AND I don't give a damn if your alpha, doesn't change a thing."

Her chin started to quiver, I could tell she never had been told off. She stuttered, "Your Massie Block?"

"The one and only", I smirked and added, "This is my best friend Alicia Rivera, and my twin, Chris Block"

Alicia smirked, and Chris just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

I turned to Kristen and spat, "Oh it's you. That girl that got told off by me at the batting cages, still embarassed?"

Kristen just stood there like a deer in the headlights and cleared her throat.

I heard chuckling from behind them, the girls moved apart to reveal to really cute guys.

One boy, the hotter one I might add, had dirty blond hair, and chocolate puppy dog brown eyes. He had toned abs that showed through his black t-shirt, and had toned arms.

The other boy had chocolate hair, a big brown doe eyes, he was decked out in the latest Ralph Lauren.

"Hey Alicia! You look great!", said the less cute boy.

Alicia blushed and replied, "Thanks Josh, you don't look too bad your self"

So that was Josh, the one Alicia had a major crush on. I smell a new couple!

The hotter boy cleared his throat and said, "Hey I'm Derrick Harrington, that's Josh Hotz". Derrick was smiling at him.

I heard Alicia whisper,"Hotz he is".

I giggles and smiled. "Hey I'm Massie Block, and this is my twin brother Chris Block"

Chris shook their hands and smiled at them. Derrick looked relieved for some reason. Josh was staring at Alicia. Alicia was blushing and staring back. Dylan was glaring right at me. Kristen was looking at Chris, she totally liked him. The girl with blue eyes was glaring at Alicia.

Eighth grade is going to be a hell of a roller coaster.

**12:00 a.m., Monday**

**BOCD**

**BOCD cafe**

This school was pretty cool so far. I had Alicia, Chris, Josh, and Derrick were in all of my classes. We are all pretty good friends.

I'll admit that I have a crush on Derrick Harrington, I mean what's not to like about him?

The unknown girl in the PC name's is Claire, her and the rest of the PC are scattered in my classes.

Tomorrow is softball try outs, and I'm really excited, except for the fact that Kristen is captain of the softball team.

I already figured out who likes who around here.

Dylan likes Derrick, I like Derrick. I don't know who he likes, but I really want to.

Claire likes Josh, Alicia likes Josh. Josh likes Alicia. In your face Kuh-laire.

Kristen likes Chris. This really nice girl named Olivia likes Chris. It's obvious Chris hates Kristen, and he most likely like Olivia.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, we all got up from table eighteen (I stole it from The Pretty Committee, they sit at table seventeen now-insert smirk here-).

I walked with Leesh, Chris, Josh, and Derrick to our next class.

Anger flashed in the Pretty Committee's eyes. Me and Alicia smirked at them and giggled. _Lah-dee-dah bitches!_

_

* * *

_**Did you like it? I hope so!**

**I have some bad news you guys. I'm not be able to update for awhile-sniff sniff-. Tomorrow I'm going to a baseball game with fireworks after. Saturday, I'm going to a barbecue party thing. Sunday, same thing. Monday- funeral):. Tuesday- celebrating my friend's birthday. D:**

**But I SWEAR I will try to update as fast as I can, I will NOT abandon this story, i hate when people do that.**

**Well thanks for all the reviews, for putting me in your favorites, and on story alert:)You guys make me smile, and I lovee smiling:D**

**Until next time,:(**

**-YouAndTheKlutz:)  
**


	4. The After Math

**I'm backk(: Sorry I've been MIA, family stuffD: But I'm back now, and ready to update. This chapter is dedicated to Dez, smilez014(: She's simply awesome:D. I know you think so too;). Well enjoy, I added a little extra to make up for me being MIA. **

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing. Except for the plot. (:**

**BTW, Olivia Ryan is in this story, and in this story she is NOT dumb, ditzy, and bimbo-ish. Just letting you know:) And Kristen is rich, so is Claire. So enjoy!  


* * *

**

**5:00 p.m., Monday**

**Block Estate**

**Basement**

**Massie POV**

"I swear you girls are evil masterminds. We _just _had our _first _day of school, and you girls are already plotting to take down the 'Pretty' Committee", said Chris through a mouth full of cheese pizza.

"But Chris, it's _their _fault, they started it. By the way, our mom taught you better than to talk with a mouth full of food. You could get time in the time out chair cause of that. ", I teased.

Alicia giggled and stuck her tongue out at Chris. Chris cringed at the flashbacks of him sitting in his 'naughty' chair. Then he rolled his eyes and muttered, "girls". He turned his attention back to the Flat screen TV where Wipeout was playing.

"You say it like it's a bad thing Chrissy!", joked Alicia while she playfully glared at Chris.

I was biting my lip to keep my mouth shut, but then I just decided to ask, "Who do you like Chris? Like Kristen, Olivia, or some one else?"

Then Alicia cut in, "Just letting you know, Kristen Gregory is a total bitch, Olivia is a sweetheart, and I'll tell you anything you need to know about any other girl that goes to school at BOCD."

"Ladies, _calm down. _But I actually sorta do like Olivia Ryan. She plays softball too, which is good for me. ", rushed out Chris before we could say anything else, he added, "Girls that are bitches to my sister and step-cousin are not my type, Kristen is out of the question. Plus she creeps me out."

Me and Leesh tackled Chris into a bear hug, for him sticking up for us.

"Okay, I told you who I liked, now your turn", said Chris with a smile on his face, he looked as giddy as a 'Twihard' in line to meet the Twilight cast.

Alicia blushed and mumbled, "Josh Hotz."

"Well that was _so _obvious Leesh! 'hotz he is'", teased Chris. Alicia turned red, and her already wide eyes widened like a deer caught in the head lights.

"But don't worry Leesh, he didn't hear, and he doesn't know you like him. But just to let you know, going against dude code, he likes you, he told me today during PE.", assured Chris. Alicia blushed even more. I smacked Chris in the back of the head for not telling me the news sooner. He glared at me and smirked, "So Mass, who do _you _like?"

I sighed and mumbled, "Derrick Harrington". Chris turned red, but I would too if I knew my sister had a crush on my new best friend. Leesh smiled at me, then a skeptical look popped up on her face.

"Uh Mass, you're going to have to fight for him, Dylan likes him a lot, always has.", mumbled Alicia. So that explains the skeptical look.

"Well I'm willing to fight, I'm _Massie Block _! You're going to have to fight to Leesh, Kuh-laire Lyons like Josh Hotz. But trust me, _we will _come out on top", I assured, I topped it off when I struck a superman pose. Alicia giggled and high-fived me, and Chris rolled his eyes while he chuckled. We were a roll-your-eyes-everyday kind of family.

I turned serious again, narrowed my eyes, and threatened, "You guys can't tell _anybody _I like Derrick Harrington. Leesh, if you tell, I will _burn every single piece _of Ralph Lauren you own. Chris, if you tell, I will tell Kristen you like her, and you want to ask her out. We're all clear right?".

They widened their eyes, nodded, and promised in unison, "I promise I will _never _tell _anyone._" I lightened up, I could tell they meant what they said, I smirked at them and went back to eating my pepperoni pizza from Pizza Hut. Alicia and Chris exchanged a nervous glance and started to eat.

**5:00 p.m., Monday**

**Marvil Estate**

**Dylan's Room**

**Dylan's POV**

"I can't believe she told you off Dylan. Who the hell does she think she is?", growled Kristen. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I was flattered that she was trying to kiss my ass and everything. But I was getting annoyed by the fact that Massie told her off, and she didn't tell me.

"She's just an LBR Kristen. Don't you get it? She's trying to intimidate us. And you never told me you actually _talked _to her on Friday. And that she _dissed _you. ", I snapped.

"I'm sorry Dyl, I just didn't want to bring it up.", mumbled Kristen, red with embarassment.

I dropped the phone when I heard Claire tapping her fingers on her new blackberry. She noticed me staring at her and spoke, "How can you being thinking up that Massie girl, when we need to get boyfriends. _ASAP. _With Rivera and Massie, boys are falling at their feet". We all exchanged a glance, I really wasn't thinking about boys, I was finding ways to bring Massie Block _down. _

"Well as you girls know, Derrick Harrington is mine. Whether the bitch Massie Block likes it or not", I growled. Claire raised her eyebrow as if to say, _My god, Dylan, you're STILL thinking about the new girl?_

"Chris Block is mine, I don't care if he's related to _her. _I'm probably going to have a date with him by the end of the week.", stated Kristen confidently. Yeah right, she can't even keep a boyfriend for a month, they all dump her, or she dumps them.

"And Josh is mine. Rivera is going down. He will be mine.", spat Claire, anger flashing in her baby blue eyes. Fiesty Claire Lyons is back, so is her bitch charm.

I have to take down Massie. _Fast. _She'll take Derrick Harrington, the alpha spot at BOCD, and the life I always dreamed for. Massie is going to knock me on my toned alpha ass if I don't kick her's first. I have to step up my game, _big time. _

_**5:00 p.m., Monday**_

_**Harrington Estate**_

_**Basement**_

_**Derrick's POV**_

"I want to ask out Alicia so bad Derrick. And now more than ever.", whined Josh.

"Well joshie boy, get off your ass. Ask her out, then BAM, you have a date with Alicia. It's obvious she likes you too.", I told Josh, he could be such a pansy sometimes.

"You think so D?", asked Josh. He looked like a little boy waiting for Santa Claus.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "I know so Hotz. I heard her say 'hotz he is' before school".

Josh blushed and his eyes widened. Then he started to smile like an idiot. Weird kid. Then he narrowed his wide eyes at me, "How about you and Massie?"

Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach when he mentioned her. "What about me and Block?"

Josh rolled his eyes. "Oh gosh Derrick. We _all _saw you and her flirting in every damn class!"

"Fine I like her, but I don't want to go to fast. I'm going to ask her out on a date by the end of the week", I stated confidently.

"Okay Mr. optimistic, but just wait till Dylan Marvil finds out about this one!", chuckled Josh.

I inwardly groaned at the thought of what Dylan and her minions could do to me and Block. "Well hotz, imagine what Claire's going to do", I shot back.

Josh groaned, "Aw man.", and dropped the cookie he was eating/

"Girls", we both muttered in unison. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

_This _is why we were friends.

**10:30 p.m., Monday**

**Block Estate**

**Chris's Room **

**Chris POV**

I sighed as I though about my new home, my new friends, and the new girls.

Well I liked this house. Especially the back yard, dad is going to install a batting cage for me and Mass. I couldn't wait.

Derrick and Josh were really cool guys. Derrick is a captain of the baseball team, and I was looking forward to being captain, but I didn't want to start a fight with my new best friend. Plus, Mass would kill me if I started a fight with a guy she liked. I'm going to help Massie get Leesh and Josh together. Massie and Leesh liking my best friends are kind of awkward, but I like knowing that they like guys who aren't total dooschebags.

The girls here are crazy over popularity. The only down to earth girls I know are Olivia, Massie, and Alicia. I like Olivia a lot, I actually first saw her at the Batting Cages, but she left before I could talk to her. Olivia is smart, pretty, funny, and she plays softball. _Bonus. _Kristen is a whole other story. She's a total bitch, one of Dylan Marvil's bitchy minions, in the 'Pretty' Committee. Why would I _ever _date her if she's a bitch to my step-cousin, and sister.

I sighed again, I had to go to bed early tonight, try outs for the baseball team or tomorrow after school. I shifted in my bed to look over at my Dodgers poster, which featured Matt Kemp, Russell Martin, Andre Eithier, and Casey Blake. I closed my eyes and wondered what tomorrow would bring. In Westchester, you never knew.

**10:30 p.m., Monday**

**Gregory Estate**

**Kristen's room**

**Kristen POV**

_Damn. _The first day of school was drama filled.

Massie Block is a big threat. To our alpha spot. To Dylan getting Derrick Harrington as a boy friend. To making us LBRs for life. The Pretty Committee was in trouble, we all knew it too. Claire just tried to deal with it. Dylan is trying to make her self believe that Massie isn't a threat. Massie's going to take my captain spot on the softball team tomorrow, I know it. She's two times better than me without even trying. I don't even have a chance if she's here.

Alicia Rivera changed. With her by Massie's side, they're unstoppable, invincible. Alicia is going to steal Josh Hotz from Claire, Claire knows that. Claire is going into bitch mode now, nothing can stop her. _Except _for Alicia and Massie.

Chris Block, I want him. He's everything I want in a boy. Who wouldn't want him? He's a boy worth fighting for, I'm sure of it. With him as my boy friend, The Pretty Committee can rise above Alicia and Massie, and stay up. But _Olivia Ryan _likes him, she was second choice for captain, the only reason she didn't get it was because she was sick when we were voting. She's even better than me.

I turned in my bed so I was looking at a picture of me and my ex-boyfriend Dune Baxter. I liked him a lot. But he dumped me on my ass for another girl, _a girl that was younger_.

Now it was my turn, Chris would be mine.

**10:30 p.m., Monday**

**Lyons Estate**

**Claire's room**

**Claire POV**

I was rifling through my closet to find an outfit that would get Josh Hotz's attention.

I whipped up a perfect one, that said _I'm hot, I know, I don't even have to try. _It consisted of really short jean shorts; a silver, silky, scoop-neck shirt that went low; and black three-inch Jimmy Choos. If he saw me tomorrow, he would love me forever. Hopefully

I don't know why Dylan and Kris are getting obsessed over the new kids. They aren't really special. Yeah they're alpha and stuff, but who gives a crap. All we need is boyfriends to get popular.

Alicia Rivera was one to worry about though. Rivera was what Josh wanted, I wanted to be the one he wanted. Alicia is going down, she could suffer in LBR misery for all I care. All I wanted was Josh Hotz.

**10:30 p.m., Monday**

**Hotz Estate**

**Josh's room**

**Josh POV**

I closed my eyes and wondered about Alicia Rivera.

I can't believe she called me hot. Derrick probably thinks I'm a pansy.

Alicia Rivera is a girl that I've been crushing on forever. I don't have the guts to actually ask her out though. I'm just going to take Derrick's advice, get off my Ralph Lauren clad ass, and ask Alicia out on a date.

I was rehearsing the words over and over again in my head, I couldn't wait till tomorrow to ask her. I have to get her before any other guy gets her, than I'm going to be beyond pissed that I didn't get her sooner. I sighed and drifted off thinking of only one thing.

**10:30 p.m., Monday**

**Rivera Estate **

**Alicia Rivera**

**Alicia POV**

I smiled, closing my eyes. I couldn't believe Josh Hotz liked me. I've liked him for what seems like forever.

There was only one problem. Claire Lyons. She was pretty. Blue eyes, Blonde hair, really skinny. But she was a total bitch. Would Josh go for her?

Or for me? Alicia Rivera. The girl that just came out of the shadows this year. Would he go for me? I hoped so.

Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach as I dreamed of actually going out on a date with him.

I drifted off to sleep thinking about how tomorrow would be crappy or great. This town was a hell of a roller coaster.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?I didn't think it was the best, but it will have to do:) I put everyone's pov to make up for the lack of updating, so it was extra long:). **

**Again this chapter was dedicate to Dez:) She's amazing.**

**Thanks for all the review, favoriting, and alerting. It makes me really happy. :D**

**SO four review for next chapter please? thanks:)**

**-Kaitlin:D  
**


	5. Lunch Dates

**Badababa, I'm lovin' it:D It is all the reviews your guys are putting in! Thanks:D **

**So enjoy:D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for the plot. ;)**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO.. Fireworks Forever, thanks for reviewing every chapter:)-hands over a ribbon-**

**

* * *

**

**7:30 a.m., Tuesday**

**BOCD**

**Front Lawn**

**Massie POV**

"Josh is coming Alicia!", I squealed.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at me, and shot back, "Derrick is coming Mah-ssie!". Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach at the sound of his name.

"Hey you guys!", exclaimed Josh as they reached us. He man-hugged Chris, and smiled down at Alicia.

"Hey Block", said Derrick. He Man-hugged Chris too and stared at me. I blushed at his nick name for me, Block, Chris knew Derrick meant me because he knew about the nick name Derrick gave me.

Josh shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to Alicia, "I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me alone at lunch, and go on a date with me on Saturday. Do you want to?"

Alcicia blushed, smiled, and answered, "I'd love to. I have to go to my locker, want to come with me?".

Josh started to smile like an idiot. "Sure Alicia".

They nodded good-bye to us and strode off to the main building.

Chris looked between me and Derrick and said, "Which reminds me, I wanted to ask Olivia something today, see you guys first period.". He quickly walked off.

"That was strange. Anyway Block, do you want to hang out with me out here during lunch? Since everyone is doing their own thing.", asked Derrick. _Woah, _was Derrick asking me out on a date, or just cause he's stuck with me?

"Uh yeah, sure, I'd like that", I quickly replied as the bell rang.

"Can't wait", replied Derrick with an eager smile as we starting walking our way to class.

**8:30 a.m., Tuesday**

**BOCD**

**Math, Mrs. Robinson, First Period**

**Massie POV**

I was daydreaming about what would happen at lunch between me and Derrick. Would Derrick ask me out on an actual date or did he mean the lunch as just friends? _Ugh, _I wish boys were more clear with girls

This was the first of two classes that I had with everyone. Everyone meant me, Alicia, Derrick, Chris, Josh, Duh-lyn, Kristen, Kuh-laire, and Olivia. The seating plan in this class is tables of four, our teacher called them clusters. Four people sat at each cluster, two boys, two girls. And let me tell you, these were not well planned clusters.

In one cluster it was me, Derrick, Duh-lyn, and some kid called Danny Robins. Me and Derrick snuck glances at each other. Danny just sat there, and played some pokemon pinball game on his I-phone. Apparently, Duh-lyn heard about me and Derrick hanging out alone during lunch, so for the whole damn period she was glaring at me and muttering 'bitch' under her breath, while occasionally sending flirtatious smiles Derrick's way. This was one of the many love triangles in this class.

In the next cluster, it was Leesh, Josh, Kuh-Laire, and Dempsey Soloman ( this kid that obviously liked Kuh-Laire a lot, bad taste). Leesh and Josh whisper-flirted while the teacher wasn't looking their way. Kuh-Laire was dressed like a skank today, no doubt trying to get Josh's attention, she wore a silky, shimmery silver scoop-neck that hit dangerously low, dark wash jean short,short, shorts, and black three and a half-inch Jimmy Choo heels. She pretended to drop her paper and bent down to expose her cleavage to Josh, then she turned around so her butt was right in his face. Too bad Josh was looking at Alicia the whole entire time, Kuh-laire started to fume and glare at Alicia, anger flashed in her baby blue eyes. Leesh smirked at her then went back to whispering to Josh. Dempsey's eyes were bugging out of his heads, Kuh-laire noticed and winked at him. _EW, Pigs!_

At another cluster; it was Chris, Olivia, Kristen, and Dune Baxter. Chris and Olivia were whisper-flirting, Olivia blushed a lot. Kristen was glaring at the scene and stared hard at Olivia. Dune was just playing pac-man on his I-phone.

Math Class sure was interesting.

**9:00 a.m., Tuesday**

**BOCD**

**Science, Mrs. Lewis, Second Period**

**Claire POV**

I was BEYOND pissed. I did what I had planned for Josh, but NO, he didn't pay attention, he was too busy with freaking Rivera.

But. Dempsey Soloman saw, I could use him to make Josh super jealous. Dempsey's going out with lame Layne though, that LBR. Oh well, I'm ten times better than lame Layne, DUH, I'm in the PRETTY Committee. Dempsey's a total HART, he'll be my boy for right now. Time to make Joshua Ralph Hotz jealous. Big time.

I pulled out my phone from my Coach purse and texted him.

**Claire: Hey hottie;)**

**Dempsey: Hey Claire. Did you need anything;)?**

**Claire: I was just wondering.. Do you want to do something sometime?:)**

**Dempsey:Sure, my house Saturday?**

**Claire: Sounds great. Can't wait;)**

**Dempsey: Me too. See you there;)**

Step one. DONE. Now I have to wait till Saturday to strike next.

**12:00 p.m., Tuesday**

**BOCD**

**BOCD roof top garden**

**Chris POV**

I liked the sound of Olivia's laugh, it was cute. not obnoxious.

We were sitting on one of the benches of the garden that was located on the east wing of BOCD. We were sharing chocolate chip cookies and lemonade for lunch

This is the best date I've ever been on. I've learned a lot about Olivia in just one day. She has been playing softball since she could walk, just like me and Massie. Her older was a skateboarder that was going pro as soon as he turned sixteen, which was next year. Her idol is her mom, who is a survivor of Breast Cancer. Olivia is such a great person and so down to earth, I liker her a lot, and I'm glad I moved here.

RING! Olivia looked disappointed that our date was over, I fell the exact same way as her.

"Um, see you at try-outs after school Chris?", asked Olivia with a hopeful smile, her dimples appeared.

"You bet", I replied with a smile.

I gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed and ran down the steps, into the school.

I was liking Westchester even more now.

**12:00 p.m., Tuesday**

**BOCD**

**BOCD Football Field's Bleachers**

**Alicia POV**

"So. My dad is a lawyer. My mom is an ex-Ralph Lauren model that owns a big spa now. My little sister is a dancer", explained Josh. We were talking about our families. Our date was going great so far. We were sharing oreos and milk for lunch.

"My dad is a lawyer too. My mom modeled for a lot of designers, now she designs clothes for Ralph Lauren. My older brother plays baseball for BOCD High", I explained.

Me and Josh were just talking to each other, getting to know eachother.

I hope he likes me as much as I like him. Claire put on a show for him durin first period, but he didn't pay attention to her because he was talking to me. I hope he doesn't like Claire, that would be disgusting and horrible.

RING! Aw our date was over. I stood up from the bleacher and dusted off my sevens jeans. I felt a warm hand grab mine, I looked down, it was Josh's hand.

"Ready to go to english Alicia?", asked Josh.

I smiled, "Yeah, let's go Josh"

**12:00 p.m., Tuesday**

**BOCD**

**Front Lawn**

**Massie POV**

"Psh. Well Block, excuse me for getting peanut butter on your lovely tanned arm", scoffed Derrick. Playful sarcasm dripped from his voice while he playfully rolled his eyes.

We were eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and lemonade. He drew a smiley face on my wrist with the peanut butter that had oozed out of his sandwich that he just finished.

"You are excused Harrington. Just don't do that again, or I'll seriously hurt you, I have connections!", I teased and lightly smacked the back of his head.

His face showed mock hurt and he said, "So that's why you moved away from LA. Kidding. I promise I won't Block".

My heart flutter yet again at the sound of his voice saying my nick name.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry Block. Since I'm captain of the baseball team I have to go help coach set up for try outs today", Derrick rushed out after he checked his phone. He shot me an apologetic smile and gave me a quick hug.

The hug shot hundreds of tingles up my spine.

"It's fine Derrick, I don't mind. See you in English.", I lied through my teeth and shot him a reassuring smile. I freaking DO mind Derrick Harrington, this is OUR date, or is it?

He nodded and strode in the direction of the locker rooms.

I sighed and got up, only to trip on a damn tree root. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, it never came. Instead a pair of strong arms wrapped around me quickly, and I opened my eyes to find Kemp Hurley hovering above me. He was in my science class, my PE class, and apparently my lunch period.

"Massie, are you okay?", asked Kemp, concern was all over his face as he slowly brought me upright.

"Uh.. yeah. Thanks Kemp. I owe you on", I rushed out with a reassuring smile.

RING! "Can I walk you to your next class?", he asked shyly. He shuffled his feet and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. Aw how cute, he's shy!

"Of course, I'd like that", I beamed at him, he smiled right back at me. With that we took off to my next class, English.

Wait. What about Derrick? Kemp isn't so bad though, I mean he's nice, shy, cute, and funny. There was a battle of which guy to choose taking place in my head. Well I'll decide that later.

**12:20 p.m., Tuesday**

**BOCD**

**Near Main Building**

**Derrick POV**

I feel really bad for leaving Massie there, but I would lose my position as captain if I didn't.

I turned around to see if she was okay, and a gasp escaped my lips at the sight

Kemp Hurley was taking his hands off Massie's waist, Massie was blushing. Kemp looked concerned, and Massie looked embarassed.

They talked and started walking toward the main building together.

Since when did Block like Kemp? Did she ever even like me?

FOCUS DERRICK. I had to focus, and go to the locker rooms.

I took the door handle and pulled, maybe getting a date with Massie would be harder than I thought.

Maybe she doesn't like me. Maybe she likes Kemp..

* * *

**:D You guys probably hate me now! For putting some Kemp/Massie action;) hahaha. **

**I hoped you guys like it. I already have the pairings decided!**

**Claire and Dempsey?:O Never expected that to happen, or did you? ;)**

**Poor Derrick, I know , I feel for him too:)**

**Four reviews for next chapter:D**

**I'm off to watch PRETTY LITTLE LIARS:)  
**

**-Kaitlin(:  
**


	6. Try Outs Trouble

**Hello there:) I decided to update, I wasn't very happy with the last chapter. So I'm updating:)**

**This is all try-outs, and the drama ensues;)**

**Shout out time at the end of this chapter, so check it out if you want to:D ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything, except for the plot as you know, BTW this is the last disclaimer, so this is it for the rest of the story.**

**

* * *

**

**2:30 p.m., Tuesday**

**BOCD**

**BOCD Softball/Baseball Fields**

**Massie POV**

I rubbed my string bracelet between my fingers for good luck as I walked out of the locker rooms, and toward the baseball and softball fields.

I was walking with Chris. I looked ahead and saw Alicia sitting in the bleachers, Josh and Kemp were in the dug-out helping out (they was already on the team), Derrick was sitting with the baseball coach, Olivia was in the dug-out helping out(she was already on the team), and Kristen was sitting next to the softball coach. Duh-lyn and Kuh-laire were smirking at me as if to say 'You're going to fail, and we'll be here watching'. _Yeah right. _

I was wearing white socks, black softball pants pulled up to my knees, my lucky sliding knee pad, and a shirt that had the Nike logo and said 'Just do it'. Chris always joked about my shirt being perverted.

Me and Chris made it to the field and went our seperate ways to the dug-out. Olivia gave me a welcome hug. Kristen just glared at me.

I looked at Kemp giving me a thumbs up and he mouthed a good luck. I smiled at him. He was so cute.

I looked at Derrick he was looking between me and Kemp. Uh-oh.

"MASSIE BLOCK", I heard Mrs. Sisco, the softball coah, yell.

I quickly trotted out of the dug-out, to the batter's box. Three pitches were pitched by the pitching machine, I hit them all to the out field. Another three pitches came, I bunted them all perfectly. I had to run the bases, top speed, and had to slide into home. THEN I had to catch a series of grounders, pop-ups, and line drives. If I were the judge, I'd give myself a perfect ten.

I ran down in the dug-out to be tackled Olivia. "You were great Massie! You're going to make the team for sure!", gushed Olivia. Olivia was SO perfect for Chris.

Other girls tried out, but I wasn't very worried, they were all average.

Then the girls try outs were over, and the boys had to did great, as usual, baseball was pratically his life.

"EVERYONE OUT! Results will be called shortly!", yelled Mr. Sisco, the baseball coach.

We giddily ran out on the field and waited for the results.

The softball coach announced, "Massie Block, Skye Hamilton, and Christina Lee! Welcome to the Tomahawks!". Olivia tackled me into a hug and shouted Congrats.

"Massie doesn't deserve it! As captain, I kick her off the team! She sucks!", shouted Kristen, everyone gasped, The PC smirked.

Olivia fumed, "You know what Kristen? Stop bitching! Just admit Massie's better than YOU! Everyone who wants Kristen to be removed as captain of our team raised your hand!".

Everyone's hands shot up in the air, even the coaches. Me and Olivia high-fived and started giggling as I gave her a bear hug.

"Well that settled it, Kristen you are no longer captain!", stated our coach calmly. Tears sprouted from Kristen's eyes. _KARMA'S A BITCH!_

The boys were announced, Chris made it, big shocker.

Everyone was congratulating each other when the coach interrupted, "There will be a party for the teams at Slice of Heaven at five on Friday. A new captain for the girls team will be named".

I smiled, hoping it would be me. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, they felt familiar. I looked up and saw it was Kemp, I hugged him back.

"Congrats Massie! Welcome to the Tomahawks! You're probably going to be the new captain", Kemp mumbled into my hair as we broke apart. I just gave him a smile. _How cute was he?_

I gave Chris a hug, and Leesh a hug. Josh gave me a high-five. Derrick wasn't even looking at me, congratulating me, talking to me, he was glaring at Kemp.

_What the hell? _

**Chris POV**

I sent pure hate in a death glare I shot at Kristen Gregory. She tried to get my sister kicked off the team, just because Kristen wanted to.

Then I strode over to Massie then gave her a congrats hug.

I looked at Olivia, she was the definition of beauty. Her blonde hair was up into a ponytail, and her big blue eyes sparkled.

I picked her up and squeezed her in a hug, she laughed. Didn't I mention how perfect it is? Well it's perfect.

"Thanks for telling Kristen off Liv", I thanked her.

"Welcome, she deserved it!", replied Olivia, her bubbly personality showing.

"Well sorry for breaking up this crush fest, but our ride is here Chris", interrupted Massie looking confused.

I hugged Olivia good-bye, and said good-bye to the guys. Derrick look hurt. _Something's going on. _

"What's wrong Mass?", I questioned as we slid into our car.

Massie hesitated then rushed out, "I ran into Kemp at lunch after Derrick left, so me and Kemp got closer. Then after try-outs Kemp hugged me, then I went over to you guys, and Derrick didn't even talk to me, he was glaring at Kemp. I don't know what freaking happened".

Poor Massie. It's obvious they both like her, she just didn't figure out yet.

_Damn. Westchester IS full of drama, and it's not even freaking fun._

**Derrick POV**

_What the hell just happened?_

I was going to hug Massie and congratulate her. _Then _Kemp Hurley, hugged _my block_. And she looked like she enjoyed it. Did I just lose her to one of my friends? I hope not.

_Crap. _I feel really bad that I didn't even acknowledge Block after try-outs, how could I not have done that?

DAMN. That's why she left early with Chris. I feel like _such _an _ass! _

Today was so perfect, with the lunch 'date'. And then I screwed it up by leaving. Shit. Then Kemp goes all flirty on her. Block goes flirty on him. Now I'm an ass left standing in the dust I guess. I have to get her back.

I've never liked a girl this much before. Block is the best girl out there. Cause I've never seen better.

I'll make it up to her. I will. On Friday.

At the party for the teams, I'm going to ask her out on a date on Saturday. Hopefully she'll say yes. Hopefully.

_Hopefully Kemp Hurley won't freaking ask her out. _

**Kristen POV**

I watched the scene unfolding, tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

Dylan and Claire were staring at me in pity, shook their heads, and stalked away before they could be embarassed.

Massie smirked at me, and hugged Kemp. Derrick was glaring at them.

Our coach sent me a disapproving look.

Olivia sent me a death glare. _Chris _sent me a death glare. They hugged.

I turned away from the scene and ran to the locker rooms. My emotions took over me. Tears spilled and I cursed every curse word I could think of.

_My spot as captain, GONE. My crush, HATES ME. My life, I NEED TO GET A NEW ONE._

**Olivia POV**

I was sad watching Massie, my friends leave. I got even more sad that Chris left. But I was proud of him, he made it, and he left to help out his sister.

I was proud of Massie, she made the team. I knew she would be the new captain, _everyone _knew.

Kemp looked a little down, since Massie left. Derrick looked hurt and confused, he was probably the reason Massie left. _ugh. _

I saw Kristen's retreating figure heading toward the locker room. She got what she deserved. Besides, it felt good to tell her off.

_This year is going to be different. More drama, and it's better. There isn't going to be a 'Pretty' Committee to torment everyone, and bitch at them when things are going their way.  
_

**Josh POV**

I hugged Alicia good bye and smiled at her retreating figure walking toward her ride.

"Hotz! I freaking screwed up!", whisper-shouted Derrick.

"What did you do now, D?". He was always getting screwed.

"I didn't even acknowledge Block during try outs or after. That's why she left so fast! Kemp likes her too, KEMP, what the hell am I supposed to do?", whisper-shouted Derrick.

"Well, apologize you dumb ass. That's all you have to do. Massie isn't complicated!", I shot back.

Derrick sighed in defeat, and smiled wearily. Poor guy.

_I'm so glad me and Alicia don't have these problems._

**Kemp POV**

I was happy Massie made the team. It's more time for me with her.

But Derrick does too. I mean, he likes her big time. He's my friend, and I don't like fighting. But for Massie, I just don't know, I think it's worth it. I'll have to figure that out soon.

I'm going to ask her out soon.

I was lucky that we met during lunch, now she knows me. Like actually knows me.

I sighed as her car sped away, she left so suddenly. Derrick and Josh were talking and walking away from the field. Kristen was entering the locker rooms. She deserved everything that happened to her today.

_This school year is going to be freaking drama filled. _

_

* * *

_**I'm not very proud of this. It's not my best. Definitely. But review, yeah? Four:) Review Reply time:D**

**TheCliqueEqualsHeart- You'll be happy with the outcome in the end, but for right now, it's iffy. But you'll be happy:)**

**Smilez014- Pretty Little Liars:D You must know, I'm a BIG Massington fan. Hint Hint, Dez, Hint Hint;) **

**Tiny:D- It's kempsie:D I don't know what Chris/Olivia is...So i don't know:D. Thank you very much(:**

**Fireworks Forever- Darling!:D I'm Kiwi now(: Thanks. I don't like Claire and Dylan that much either! Thanks for the uber long review, If you must know.. I LOVE THOSE:D**

**Thank you all my reviewers!**

**-Kaitlin:D  
**


	7. Let The Games Begin

**:D I'm updating faster, well writing. I'm getting MAJOR headaches, and I'm cleaning my whole entire room outD: Not fun. Well enjoy you guys! I was lazy, so I skipped to FRIDAY:D  
**

**P.S. Dempsey is going to be in this story for sure, It wasn't just a one time thing!;)  
**

**

* * *

**

**2:30 p.m., Friday**

**Slice of Heaven **

**Massie POV**

"Can I have your attention Tomahawks?", shouted our softball coach. Everyone shut up and payed attention. The new captain would be named.

"But first, I have something to say!", interrupted the baseball coach. Everyone looked confused, I wasn't the only one.

"I would like to make Chris Block co-captain of the Tomahawk baseball team with Derrick Harrington! So they are both the captains!", exclaimed Mr. Sisco, the baseball coach.

I jumped up and hugged Chris. Olivia joined in too. Derrick high-fived him and congratulated him.

_Derrick. _This week has been weird between us, It was awkward, and uncomfortable. Today he told me he needed to tell me something tonight. I wonder _what. _

"The new captain is... MASSIE BLOCK!", shouted Mrs. Sisco, our softball coach. Kristen sunk down in her seat, she looked on the verge of tears.

Chris and Olivia tackled me into a hug, and congratulated me. Derrick smiled at me. Kemp winked at me and motioned for me to go to the arcade of the restaurant with him. _I wonder what he's up to.._ This week, we've gotten a lot closer.

I slid out of the booth and glanced at everyone. Chris and Olivia were flirting, as usual. Josh was texting, _Alicia no doubt. _Derrick look confused and he looked at me then at Kemp.

I took a deep breath and followed Kemp.

I stopped in front of the Pacman machine where Kemp was standing. "I wanted to ask you something Massie", rushed out Kemp. He was shifting his feet.

"Go for it", I replied. It couldn't be _that _bad, it's Kemp.

He looked me straight in the eye, a shiver ran down my spine, he asked, "Did you want to go out on a date with me tomorrow?". _Woah._

I was searching in my brain for an answer, Kemp started to look worried. "You don't have to. Sorry I just sort of threw that out there. But I.."

I gave him a hug to shut him up, "Yes".

"To what?", questioned Kemp.

"To the date Kemp!".

"Oh. _Oh. _Sounds great, let's go back to the party". He took my hand and led me to the booth. _WOAH, I'm going out with Kemp, that happened fast._

We arrived at the booth, everyone looked between me and Kemp and down at our hands.

Chris and Olivia's eyebrows shot up, and smiled skeptically at us. Josh look worried and shot a glance at Derrick. Derrick looked hurt and lost. _Wait.. WHAT. _

Olivia piped up, "You guys are going on a date now?".

I smiled at Kemp, "Yup!". Kemp beamed back at me.

"Crap, Derrick and Chris, I forgot we have to leave early, it's the only ride I can get to my house", rushed out Josh, sounding worried. He shot up from his seat, and motioned the guys.

Chris looked at Derrick. Kissed Olivia on the cheek, hugged me, and ran out the door. Josh dragged Derrick out of his seat.

Derrick's expression was now blank as he was being led away by Josh.

"Uh that was really weird", stated Kemp, his eyebrows were furrowed, he looked _cute. _

Olivia nodded and stared hard at the door."Well I guess we should leave now Liv, we don't want to have Leesh waiting!", I rushed out.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready", she stood up and brushed off her skirt.

I hugged Kemp goodbye. "See you tomorrow Mass!", he said with a smile on his face.

"Kay, can't wait", I smiled at him. _I got lucky with him. _

Me and Olivia strode out and walked to our ride.

**4:00 p.m., Friday**

**Harrington Estate**

**Basement**

**Derrick POV**

My stomach was churning, my head was spinning. Kemp _freaking _Hurley asked out _Block. _She said _yes. _

She doesn't like me. She probably never did. _Stupid me! I'm stupid for ever believing she did. _

I groaned at the sound of snapping in my face. I opened my eyes to find Josh and Chris's fingers snapping in my face.

"_DERRICK. _Pay attention. My god, just say _something!", _shouted Josh he looked really worried.

I rolled my eyes and snapped, "Shut the _hell _up! I'm not fine, Block is going on a date with _Hurley, _that's supposed to be _me! _But _no. _I _waited!". _

Chris and Josh backed away and cringed at the venom dripping from my voice.

I sighed, now I'm acting like an ass to my _best friends._ "Listen you guys, I'm sorry. It's just there aren't any girls I like beside Massie. And Kemp just took her away. Sorry for yelling at you."

Chris smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry Harrington, you'll get my sister eventually".

Josh chuckled, "It's okay D, I feel for you. But respect Kemp, we don't want I bro-fight do we?".

I smiled at my best friends, "Thanks guys. And Josh, I don't want a fight. I'll respect him, _promise"._

Chris and Josh rolled their eyes as if to say '_Yeah right, we know you want to kick his ass for getting Massie'._

They were so right.

But Massie deserved to be happy, as long as she's happy with him. I won't kick his ass.

I grinned at the guys, they really knew how to get me out of the dumps, I'm glad they are staying the night at my house.

"Who's ready to get their ass kicked by me playing Guitar Hero?".

Chris and Josh looked at each other, then shouted, "HELL YEAH, just not our ass getting kicked part."

I just smirked and turned on the flat screen.

**4:00 p.m., Friday**

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Massie POV**

" _OhMaGod! _You're with Kemp now!", squealed Alicia. Olivia giggled and turned down the volume on my flat screen that was playing re-runs of Glee.

I nodded, "_Yup. _He asked me at Slice of Heaven earlier today".

Olivia kindly interrupted, "It was so cute, he led her away, asked her, and they walked back hand in hand. I mean, how cute is _that?_".

Alicia squealed once again, "Well, we _all_ have dates tomorrow!".

"YEAH. Me and Chris.", stated Olivia dreamily.

Alicia giggled, "Me and Josh _Hotz". _

"Me and _Kemp",_ I popped the p.

Alicia turned serious again, "You guys know what that means we have to do right?".

Olivia looked skeptical, "What?".

"We have to plan out our outfits!", screamed Alicia throwing her arms up dramatically.

With that, we exchanged glances and ran into my beyond huge closets.

_We could ALL be girly sometimes. _

**11:00 p.m., Friday**

**Harrington Estate **

**Basement**

**Chris POV**

Derrick ran up the steps to his bed room to get his pillows, and to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

Josh turned to me, "Chris, does Massie like Derrick, did he ever like her?".

I sighed, hesitated, I promised Massie, I can't break it.

"I honestly don't know Josh. She probably didn't tell me because she knew I would tell you if I knew.", I lied.

Josh smiled softly, "It's okay Chris. I just feel bad for Derrick".

I smiled back, "Me too Josh, me too".

**Josh POV**

I looked at Chris, I knew he was hiding something from me.

But I wouldn't spill my sister's secrets to my best friends either if I was in his position.

I heard Derrick stepping down the steps, I got up ready to help him.

I shook it off, today I had to help Derrick, he was my best friend.

**11:00 p.m., Friday**

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Alicia POV**

"Olivia, wanna go grab some soda from the kitchen with me?", I asked.

Olivia nodded and got up and followed me out the door.

When we reached the kitchen I whispered, "We need to get Mass and Derrick together, She's cute with Kemp and all, but she _belongs _with Derrick!".

"I know, but let her stick with Kemp for awhile, while we work out a plan."

"Sounds good let's do it".

Me and Olivia shook hands, grabbed sodas, and marched back to Massie's Room.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**This was blah-ishD: I wasn't very happy, next chapter is the dates:) I don't know when I'll update, cause I'm not even supposed to be using my laptop right now.. But oh well:)**

**-Kaitlin  
**


	8. Find Your Love

**Update time:D. Thank you all reviewers. IMPORTANT: I changed it, they are now FRESHMAN, BUT, But they go to a school where it's seventh, eight, and ninth grade. So I changed things up a lot:) So yup, that's it! Sorry for Kemp and Massie moving too fast, I just wanna get this show on the road;D.**

**Enjoy my friends:)**

**

* * *

**

**1:30 p.m., Saturday**

**Block Estate **

**Front Door**

**Massie POV**

I stood by my front door, and did a once over on my outfit. I was wearing dark wash denim shorts, a coral pink halter top, with white vans. I reglossed my lips with strawberry Glossip Girl.

The door bell ran and I swung the door open.

It revealed a shy Kemp looking very cute in a navy Ralph Lauren polo with dark khaki shorts.

I stepped out and quickly closed the door.

"Hey Massie. You look great". Kemp's cheeks turned red.

"Hey Kemp, you don't look too bad yourself".

Next thing I knew, I was engulfed in a hug. _Note to self: Kemp gives great hugs._

"Let's go to the park". I nodded and started to walk toward the park.

Soon enough, we arrived at the park, it was deserted. The icecream truck's song started up, Kemp's eyes brightened like a little boy finding out he was getting candy.

"Icecream?", suggested Kemp smiling.

"Okay! Race you there!", I shouted and took off toward the truck.

"No fair!", shouted Kemp. _Crap. _He's catching up.

I was almost there, the ice cream man was giving us skeptical smiles. Then all of a sudden, Kemp was right next to me. We tied.

"_Damn, _you're fast Kemp!", I panted.

"That's what you get for dating an athletic guy", stated Kemp, brushing off his shoulders.

"What will you have?", asked the ice cream man.

Kemp turned serious, and started to scrutinize the menu, he finally stated, "The Sonic The Hedgehog icecream, like the one with the gumballs as the eyes". I bit my lip to keep from laughing out loud.

The ice cream man nodded and asked me, "And you Miss?".

I quickly said, "I'll have the Tweety Bird one, with the gumball eyes", mocking Kemp on the last part.

The ice cream man pulled out our ice creams, "It will be four dollars".

Kemp laid down the money and grabbed the ice creams. He handed me mine, and popped open his.

He attacked it as we walked over swings. I giggled at his boyish behavior, and started on mine. It was freaking _delicous! _

So far, I was majorly loving this date.

**Kemp POV**

I quickly finished my ice cream and started to chew the gumballs. I decided to do something Massie would either laugh at, or hate me for.

I picked her up, threw her over my shoulder, and took off running to the swings. She started to squirm, giggle, and scream. I heard a soft thud and a gasp.

"_KEMP, _Tweety Bird fell! _You killed Tweety Bird!", _whined Massie while she hit my back.

I set her softly down on the swing, "I killed Sonic The Hedgehog too, but he's in a better place now!". I patted my stomach.

Massie giggled, pouted, then gripped the swing handles tightly.

I started to push her to get the swing going.

Soon enough, she was soaring through the air.

Massie started to giggle. Her hair was a mess surrounding her head, a beautiful mess.

In my opinion, Massie Block was the definition of beautiful.

**Derrick POV**

I walked to the park out of complete boredness.

Chris was on a date with Olivia, Josh was with Alicia. Me on the other hand, was completely alone.

But what I saw at the park made my stomach churn.

I saw Kemp Hurley running with Block thrown over his shoulder.

Block was screaming and giggling. Kemp was laughing.

Massie looked happy. _She was happy. _

That's when I ran, away from _them. _To my house, to be alone, all _fucking _alone.

**12:00 p.m., Saturday**

**Some forest in Westchester**

**Meadow**

**Alicia POV**

"Josh, how did you find this place?", I asked. We were in a meadow that was located in the middle of a forest. Yellow, white, pink, blue, and purple wildflowers were scattered throughout the green grass. Josh looked like a model in his red Ralph Lauren polo, with black shorts.

"I used to explore through this forest with my sister as a kid during the summer, and I found this meadow.", explained Josh as he laid out the food on our picnic blanket.

There was turkey sandwiches, coke soda, lays chips, and chocolate chip cookies.

"Well it's beautiful", I stated. I loved this place. I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Alicia, I need to ask you something", said Josh as he looked up from his chips. I nodded, signaling him to go on.

"Do you like Kemp and Massie together?", asked Josh hesitation in his voice.

"To be honest, not really. Me and Olivia are thinking about breaking them up. They're moving too fast, I don't want Massie getting hurt", I explained. This one was going to be tricky.

Josh nodded, "We'll figure something out".

I smiled, one for on board to break Kemp and Massie up. I had a bad feeling about them, that _both _would get hurt.

**Josh POV**

_Crap, _I'm not respecting Kemp right now!

I told Derrick to, I'm being such a _hypocrite._

I'm not going to tell Derrick then. _I'm helping him anyways. _

Kemp and Massie sound _way _bad. People may think I'm being biased because Derrick is my best friend, pratically my brother, liked Massie.

But Massie has become my friend this past week. I don't want her getting hurt.

If she gets hurt, Chris, Alicia, and Derrick will get hurt. I don't want that.

**1:30 p.m., Saturday**

**Dempsey's Room**

**Claire POV**

I walked into Dempsey's room, and saw him watching tv on his bed.

I looked down at my outfit and smiled. I was wearing a low baby blue v-neck, and super short black shorts, with gray Jimmy Choos.

Dempsey noticed me and smiled and patted his bed. I went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Claire", mumbled Dempsey.

"Hey Dempsey", I replied. Shy guys were cute.

I started to kiss him, after a few minutes he pulled away.

He looked me in the eyes and whispered, "Claire I really like you, I just don't want physical hookups and that crap. I broke up with Layne".

Shivers ran down my spine. Some one actually wanted my for who I am. Not just physical crap. He _liked ME._

I smiled and put my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes.

Maybe Dempsey wasn't so bad. Maybe Josh wasn't worth being a slut.

**12:00 p.m., Saturday**

**Westchester Mall**

**Food Court**

**Chris POV**

Westchester Mall is freaking _huge. _Who knows how many stores are in this place.

"Chris! Let's go to Dairy Queen! We could share one.", exclaimed Olivia as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to Dairy Queen.

We finally got there. I had scratches on my arms and legs from so many shopping bags rubbing against me.

Olivia bounced up to the counter, "We'll have a brownie batter blizzard please. A large".

The counter girl nodded, checked me out, and asked, "What will you have?". She added a weak attempt at a wink. I saw Olivia smiling.

"I'm sharing with her", I stated as I wrapped an arm around Olivia. The girl's eyes widened, and she quickly turned away to start making the blizzard.

Olivia smirked and giggled.

The girl slid the blizzard toward me and looked down. I laid down a five dollar bill, and walked toward a booth with Olivia.

Me and Olivia started to eat our ice cream, until Olivia loaded her spoon, and used it as a catapult to fling it at me face. She burst into a fit of giggles.

I wiped it off and flung it back at her face. She flung it back, I flung it back. This continued till it was all gone.

We were left with a messy booth to clean up. We started laughing as we cleaned up with piles of napkins that quickly got drenched in ice cream.

A shadow suddenly appeared over the table.

"So your the boy that's dating my little sis over here!", stated someone, I looked up. The guy looked at least sixteen years old.

I heard the Olivia say as the guys stuck out his hand and say, "Bryce Ryan". _Crap, _this is Olivia's older brother.

"Chris Block". I shook his hand.

**Olivia POV**

I stared at Chris and Bryce shaking hands in horror. _Why the hell is Bryce here?, on my DATE?_

Bryce sate down next to Chris and smiled at me.

I muttered, "What are you doing here Bryce?".

He smiled, "Mom needs you, she sent me to pick you up".

Chris's smile faltered.

_Damn. "_Oh okay", I replied getting up. Chris and Bryce got up at the same time.

"Bye Liv", mumbled Chris as he gave me a hug, casting a glance at Bryce.

"Bye Chris, See ya later", I replied, glaring at Bryce.

"Nice meeting you Chris", said Bryce as he fist-bumped Chris.

Chris smiled, "You too Bryce".

_Great. _Now they're getting all buddy buddy.

**Kristen POV**

I watched from behind a table, Olivia and Chris throwing ice cream at each other.

I mainly watched Chris. He looked really happy. _With Olivia. Ryan. _Not _me._

Tears sprouted from my navy blue eyes. I turned away, I couldn't watch him anymore, it was too damn much.

I walked away. From him. From her. From _them._

_Time for shopping therapy.  
_

**12:00 p.m., Saturday**

**Marvil Estate**

**Dylan's Room**

**Dylan POV**

_OhMyGod. OhMyGod. _

I did a double-take at my green laptop's screen.

I was on BOCD's secret website. It was all about gossip and ratings of people.

I used to be the center of it all.

Now _Massie Block _is.

_Massie this. Massie that. _DAMN just shut up.

There was no way to take her down it was impossible. She was Massie Block for crying out loud. _DING! idea!_

Party. I'm going to throw a _bad ass party._

_

* * *

_**Lah-dee-dah:D Did you like it? Review por favor?Going all spanish on you;D. **

**Today's GOOD. Pretty Little Liars marathon, new episode BONUS. AND Baseball all-stare game! GO NATIONAL LEAGUE:D**

**Tomorrow I'm going to the beach so yeahh:D**

**I hoped you liked this chapter;)**

**-Kaitlin  
**


	9. The Almost Kiss

**:D Back ! Hoped you guys liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing:D**

**I'm SO sorry, for not updating, Writer's Block, and my ribs hurt like HELL.  
**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED to.. Fireworks Forever- you were the fiftieth review of the story:D Thank you for be awesome:) !**

**

* * *

**

**11:00 p.m., Sunday**

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Massie POV**

"Wake up! Wake up Massie. Get your butt out of this bed, _right now!", _shouted Alicia as she jumped up and down on my bed while she was hitting me with one of my many stuffed animals. I groaned.

"_FINE, _just stop!", I muttered groggily. _I hated early birds, I was NOT one. _

Alicia giggled, "And Massie, make it snappy, Derrick and Josh are coming over in fifteen minutes! By the way, we're swimming".

I shot up from my bed, and grabbed clothes from my beyond huge closet.

I quickly threw on a purple bikini, and put a white button up shirt and black shorts over it.

"How was your date with Hurley?", questioned Alicia.

"Great! We went to the park, I feel as if we could be like really good together. You know? Well I hope so, I like him a lot. How were you and Hotz?", I explained. I saw a worried look flash on Alicia's face, I ignored it.

"That sounds great Mass! We went to this forest with a meadow. It was beautiful! I like him a lot", rushed out Alicia. _What was wrong with her?_

I nodded and smiled, "That's great Leesh!".

I continued, "But I want to eat, so let's go down stairs!". I walked out of the room with Alicia on my heels.

_Derrick is coming over! Does he like me.. MASSIE. Stop. Aren't I supposed to like Kemp. I JUST went on a date with him. _Why couldn't I stop thinking of Derrick Harrington, I already had Kemp.

**Derrick POV**

I rubbed a hand over my eyes, I felt like _shit. _

Yesterday was hell. With Massie and Kemp.. _it just sucked. _Josh and Chris were looking at me like I was on crack.

"What?", I muttered.

"_Dude, _for the FOURTH time, let's go to the pool!", shouted Chris punching my arm.

I nodded solemnly and started walking after Chris, Josh raised an eyebrow, I ignored it.

A few minutes later, we arrived at a _big-ass _pool. There was like three waterfalls, pool stuff everywhere, and two slides.

Josh ran and cannon-balled into the pool. Chris jumped in after, so did I.

"So how was your dates yesterday guys?", I asked joining their conversation.

Josh popped up in an intertube, "It was great. We went to that one meadow thing I showed you that one time D". _Josh could be such a girl sometimes!_

Chris piped up, "We went to the mall, everything was great, then it was an effin _disaster! _Olivia's brother, Bryce came!And stole her from me! It sucked ass".

Me and Josh starting laughing our asses off. I scoffed, "_dude that does suck ass!". _

"What sucks ass?", questioned_ a _mystery voice, I turned around. 

_Damn. _Massie was standing on the edge of the pool looking at us skeptically. She was wearing a bikini, and I liked what I saw. _I am a boy after all, it's not like I'm gay. _Alicia was standing by her side.

Josh was awestruck by Alicia's presence. "Where's Chris?", asked Massie. _Where was he? _A pair of hands shot up from the water and grabbed Massie's and Alicia's ankles, dragging them in the pool. Massie screamed and fell in with Alicia. Chris's head shot up from where the hands appeared. Massie's head popped up right next to me, her lips skimmed my chest, I shivered and blushed. Massie's eyes widened then narrowed.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Christopher Nick Block!", growled Massie lunging at Chris swiftly. My arms shot out and grabbed Massie by the waist. "Easy there Block", I teased smirking down at her.

She rolled her eyes, grabbed my hands, and stared into my eyes. Amber into Caramel. Caramel into amber. We were frozen staring at each other, we both started to lean in.

"Er. We're going to go get some snacks", mumbled Chris as he, Josh, and Alicia shot out of the pool, and started toward the house.

Massie slowly backed away from me. _We almost kissed. Shit. _

"_I better find your love and I better find your heart. I better find your love and I better find your heart. ", _suddenly rang out, breaking the tension.

I shot out of the water and grabbed Massie's phone. She shot out after me.

"Give it Derrick!", shouted Massie running at me.

I shook my butt at her and looked at the screen.

I inwardly groaned. It was from _him. _I replaced my smile with a scowl and tossed it to Massie, then I jumped back in the pool.

_Did I already mention how much I hate HIM?_

**Alicia POV**

"They almost kissed!", I squealed-gushed.

Josh and Chris rolled their eyes, then said, "We need a plan, I don't like Kemp".

Chris looked through the window, toward the pool.

Massie and Derrick were running around chasing each other.

They were the only ones that didn't know they were right for each other. Massie and Derrick were utterly clueless.

I turned to the boys, "Me neither, let's do this bitches".

**Massie POV**

I caught my phone with ease. _Bipolar much Derrick?_

I was hit with water as Derrick landed in the pool.

I sighed and looked down at my Iphone. It said _One new message:Kemp. _I tapped my phone, and the message popped up.

**From:Kemp**

**Hey Mass. Yesterday was fun;) We should do it again sometime, yeah?**

**See you tomorrow:)**

I smiled and composed a reply text.

**Hey Kemp. It really was;). For sure we should! I gotta go. Swimming with company. Text you later:)**

I sighed and stared at Derrick. His well sculpted back was facing me. He gets mad a lot.

I dived in and swam over.

Westchester is a shitload of drama

* * *

**I'm so sorry!D: I'm REALLY starting to suckk. It's getting me pissed. Writer's blocks suck. And now my ribs are starting to hurt bad, don't even know why. Reviews please?**

**Thanks for reading. **

**-Kaitlin):  
**


	10. It's Claire, not Kuhlaire

**Updates are laggy right now, sorry guys**. **BUT, my rib pain is gone so yippee! I can actually do stuff now(: So you guys wanted PC drama, you got it!(: Enjoy**

**This story is dedicated to.. DEZ(: (smilez014). For telling me to update, and for talking to me about burritos and tacos ! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**12:00 p.m., Sunday**

**Marvil Estate**

**Dylan's Room**

At the moment, the Pretty Committee was sprawled around my room. I was on my bed, Kristen was on the floor, Claire was on a beanbag. We were party planning.

"So themes for party anyone?", I asked.

"Well, there's masquerade or pool party!", piped up Kristen looking up from painting her nails. I quickly jotted down _Masquerade _onto my green notebook.

"Pool Party is _so _elementary Kris! Masquerade sounds interesting, who wants it?". I looked expectantly at the girls while I raised my hand. Kristen raised her hand quickly, Claire pulled up her hand lazily.

"Masquerade it is! Let's just figure out who's invited first!", I ordered.

"ALL A-listers, B-listers, and a few C-listers! And the new kids, and Alicia. And the boys. _Everyone _is going to come if _they're _coming!", explained Kristen.

My stomach churned at the thought of Massie, Chris, and Alicia taking my alpha spot, and _our _boys. I suddenly snapped, "_Uh NO! _They are NAWT coming! No one cares about them!".

Claire rolled her eyes, "Dylan! Shut the fuck up! You know it's true. They're the new us! You can't fight them, they're better than us!". Claire was glaring at me with hate daggers. Kristen's jaw dropped to the floor.

_Did Claire, my minion, just SNAP at me? Ohh hell no! _"No it is nawt true you bitch! You're sticking up for them! They're going to steal _our _boys!", I shouted.

Claire stood up, "They're not stealing _Dempsey! _I'm over Josh. They aren't the only boys in this school!".

"Dempsey is an LBR! Josh is a HART!", I shouted as I stood up.

Claire rolled her eyes, "The _only _reason why you hate him, is that he _rejected YOU. _Get over it Marvil!"._I can't believe she just did that, she brought it up_! Bitch.

"Whatever, Claire you are _out! _For liking an LBR, and acting like one!", I screamed with venom dripping from my voice.

Claire smiled sweetly and strode out the door. Tears stung at my eyes.

_Fuck, I just lost my beta. _

**Kristen POV**

_Oh my fuck! _

Claire's gone! She left! Now it's just a two-person clique, _oh ew. _

_Since when was she with Dempsey?_ Our reign as alphas is almost officially done.

This party HAS to be kick-ass.

"Dyl, we don't need her! Let's throw a kick ass party to show her what she's missing. ", I reassured my alpha.

She looked at me with hate, then stopped. I'm always the second choice, always.

"Yeah, bitch Lyons is going to get it", growled Dylan fury flashing in her emerald eyes, making her red hair look like a wild fire. She was ready to _kill. _

I nodded and looked out the window to see Claire walking down the street. She didn't even look sad.

_Well she's an LBR now, no friends. _

**Claire POV**

I stalked out of the Marvil estate with my chin held high, and a huge smirk on my face.

I had nothing to feel sad about. I was _out _of the _Bitchy _Committee, and by myself, which is better than being a _bitch. _I was over Josh Hotz and now, it was all about Dempsey Soloman.

I had every right to be happy and cheerful. Now, I just needed new friends, _good ones. _

_I'm going to change. _I'm not Claire Lyons, the _bitch, _the _slut, _who thrived in attention, good or bad.

I'm now Claire Lyons, the girl that just wants to be herself, with no _friends _holding her tiny ass back. I like the _new _Claire Lyons.

_Smack. _Lost in my thoughts, I didn't know where I was going, I somehow walked right into Olivia Ryan. Apparently, she was caught up in her thoughts too.

"Sorry Olivia, for everything. For walking into you, for being a bitch, for treating you like shit", I instantly apologized. My change starts here. _One step at a time. _

Olivia narrowed her blue eyes at me, _helk, _we could be effin twins!

"Why so nice all of a sudden Kuh-laire", she muttered.

"Well I left the PC, for _good. _Now I want to be different than the bitch I used to be", I rushed out. I need Olivia as a friend, I just needed friends so I wouldn't go back to being a bitch.

Olivia tilted her head, then sensed my sincerity. She stuck her hand out, "Fresh start. I'm Olivia Ryan. Friends?".

I smiled gratefully, "Claire Lyons, not Kuh-laire Lyons. Friends".

"Wanna go shopping _Claire_, after all shopping is considered therapy!", squealed Olivia, her hate for me quickly disappearing.

I quickly nodded and linked my arm with hers. We strode into the direction of the Westchester Mall.

"You know, I think we could be great friends. You, me, Massie, and Alicia.", whispered Olivia smiling at me.

"I think so too Liv", I whispered back, beaming at her.

_So this is what it's like to have real friends. Friends that don't put you down, force you to do shit, that actually CARE. _

_

* * *

_**That was SO CRAPPY ! ew. But it's an update.I'm still not very happy. Sorry guys, but it's a start.**

**I'm starting to lose the feeling of this story, I'm starting to write one-shots, from Massington to Cassie to Kempsie to Tassie(:**

**I'll post them later though, this story firsst.**

**Review, por favor. **

**-Kaitlin(:  
**


	11. Woah, They're exclusive

**Yay(: Update! I'm going to Arizona soon you guys, for a week! maybe more. SO, updating is iffy after this ! Sorry, enjoy you guys.**

**P.S. Thanks for everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favorited. You're AWESOMETASTIC ! **

**

* * *

**

**7:30 a.m., Monday**

**BOCD Junior High**

**Front Lawn**

**Massie POV**

"What", muttered Chris.

"The", continued Alicia.

"Fuck", I finished. Kuh-laire Lyons and Olivia Ryan were bouncing their way toward us, like they've always been friends.

"_Damn. _Ever since you Blocks got here, BOCD gets wackier everyday", exclaimed Josh, throwing his arms around Alicia.

"Hey you guys!", giggled Olivia. Kuh-laire waved at us _shyly. _

"What's up with you're new friend Liv?", question Alicia, her usually wide eyes, narrowed at the blonde duo.

"You guys, give her a chance! She dumped the _Bitchy Committee_, and now she's different. And she's _Claire, _not Kuh-laire.", defended Olivia her eyes begging us.

"Well, she hasn't really done anything to us", I said, looking Claire up and down. Her usually _slutty _clothes, now she was dressed casual. Clad in black skinny jeans with a purple halter.

"I _swear _Liv. Sometimes, you're _too _sweet for your own good!", muttered Alicia.

"Well then, you're part of our group now", stated Josh.

"Welcome _Claire", _I said, smiling at her, maybe she _did _change.

Claire smiled gratefully at us and mouthed _thank you _to me. I nodded.

"Hello Ladies and Gent!", exclaimed some one from behind all turned around swiftly.

"Dempsey!", squealed Claire throwing her arms around his neck. We all raised our eyebrows. Josh and Alicia smiled knowing that Claire wasn't after Josh anymore.

I gave a casual hug to Derrick, then skipped over to Kemp and gave him a hug.

"Hey Mass", mumbled Kemp into my hair.

"Hey Kemp", I mumbled into his chest.

Claire cleared her throat and piped up, "Dylan's throwing a party, she's inviting you guys to embarass you. That's what she was planning before I quit. Kristen's in on it too. It's a masquerade". _Claire did change. _

Josh laughed, "She's only going to and up embarassing her self".

"True!", giggled Olivia.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come!", muttered Alicia, her large doe eyes narrowing.

She was right, the_ devil _is one her way. Right towards _us. _

**Dylan POV**

"_Well, _See Kristen I was right! Claire doomed herself to LBR-dom. I mean, look who she's hanging out with!", I snickered. But inside, I was _pissed. _Claire found our way right into Massie's group. The new _It group. _

Kristen nervously laughed from beside me.

Josh, Derrick, Dempsey, and Kemp glared at us.

Claire and Olivia laughed and smirked at us.

Alicia and Massie stepped forward and glared at us.

"You know, _Duh-_lyn, don't try and diss my friends. We all just know you're jealous. Claire's not your property anymore, she's _our _friend. Get over it _Marvil. ", _snapped Massie, glaring at me with her piercing amber eyes.

A gasp escaped Kristen's lips. _Damn. _They really _are _friends. Massie calls her _Claire. _

"Fine Kuh-laire, have it _that _way. You just have friends to talk _for _you", I spat, smirking at my ex beta.

Claire grabbed a piece of her hair and twirled it around her finger innocently. "I have _no idea _who you're talking about Dylan. There's no _Kuh-laire _around here! But there's a _Claire",_ stated Claire in a sweetly innocent voice.

Dempsey kissed her cheek swiftly, while Claire high-fived Olivia, Alicia, and Massie.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh. Well, I guess we'll go now", I quickly said.

I turned on my heel and quickly walked away into school with Kristen trying to keep up with my quick pace.

I heard laughter and a, "Looks like the _queen _lost her _crown". _

**12:00 p.m., Monday**

**BOCD**

**BOCD cafe**

**Kemp POV**

"Massie?", I asked, twirling my fry in my ketchup.

She looked up from her pizza that she was eating, "Yeah Kemp?".

"Well, my brother always throws this start of school/end of summer bash thing. I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for it..", I rambled, shoving the fry in my mouth.

Massie playfully tapped her chin, I swallowed my fry and gave a small smile. She giggled, "Of course, I would be honored too!".

I grinned, "Sounds great, I'll give you the details later".

Massie nodded happily , and laughed as Alicia wiggled her eyebrows.

Claire and Olivia giggled and rolled her eyes.

Josh and Chris exchanged a glance and looked at Derrick.

Derrick grunted, "Excuse me guys, I gotta go".

Everyone nodded and went back to gossiping, or eating.

**Derrick POV**

_Damn. Damn. Damn!_

I punched a random locker as I walked down the empty hallway.

Block and Kemp are going out _again! _And at a party, that means they're like _exclusive. _

I kicked at the ground with my new converse, scuffing the tip.

_Fuck. _I should've asked her out sooner. Now it's Kemp and Massie this. Massie and Kemp that.

Now I needed a date to that damn party.

Well, there's Layne, er, Kori, um, Carrie, Kristen, Skye.. eh. They're not really anything special.

**Alicia POV**

As soon as Derrick left, and Massie and Kemp started to talk, and Claire went to go get some soda, we started to talk. We as in me, Liv, Josh, and Chris.

"Now, they're like _exclusive!_", whisper-shouted Olivia.

Josh nodded, "We need a plan _ASAP. _".

"Well, we could like hook-up Derrick and Massie", stated Chris.

I rolled my eyes, _"Mr. Genius! _You're sister does not _hook-up! _We could force Dylan and Kemp together, then like, get Massie and Derrick together, w_ithout _them just hooking-up".

Chris laughed, "Fine Leesh. Have it your way, _burger king."_

I smirked, "And you'll be loving it, _Ronald McDonald". _

Me and Olivia giggled while high-fiving eachother. Josh smirked, "_You just got owned son!". _

**Claire POV**

I watched Kristen walk up to me, while she glanced around. Probably making sure Dylan didn't see her.

"_CLAIRE. _Come back to the PC, I need you. Dylan isn't acting nice!", whimpered Kristen.

I rolled my eyes. _I swear, Kristen used to be SO much smarter, than this. _

"Hun, grow a brain. Then maybe, Dylan would be nicer to you. _Ha. Yeah right", _I smirked laughing out loud. Kristen opened her mouth but nothing came out except a whimper/groan. _Err, weird much?_

I giggled, "I make myself laugh. _Ha"._

I turned on my heel sending a wink at Dylan who was glaring at the scene.

* * *

**Did I tell you how much I hate Writer's Block? GAHH. it sucks ! I've been listening to A Rocket To The Moon non-stop(: Those songs, are PURE GENIUS~.**

**Arizona soon, I get to see my family out there. WOOT WOOT:D.**

**Pretty Little Liars tonight:) yesyesyes !**

**Review, por favor? Thanks**

**-Kaitlin  
**


	12. Those Little Spies

** I love my reviews :D Pretty Little Liars wasn't very intense last night, who watched it?**

**ANYWHOO. I skipped to the day of the party, SO, keep that in mind (:**

**Enjoy my friends !**

**

* * *

**

**6:00 p.m., Saturday**

**Hurley Estate **

**Front Door **

**Massie POV**

"You've gotta like senior parties", shouted Josh over the music that blasted out of the scattered speakers.

Alicia eagerly nodded, Derrick rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna dance with Josh!", squealed Alicia as she dragged Josh away.

"I'm dancing with Liv", shouted Chris as he grabbed a giggling Olivia.

"I'm dancing with Dempsey", gushed Claire as she grabbed her beau.

I sighed looking over at Derrick , the guy I was left with. He looked at me curiously. My eyes scanned the crowd of high schoolers. My eyes landed on Kemp who was grinning as he made his way toward me. He looked _good, _clad in a white t-shirt that showed his _wonderful _abs, and black skinny jeans, _but not TOO skinny. _

He reached me and kissed me on the cheek, my skin tingled.

"Hey Kemp!", I giggled. He nodded.

"Hey, wanna go meet my brother?", asked Kemp. I took his hand and nodded.

Derrick cleared his throat and muttered, "Yeah, I'm fine. You guys could leave. Just _go ahead". _

My eyes widened, _crap, _I totally forgot about Derrick. I apologized, "Er, we'll be right back Derrick".

Kemp nodded and started to lead me away.

We stopped right in front of a couple sucking face. The boy had brown curly hair, similar to Kemp's, he looked _just like Kemp. _The girl was blonde, skinny, and didn't dress like a tramp.

Kemp awkwardly cleared his throat. The couple pulled away and looked at me curiously with grins.

The guy stood up from the couch, "You must be Massie Block, the one Kemp can't shut up about. I'm Jake Hurley". I smiled while Kemp playfully punched him.

The girl stood up, "Hey, I'm Jake's girlfriend, Skye Hamilton, I've heard _a lot _about you".

"Shut up you guys", whined Kemp as he glared at the two. I just laughed to clear the subject.

"So is this a bad-ass party or what _Kempie_?", smirked Jake.

"Bad-ass _Jakie", _growled Kemp. Me and Skye just rolled our eyes, and started to chat.

**Alicia POV**

"Hey Leesh, I wanted to ask you something", mumbled Josh against my hair.

"Kay, ask".

"Will you be my girlfriend? Like _official.", _asked Josh pulling away looking into my eyes.

"Yes", I eagerly said.

"For real?", asked Josh his head tilted to the side.

I pressed my lips against his, and pulled away. "Does _that _answer your question?"

"Yes", Josh mumbled shyly, grinning at me.

"Crap", I groaned. Derrick was rushing toward us, his eyes flashed with anger.

"whaa-", started Josh, his eyebrow knit together in confusion.

Derrick quickly interrupted, "Sorry _happy couple, _I need Josh". Derrick yanked Josh away, and dragged him off the dance floor.

I nodded and rushed off to find Olivia.

**Chris POV**

"Will you be my girlfriend Liv?", I asked shuffling my feet on the floor.

"Duh, of course!", Olivia squealed. I laughed as I gave her a hug.

"You know, ever since this school year, things are so crazy and _good", _mumbled Olivia as we broke apart.

"Well you know, The Blocks _always _know how to put on a good show. We _make _things _good._", I stated cockily.

Olivia rolled her eyes and playfully shoved me.

"Other _happy couple, _I need Chris, sorry", interrupted Derrick, who had a nodding confused Josh behind him.

Before I knew it I was being yanked away by Derrick and shoved into Josh.

We ended up outside near the patio.

"Is there a reason you pulled us away from our girls _Derr-ick", _spat Josh. I nodded.

Derrick glared and stabbed a finger at the jacuzzi. Me and Josh followed his gaze. _Oh. _

Massie, Kemp, Jake, and Skye were all sitting on the edge of the jacuzzi while they dipped their feet in.

Massie and Kemp were holding hands with Massie's head on Kemp's shoulder. Massie was talking to Skye. Kemp was talking to Jake.

"Sorry dude", mumbled Josh.

"But Massie's happy you know. " continued Josh.

"She's going to get _hurt. _", I snapped. She's gone out with a guy like Kemp before, he ended up dumping her on her ass. I was left to pick up the pieces.

Derrick stared hard at the ground, I sighed.

_We had our work cut out for us. _

**Alicia POV**

Me and Olivia settled down by the bay window that had a great view of the backyard. Derrick, Josh, and Chris were huddled together.

Massie, Kemp, Jake, and Skye were all out by the jacuzzi. I sighed.

"_Leesh, _we need to get this done! We need a plan!", shouted Olivia as she tapped on the window.

"I know, we need a plan. It's just hard to make one!", I mumbled.

Olivia looked at me in sympathy and patted my hand, "Sorry Leesh".

"It's fine. Me, you, Josh, and Chris need to _talk. ASAP", _I stated.

Olivia nodded sternly and stared hard at the window.

_No one ever said it was going to be easy. _

**Claire POV**

I inwardly groaned looking at Dylan and Kristen stumbling toward me.

Dylan looked skanky in and emerald green tube top that was supposed to be a shirt, but she wore it as a dress, so her ass almost showed.

Kristen wore the same thing, but in hot pink. They both wore sky high jimmy choos.

I sighed, _some people NEVER change. _

_"_Hey skank", spat Dylan, Kristen solemnly nodded.

"Says the girls wearing the tube top_ shirt_ as a _dress!", _I snapped rolling my eyes.

"I'm not the one sleeping with Dempsey Soloman!", shouted Dylan. Kristen winced. People nearby turned to see what the problem was.

"We are _not _sleeping together. We just got together _this week _dumb ass. She's not a skank, _unlike you!", _smirked Dempsey wrapping his arm around me. _Talk about night in shining armor. _

Bystanders laughed at Dylan and went back to what they were doing.

Dylan huffed, "_Whatevs Lyons!". _She walked away with Kristen on my heels.

"Do you think she's a prostitute?", asked a random guy.

I giggled and kissed Dempsey's cheek.

_I'm so glad I left them._

**Massie POV**

My eyes narrowed at the sight of them spying on me and Kemp.

Chris, and Josh were 'hiding' behind a pair of chairs. Derrick was no where in sight.

Olivia and Alicia were sitting in the gigantic bay window peering out at me and Kemp.

I growled, and Kemp looked at me in confusion.

He quietly asked, "What's wrong?".

I stabbed a finger at my brother and Josh, Kemp just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

He wrapped an arm around me, I smiled and went back to the current conversation that was on the topic of The Dodgers.

_I'm going to have to have a talk with Leesh, Chris, Josh, and Liv. _

**Chris POV**

"Bye D", we mumbled. Derrick nodded and left. he decided to ditch the party and head home. I sighed and looked over at Massie.

"Shit", I whisper-shouted.

Josh looked at me in surprise.

I pointed a finger at Massie, who was narrowing her eyes at me and Josh.

Josh widened his eyes, "_Thank god Derrick left!". _

I nodded as we scrambled away, back to the thriving party.

_I'm in for some deep shit. _

_

* * *

_**Gahh, better than the last few, well I think. I'm SUPER tired, i spent all day with my best friend, and i got home late.I'm leaving for my vacation THURSDAY, so I think I can update tuesday, or wednesday!**

**Review please? thank you:)**

**-Kaitlin  
**


	13. Trainwreck

**Hey guys! I'm going on my vacay in a couple of days. STOKED. Well, have you listened to Still Around by 3OH!3? , IT'S AMAZING . Back on topic:D, This is the 'talk' between Massie, and the little spies:) So, some people might SPLIT. hint hint. **

**

* * *

**

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Saturday, 12:00 p.m.**

**Massie POV**

I paced back in forth in front of Chris and Alicia. Chris was looking around the room nervously.

Alicia was biting her lip, her large brown doe eyes were widened to the max.

"Where the _hell _is Olivia and Josh!", I growled. My fists clenched.

Right on cue, Josh and Olivia burst into my room, both of their faces red, their breath labored.

"Sit _down. _NOW. ", I yelled, stabbing a finger on my bed that was currently occupied by Chris and Alicia.

They both sat down, cringing away.

"What's wrong Mass?", whimpered Olivia. _Way to play innocent. _

"Oh you _all _know what the _fuck _is wrong! _YOU DAMN SPIES!", _I screamed. They all winced and exchanged glances.

"Look, we didn't mean to!", whispered Chris, jumping up.

"Oh you didn't _mean _to. But you _did! _Why can't you be happy for me! _Why? _I let you and Olivia be happy, when I didn't know who the _fuck _she was! I let Alicia and Josh be happy! I never _meddled _with you guys!", I shouted, stomping my sock clad foot on my carpeted floor.

"Massie, Kemp just seems _wrong. _It just doesn't feel _right!", _snapped Olivia jumping up beside Chris.

My frustration grew even more. "And I suppose you know what _right _is? What's the definition? How is he _wrong? _Answer that for me!", I spat at her. Chris wrapped an arm around her.

"Chris, Olivia, _OUT!", _I screamed as I pushed them out of my room.

I turned back to Alicia and Josh, their jaws were resting on the floor. "Close your mouths!", I snapped. The obeyed.

"Actually _Josh, _just go!", I whispered. Josh just nodded dejectedly and ran out the room.

"Massie I'm _so _sorry! Please just-", pleaded Alicia.

"_No. _I will _not _listen. I thought _you _of all people would understand! You're like my sister, more like _were _my sister. ", I interrupted, glaring my amber eyes at her crumbling figure.

"Massie, _don't!", _pleaded Alicia.

I started to breathe heavily through my nose, " I _will! Get out. _Stay away from me _Rivera". _

Alicia slid off the bed, tears were running down her cheeks, before she left she whispered, "_You don't mean it". _

I screamed in frustration, and threw an empty glass at my wall. The glass shattered, it looked like crystalized rain falling down on my carpet.

_Yeah, maybe I DID mean it. _

**Alicia POV**

I started shake furiously, tears blurred my vision. As soon as I closed the door I was wrapped up in a hug.

"We heard what she said Alicia", whispered Josh as we pulled apart.

"She didn't mean it", mumbled Chris, he looked like he was about to break down crying any moment.

Olivia just mumbled something no one could comprehend.

"We need to leave, _all of us", _I muttered.

"What do you mean?", said Chris, his eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"We need to give her space.", I replied simply, starting down the stairs.

"Chris let's go to Derricks, we can crash over there", mumbled Josh wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"Let's crash at my house Leesh", whispered Olivia kissing Chris on the cheek.

"See ya guys later", mumbled Chris as he walked out the door with Josh on his heels.

"Let's go Liv", I muttered glancing at the stairs, tears burning my eyes again.

Olivia squeezed my hand in assurance and called her driver to pick us up.

**Chris POV**

"I can't believe she went apeshit on us! I mean it's Massie!", I shouted after we got into the car.

"Me either Chris", muttered Josh.

"Thank _god _Derrick wasn't caught. That would've been _god I don't even want to think of it", _I whispered. Coming up with the worst possible scenarios in my head.

"She made Olivia _and _Alicia cry. Alicia, her best friend, of all people. Did you think she meant it?", mumbled Josh.

I hoped not. "No, Massie isn't like that. She's just pissed, hopefully this passes over by Monday", I whispered. I frowned, _What made Massie so mad? I mean we DID spy, but I never expected to get THAT mad. _

_"_Well we're here Chris", stated Josh as he swung open the car door.

_Now time to tell Derrick. _

**1:00 p.m., Saturday**

**Ryan Estate**

**Olivia's bedroom**

**Olivia POV**

I sighed as I let my brownie batter blizzard melt in my mouth.

I heard Alicia sniffing and brushing away tears that were running down her cheeks. She was shoveling a hot fudge sundae into her mouth.

"_She didn't mean it", _came from the TV, causing Alicia to look up at the screen that was playing Pretty Little Liars.

She burst into tears all over again, I quickly changed the channel.

"_Leesh, _calm down. Imagine how Chris feels. Massie will get over it!", I whispered, rubbing her shoulder.

"I _know. _But it's _Massie. _She hasn't treated me like that since I told her that I hit Chris with a bat accidentally.", replied Alicia, looking down at her lap.

"Yeah.. _WAIT. _You hit _Chris _with a _BAT_?",_ I _yelled, my eyes widening. _And Chris still plays baseball. _I mentally cringed at the thought of a bat making contact with him.

"Don't ask, you don't want to know", mumbled Alicia, her cheeks brightened in embarassment.

"Okay then. But things will be better by Monday", I giggled.

"Promise?", whispered Alicia, her voice cracking, fresh tears sprouted up.

"_Promise.", _I stated, squeezing her hand for reassurance.

Alicia nodded and turned away toward her phone. She silently checked her phone. I knew what she was doing, checking if Massie texted or called her. She smiled grimly, _Massie didn't say anything. _

I turned the volume up, there was an _Ace of Cakes _marathon on, one of my favorites.

"Geoff is the best", mumbled Alicia, her eyes glued to the screen.

"I know _right?", _I giggled, I pushed my blizzard toward her, her stomach growled.

She smiled thankfully. _Things better get better. _

**1:00 p.m., Saturday**

**Lyons Estate**

**Claire's Room **

**Claire POV**

"Claire!", shouted Massie, bursting through my door.

I fell off my chair, not expecting Massie to be here, and screamed.

"_Oops! _You okay", mumbled Massie rushing toward me.

"Yeah _I _am. But are _you _okay?", I asked, noticing her messy ponytail, her scowl, and frustration in her eyes.

"_No. _Alicia, Olivia, Josh, and Chris have been spying on me and Kemp. They think he's just _wrong. _And that I'm going to get hurt.", she stomped over to my bed and plopped down on it.

I plopped down beside her and asked, "Did you talk to them about it?".

"Yes, just right now", she muttered, anger flashing in her amber eyes again.

"How did it go?", I asked softly, not wanting to get her _more _mad.

"_Bad. _I blew up at Olivia and Chris, _literally _threw them out of my room. Uh, I just pretty much kicked Josh out. I totally went apeshit on Alicia. Like went really _bitchy _on _Alicia. _But I thought she was supposed to be on _my _side. I thought _she _would _understand. _But she _didn't. _Chris, my own _twin, _didn't believe me!", she shouted, spilling out her anger, grabbing at my blankets, gritting her perfectly white teeth.

I nodded along, letting her know I was listening, letting her vent out her anger at me.

"Sorry Claire. I'm just venting all my shit out on you, you're a really good friend.", whispered Massie, she smiled solemnly.

I squeezed her hand, "It's find Mass, you gave me a second chance and stuff, you're my _friend _now".

She grinned, "You know, I'm glad you left the _Bitchy _Committee, they don't deserve a good friend like you".

"Thanks Mass, I'm glad I'm with you guys now", I stated, smiling at her.

She threw her arms around me. "_yourthebest", _she mumbled in my ear.

**1:00 p.m., Saturday**

**Harrington Estate**

**Basement**

**Derrick POV**

"Wait so you're saying, Massie caught you guys spying, and then went ape shit on you?", I asked Chris and Josh through a mouth through of chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeah, that's what happened", muttered Chris, looking hurt at the fact his sister lashed out on him so hatefully.

"Well not really _me, _I just watched. _Then _she kicked me out.", stated Josh glancing at Chris.

"Wait, then who did she hurt the most?", I asked, wincing, thinking of what she actually did, Massie looked like she could be a _vicious _chick.

"First me, then Olivia. She hurt Olivia _a lot. _Which, _normally, _she wouldn't do", mumbled Chris staring hard at the wall.

"_Olivia? _I didn't think she would do that, or hurt _you _Chris", I stated dumbly, not believing my ears.

"Well, she did. Then she kicked me out, then she _totally _went ape shit on Alicia. We heard it all. Massie isn't friends with Alicia anymore. Alicia ran out crying, Massie kicked her out", said Josh, staring at Chris.

"_ALICIA? _But they're like _best friends!", _I shouted, spitting out my root beer obnoxiously.

"Yeah, but not _anymore", _snapped Josh.

Chris just shifted angrily in his seat, glaring at the TV.

"Well at least _you _weren't caught", he muttered, glancing at me.

My eyes widened, _what would've happened?_

Well I already knew the answer.

_My chances with Massie would be NEGATIVE infinity. _

_

* * *

_

**ELLO:D, how you doin'?x) jkay. Did you like it ? I hope so. Er, lots of drama kiddos ! Did anyone watch Pretty Little Liars last night, WOAH, intense stuff right there! So You Think You Can Dance is tonight! WOOT WOOT. :D. Go Kent. **

**REVIEW REPLY TIME~**

**Rosethorn78-**Thanks:D And yeah, PLL is the bestest!

**LuvEdwardXRosalie-**Thank you !I know, poor Derrick, his time will come;). Kempsie's cute huh?

**Fireworks Forever-**Kiwi chips, I LIKE! ha:) it's okay for the review, I just LOVE your reviews:D they're awesometastic, thanks for liking all the couples I have. MASSINGTON FTW.

**Princesoffun-** Thanks(:

**xXxAnGeLaxXx-**Claire's not in on it, you could understand from this story, so yeah..I hope schemy is a word, I like it:D

**CBlover1812-**Kempsie is getting boring, gahh, I like massington better:D

**FlyAndBeFree****-**I love the new penname:D Pretty Little Liars is LEGIT;)I will, thanks, you're fantastical:D

**Done now, hope you read:). Review, please? Thanks:)**


	14. Spying, Lying, and forgiving

**I got back a few hours ago! It was good to see family:D. I need to watch the Pretty Little Liars finale, aaack! So yeah, it was a good vacay, I just wish Kent would've won SYTYD instead of Lauren, but all's good! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, ect. Means a looot! :D**

**

* * *

**

**8:30 a.m., Monday**

**BOCD**

**Front Lawn**

**Kristen POV**

"Kristen! Did you make sure you gave out _all_ of the invites?" asked Dylan, for like the _billionth _time. Her emerald green eyes fixated on me.

"_Yes", _I snapped, then continued, "You treat me like I'm _below _you, like I'm special-ed and you're a _freaking genius!" _

Dylan widened her eyes; she's probably not used to _me _snapping at _her. _Now that Claire's gone, it was just _me. _If she didn't have me, she would be a _loner, _and Kemp doesn't like loners.

"I was just making sure, I want this party to be _perfect", _she whispered, I knew she was sorry because her green eyes lost their shine for a second.

I smirked at no one in particular, _victory, _Sweet _victory. _I turned and looked at Chris, he looked heartbroken, strangely, and he _still _had Olivia hanging on his arm.

I sighed; I could never be Chris's girl. It wouldn't happen.

_Ding! _I have an idea. I can tell Dylan's secret to Massie, Massie will like me, Chris will like me. _TADA!_

I looked at Dylan hesitantly; her eyes were fixated on the ground, her Jimmy Choo clad foot was kicking at the freshly manicured grass that covered BOCD's front lawn.

I grinned, now I can have Claire back, have _real _friends. And maybe, I could have Chris, but I was wishing on this one.

A tinge of guilt shot through me as I saw Massie kissing Kemp, and Dylan watching with sad eyes. Massie and Kemp were just _so _happy together, like the _it _couple. Then Dylan Marvil had to ruin it with her slutty ways.

"Did you guys hear? Massie's mad at Josh, Olivia, Alicia, _her BESTFRIEND, _and Chris, _her BROTHER. _", gushed some random girl that came up to us.

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "Oh really".

"Yeah, she's still friends with Derrick and Claire though, I heard it was about a boy, maybe Kemp!" whispered the random girl.

A scowl appeared on Dylan's face, "Okay, now _shoo shoo _loser!"

The girl glared weakly and scampered off to the main building.

_Hum, I wonder what happened... _"That was rude Dyl", I stated staring after the girl.

"So? I'm alpha; I could do whatever the hell I want. See ya", snapped Dylan, I knew there was a reason I was going to backstab her, reason number one, _she's a major bitch. _

**Massie POV**

"Hey babe!" greeted Kemp as he walked up to me, kissing me on the cheek swiftly.

I grinned, "Hey Kemp".

"And hello to you too!" mumbled Claire, rolling her eyes as she kissed Dempsey once again.

Kemp blushed, "Oh, hey Claire and Solomon". Dempsey nodded in response, Claire just rolled her eyes.

"Hey ladies and gents!" shouted Derrick as he approached us with Chris, Alicia, Olivia, and Josh hot on his heels. I narrowed my eyes, who cares if I was being immature.

I hadn't talked to any of them since the fight on Saturday. They never even trusted me anyway, why should I trust them?

I waved to Derrick as he came to a stop. Alicia, Josh, and Olivia looked hurt that I didn't acknowledge their presence. Chris looked at me, then to the ground in shame.

"So did you guys get the invite?" piped up Claire, breaking the _very _awkward silence, glancing at all of us.

Everyone nodded. "I wonder why Dylan's inviting _all _of us", I murmured staring at everyone. I couldn't help but notice the mischievous glint in Kemp's eyes. I shook it off, it was probably nothing special.

The bell had already ringed, so our group broke apart and headed our separate ways. Kemp kissed my cheek and ran off to his first class, throwing a quick, "See you in second period Mass!" over his shoulder.

I felt a familiar hand grab my wrist. I spun around quickly. It was only Chris. I winced at his eyes, they were red and puffy, he had been crying. I quickly yanked my arm away.

"Massie, _don't", _he pleaded; a frown was etched on his face.

I stood there and stared.

"I'm sorry Mass. I was just overprotective. Sorry. You know how I get. I'm your brother, that's my _damn _job. I give you and Kemp a chance, I swear!" he quickly whispered.

"Fine, I forgive-", I didn't get to finish, and Chris pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and spun me around.

"I only forgive you _bonehead." _I mumbled hugging him back. He nodded and grinned.

"Kay, but if he breaks your heart, I'll beat his ass _so _hard!" he muttered.

I playfully punched him, "Let's skip school yeah?"

He grinned, "Let's do it partner in crime! I hate it when we fight".

"Me too, let's ditch this soap opera".

We happily walked off of school property, and dove into bushes when a car drove by".

By the time we got to the movies, we were covered in twigs, leaves, and mud.

"You look like Rambo!" I teased pulling a stick out of his hair.

"Well you look like Rambo's _twin _then!" he teased back pulling a couple of leaved out of my hair.

**12:00 p.m., Monday**

**BOCD**

**Café**

**Alicia POV**

"Where's Chris and Massie?" asked Olivia, her blue eyes full of concern. I shrugged; I had no idea either...

"They ditched school", stated Derrick. Josh, Claire, and Kemp nodded.

"How do you know?" I questioned raising an eyebrow, if they did ditch, wouldn't Chris have texted Olivia, his girlfriend, too?

"Chris texted me and Josh", mumbled Derrick, nodding toward Josh.

"Massie texted me and Kemp", said Claire, pointing to Kemp.

"Oh, does that mean they're friends again?" asked Olivia, hope and hurt evident in her eyes. I patted her hand sympathetically; cause no one texted me either.

"Well I got to go", mumbled Kemp, tossing his lunch away. We all waved and said our goodbyes; after all he didn't know what the fight was about.

"I think you guys all have to apologize", stated Derrick, this isn't all going to just blow over, he's right.

"I don't think she's going to forgive me and Alicia easily, Josh will be fine", muttered Olivia.

"You mean, all I have to do is say sorry, yada yada yada, and then we could be friends again?" asked Josh, his brown eyes widening. I nodded, rolling my eyes at his boyishness.

"Damn, I've got it easy!" he shouted, grinning at his food. I glared at him while Derrick kicked him under the table.

He ducked his head down to avoid getting shunned by us while we solved our dilemma.

"Well when she came to my house, she was extremely pissed, mostly at Alicia though, then it was Olivia, then it was Chris, then Joshie boy over here. So Leesh, you're going to have to try harder than all of us", advised Claire, piping up in the conversation.

I sighed; a part of me hoped that Massie would forgive me on the spot. But deep down, I knew she hated me right now, and we couldn't go back to what we used to be.

**Derrick POV**

"I wonder what they are doing now Derrick", mumbled Josh as we walked down the hallway to our next class, English.

"Yeah, probably at the movies or something", I replied coolly.

"Did you see Olivia's face when she heard that Chris didn't text her?" chuckled Josh as he rolled his eyes.

I laughed, "Yeah dude, Chris has been saying she's been clingy".

"Yeah, I can just picture her now, hunting Massie and Chris down", joked Josh.

I nodded and grinned, "You're lucky you're off the hook so easily dude".

"I know, but I feel bad for Alicia you know? She just wanted to help and stuff, but Massie took it the wrong way", he rambled.

"I'm so glad we're not girls", I muttered.

"Too much drama", he laughed.

"D, are you just going to give up?" asked Josh, looking at me in concern.

"I don't know Josh, stop acting like a girl, let's talk about sports", I mumbled, not wanting to talk about Massie and Kemp.

Josh nodded awkwardly and looked away.

**Olivia POV**

I glared at my phone. I can't believe Chris didn't text me, aren't I his girlfriend?

"I don't feel so good", I whispered, clutching my stomach for good measure.

Alicia nodded and gave me a smile.

Claire hesitated, "Uh, okay, feel better Liv".

I nodded and ran out of the school building. Of course I wasn't sick; I just wanted to see what Chris was doing.

I mean, what happens if he's mad at me, like Massie turned him against me. But then again, she would've turned him against Alicia, oh shit! They didn't text her either.

I widened my eyes in horror. I and Chris haven't even been going out for long, now his _bitch_ of a sister is ruining things. Damn, I have to get back on her good side, or maybe a little bit of revenge wouldn't hurt…

I tapped my chin, _decisions, decisions_.

**Claire POV**

"Olivia has been acting strange, don't you think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her retreating figure that was making its way out the doors of BOCD.

"Yeah, I guess. She's just not the Olivia she used to be", mumbled Alicia, she was obviously still out of it, and hurt was evident in her voice.

"I did her Chris saying something about her being too clingy and stuff", added Alicia, scanning the halls for Josh.

"Yeah, Massie told me about that. I just hope she snaps out of it before their relationship crashes", I replied, snuggling into Dempsey's side as he wrapped an arm around.

"Hey bitch! Not even the good kind!" sang Dylan as she approached us. Kristen was nowhere in sight.

"_Takes one to know one_" replied Alicia, innocently twirling her hair around her finger.

Dylan narrowed her eyes and stated, "Did you losers get the invites?"

"Why yes we did", I spat putting my hands on my hips.

"You're so lucky you're invited", sneered Dylan.

"No, you're lucky that we are _considering_ going!" I snapped.

Dylan shrunk back and rolled her eyes weakly.

"I swear Marvil, you need to calm the hell down, you don't need to torture me with you're presence", I muttered, stalking off with Dempsey and Alicia hot on my heels.

**Chris POV**

"Oh shit!" shouted Massie.

I jumped up from the swing, "What?"

"You're girlfriend's here", spat Massie. I looked around quickly, not seeing Olivia anywhere. Massie rolled her eyes.

"In the bushes!" she snapped, tilting her head toward a crowd of bushes.

I awkwardly scanned the bushes, until a blonde head popped out, it was _Olivia_.

"_What the hell_? Has she been here the whole time?" I shouted, feeling violated.

She shrugged and burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I whined slapping her on the back of the head.

She wiped the tears from your eyes, "You're _girlfriend_. Is watching you when you're out with you're _sister_. With _binoculars_, the whole she-bang. She's a _pedo-bear_!" she teased and starting clutching her stomach.

I glared at the swings we had just abandoned, it was true.

"Let's go home hoe", I grumbled, grabbing my backpack as I glared at Massie.

"Chris likes a pedo-bear. Chris likes a pedo-bear!" chimed Massie laughing her ass off.

**Josh POV**

I felt bad about the whole blow up with Massie on Saturday. But I'm thankful that I got the least of it.

I called Massie, to apologize of course. I didn't really want to go out looking for her; she was with Chris, that's their bonding time. Plus, I don't even know where they are to this point.

Alicia was right though, all I had to do was apologize. She accepted it easily. She apologized for blowing up at me; after all she believed Chris and Alicia dragged me into it. Which was partly true, they did convince me into doing it, but I did it for Derrick.

"Hey Alicia", I greeted as I plopped down onto the grass of the front lawn of BOCD.

"Hey Josh, you decided to ditch class too?" she asked picking at an imaginary thread.

I nodded and relaxed against the tree trunk. Seems like a day to ditch.

"Olivia left school too, she was 'sick', she's probably out looking for Chris", she muttered, putting air quotations up when she said sick.

I laughed; Olivia is a clingy chick from what Chris says.

"So, I called Massie", I mumbled, side glancing at her.

"What'd she say?" she asked smiling weakly at me.

"She forgave me; she didn't seem tense at all. I think she'll be back to normal in a couple of days", I replied, picking at my shoe awkwardly. Alicia nodded and turned away.

Anyone could tell she was beyond hurt and weak right now. Part of me was angry at Massie for making her this way. But the rest of me pictured myself in Massie's position; I would be pretty pissed too. So, for now, I couldn't pick any sides.

**8:00 p.m., Monday**

**Block Estate**

**Front Door**

**Alicia POV**

I knocked on the door weakly, the door I was accustomed too.

"Good god, you'd think these people who sell stuff can give people a break", mumbled William Block as he swung open the door. He quickly flushed once he realized it was me, "Oh hey Alicia! Come on in, I'll get Massie for you", he gave me a quick hug and rushed up the stairs.

Apparently, he doesn't know about our fight. He knocked on Massie's door, "Honey, someone's here for you". He quickly walked away to his study.

Massie flew out of her room with a big grin, and bounced down the stairs. She finally looked up at me.

Her grin faded and was replaced with a scowl, and her usually happy amber eyes, narrowed with anger.

"Hey Mass", I squeaked, waving weakly.

She rolled her eyes, "Do not 'Hey Mass' me. Who the hell do you think you are? Only friends call me Mass". She put extra emphasis on 'friends'. I cringed, and sighed.

"You know I didn't mean it! I was just trying to help. He isn't right for you! I know it, you know it! Get over it Massie, face the facts. I'm right, you're wrong about him. Get it straight. Everybody knows that, everyone but you!" I shouted as I walked toward her.

Her jaw dropped, I never, ever, snapped at her. She stepped back and regained her composure.

"You bitch", she whispered. I winced, those words, the simplicity of them, hurt like hell.

"Mass-", I started, she interrupted.

"Get out", she whispered, pointing toward the open door.

I shook my head fiercely and started toward her again.

She stepped back, "I said get out", her voice rising.

"Massie don't be like that", I replied, smiling weakly in an attempt to make her happy.

"You, Alicia Rivera, have the nerve. To go to my house, talk to my dad like nothing is wrong. And then, yell at me, in my own house, that I don't know what I'm doing with my love life. Hm? That I'm always wrong, and you're always right? Way to put it Rivera, way to put it!" she shouted, jabbing a finger at me.

Well, she makes it sound like I called her a dumb slut! I didn't freaking do it.

"So you could forgive Josh but not me?" I whispered.

She smiled, "Yeah, I can, cause I can tell, that he, was convinced into it, by you and Chris. And Chris is my twin, my own damn blood. So of course".

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Yeah, so leave, next time I want a Spanish version of Jackie Chan, I'll call you. But for now, just leave", she snarled. She didn't give me time to reply. After the last word was said she bounded back up the stairs, into her room, and slammed her door shut. Taking no notice in her dad and Chris staring in horror at what just happened.

I smiled weakly and walked out, shutting the door behind me.

**Massie POV**

In out, in out, in out. Breathe Massie, just breathe.

I quieted down as I heard my dad's and Chris's hushed voices talking outside my door.

"What the hell just happened between Alicia and Massie?" my dad calmly asked.

"They've been fighting since Saturday dad", replied Chris as he sighed.

"Should I go talk to her? What's wrong?" my dad questioned, now becoming impatient.

"Dad, it's a really long story! You'll just make it awkward" whined Chris, I smiled.

"Go talk to her then, jeesh. You teens and you're drama", complained dad. I listened as his footsteps grew more and more distant, followed by a door closing.

My door swung open to reveal Chris grinning, balancing a pizza and two Dr. Peppers.

I patiently waited as he set down the box and drinks down on my bed, soon after he plopped down beside me.

"So… how goes it?" he asked awkwardly.

"So you saw?" I stated the obvious. He chewed thoughtfully on a slice of pizza.

"Yup. So is this the end of the Rivera and Block duo?"

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know. She's just ticking me off".

He nodded, "Yeah, but Mass, its Alicia, you're going to forgive her anyway".

I sighed, of course he was right. He was Chris freaking Block, my own blood.

"I know, I just don't know when to. But there is going to be rules this time, like standards".

He grinned, "Yes sir! But that's good, what about Olivia?"

I rolled my eyes, "I thought you would never ask. Err, I don't know, but I guess so".

He nodded and smiled.

"You know, as stubborn as you are twin, I could convince you into anything", he chuckled as he pinched my cheek.

* * *

**Soo... did you like it? I sure hope so! At least five reviews, please and thank you!:D**

**-kaitlin  
**


	15. Suspicions and Reunions

**Hey readers(: I watched Pretty Little Liars ! OHMYGOD. It was mindblowing:D BTW, If anyone doesn't know who Charlie Puth is, check him out on youtube ! BIZZOTCH:D, kidding. **

**So read and enjoy my friends:)**

**

* * *

**

**6:00 p.m., Tuesday**

**BOCD Library**

**Some random aisle**

**Chris POV**

My eyes grew wide, standing in the same aisle as me, was a beautiful girl. Her dirty blonde hair was tied up in a tight ponytail, her side profile was amazing. She had navy blue eyes, thick lashes; her lips were full and shiny. Her make-up was light and natural. She wore a red tomahawks shirt and black gym shorts, she sported new red vans. I had never seen her before.

She turned to me, and looked startled. My eyes widened even more, a gasp escaped; the girl was Kristen Gregory, bitchy beta of the Pretty Committee. The 'dumb' one, the little minion.

"Oh hey Chris", she mumbled as she pulled out a book, The Pretty Little Liars.

"Uh hey Kristen", I stated, dumbfounded, who knew Kristen Gregory was capable of reading a book.

"You're look says it all, damn, Kristen Gregory can read, dress casually, not slutty, and not wear a lot of make-up. Big shocker huh?" she stated looking at me calmly, blushing.

"Uh…" I actually didn't know what to say to that.

She giggled, not the dumb giggled she used in public, but a nice, comfortable giggle.

"Yeah, if Dylan caught me like this, she would kill me, make me a loser, spread a nasty lie, you know, the usual", she muttered looking down at her vans.

"What kind of lie?" I asked curiously, wondering how bad Kristen had it. What Dylan had on her, or what she trapped her in.

"To say I got an abortion, that I'm anorexic, that I'm a druggie", she whispered looking at me.

I softened up, Dylan was a big bitch. "Why would she say that?"

"Well because she could have proof, she has the money, she could make up fake abortion papers, get some one that looks like me to get a video of throwing up or doing drugs. Well, that's what she threatened", she mumbled, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Hey, well for the record, I like you better like this. Nice, casual, and real, you know? I wouldn't believe Dylan for a second", I replied, grinning at her.

"Really?" she asked smiling at me through her tears.

"Really" I replied, I walked toward her and wrapped her in a hug, she tensed, then relaxed. She buried her head into my chest, her hot tears soaked my chest, but I didn't mind. Tingles shot through my spine, which shouldn't be happening. I have a girlfriend, but I enjoyed the hug a little too much. I mentally slapped myself.

She broke away from me and whispered, "Thanks, even though I've been a bitch, you gave me a chance".

"Don't thank me. I just like this Kristen better than the fake Kristen. So real Kristen, don't change back", I whispered as I brushed away the last of her tears.

She blushed, "But I have to go Gregory, see you later?"

She nodded and waved as I slowly walked away. I know I shouldn't have did what I did, but I felt that somehow, it was right, and perfect, in a weird way.

**Kristen POV**

I smiled as I slid down the bookcase in bliss.

Chris Block, just hugged me, the real me. The one Dylan forced me to hide because she deemed it as the 'loser' Kristen. The girl she turned me into, was a pure slutty ditz. I knew that wasn't who I wanted to be. As cliche as it sounds, I want to go back to who I used to be.

Chris just gave me that boost of confidence I was dying for. He told me straight-forward he liked me, _the real me. _Well he said he liked this me better, than the fake one. But still, that's a start. A big one.

**6:00 p.m., Tuesday**

**Slice of Heaven**

**Back Booth**

**Derrick POV**

I sighed, this was hard, and useless. Me and Josh decided to hang out with Kemp to get Massie off our backs, so we wouldn't look or sound suspicious.

"So, how is your relationship with Massie?" asked Josh, peeking at me from behind his slice of pizza.

Kemp grinned, a mishevious look was in his eyes, "Great. She's a good girl".

Josh nodded, "That's good".

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, he was talking about her like she was a dog, Massie Block is not a dog.

An awkward silence fell over the table.

"A gay baby was just born!" piped up Josh as he grinned nervously. I rolled my eyes, classic Josh.

"My brother's gay!" snapped Kemp, glaring. That was such a bad lie.

"Seriously?" asked Josh, chuckling nervously, averting his wide eyes.

"No! He's dating Skye Hamilton", laughed Kemp as he took a sip of his coke.

"Dumb ass!" I coughed as Josh started to blush for being so gullible.

Kemp got up and laid down some money on the table. "I got to go guys, my dad needs me", he apologized as he waved.

I nodded, Josh waved good bye.

"I thought he would never leave", muttered Josh as he wiped imaginary sweat off of his forehead.

"I know, but you're so gullible. Jake Hurley being gay? Come on Hotz, think a little, he has his own posse of girls after him, Skye Hamilton, the alpha, included", I scolded, rolling my eyes at him.

"I didn't think, jesus, don't have a cow", he shot back, punching me in the arm.

"Guys can't get pregnant genius", I jabbed, getting up from the booth.

"Look who pays attention in class now. Let's just go", he growled, rolling his eyes at me.

"Fine with me", I happily replied, finally relieved of the awkward atmosphere of Slice of Heaven.

**Olivia POV**

I ran out of the library before anyone could tell that I was there, and spying.

As soon as I was out of sight, I growled, stomped my feet, and gave the night sky the bird.

I know, people might call me a stalker and crazy for following my boyfriend around today, but I'm just making sure he doesn't cheat.

Which now, of course, he might. With Kristen freaking Gregory, I always knew she had a different side to her, I knew her before Dylan made her possessed and ditzy. But I liked it that way, she couldn't have never been competition for me with Chris.

Things change, now that her fake side slipped, her real side shined to Chris.

He hugged _her_, _my boyfriend hugged her_. And he, is the one that started the hug.

I wasn't close enough to hear, but I'm pretty sure it was sappy from her, by the way those waterworks were happening.

Now, she's major competition. _Major_, as in, if I made one little mistake, he would go crawling on all fours to Kristen.

That's the part that hurt the most. It was Kristen for crying out loud.

"So now you're giving the bird to the sky, eh? We might just have to call your old therapist Livs. Cause we don't want you get all wacko on us", teased Bryson, my brother, as he pulled up in his car.

"Shut the fuck up! Why are you even here", I growled, glaring at him as I walked up to the car.

"Woah, calm down! Mom sent me!", he stated, raising his arms in surrender.

I hastily got into the car, and slammed the door. Bryson was looking at me stangley as if to say 'maybe we should call the therapist'.

"Drive!", I snapped as slammed my bag down on the floor.

**8:00 p.m., Tuesday**

**Rivera Estate**

**Front Door**

**Massie POV**

I sighed as I walked up the all to familiar driveway of the Rivera Estate. I came her for one reason and one reason only, Alicia.

I hesitantly knocked on the door, "Wait a second, I'll get it!", I heard Alicia shout as I saw her bound down the stairs through the window.

The door quickly swung open, revealing a stunned Alicia Rivera clad in black sweats and a red Ralph Lauren tank top.

"Massie?", she stuttered as she pulled me inside.

"The one and only", I muttered as I smiled at her.

"Why are you here", she questioned hesitantly, sitting on the couch's edge.

"To apologize. I went all apeshit on you, my brother, your boyfriend, and Liv. Especially you. I was just mad because you didn't trust me and Kemp's relationship. But thanks to Chris and his annoying convincing, I now know that you were only trying to help, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said, I just said it. I didn't think, I was mad and yeah. I'm sorry for being so mean. And for being the bitchiest bitchy bitch in the world. So Leesh, Will you be my best friend again, well my sister again?", I apologized, trying to catch my breath. Well hey, the Blocks were known for doing long speeches. My mom, lectures, shopping crap, convincing. My dad, lectures, toasts, business. And me and Chris, we just always talked.

Alicia smiled and jumped on me, knocking both of us down on the floor on the couch.

"So is that a yes?", I asked as we both got up from the couch.

"Duh Mass! Hugs are never a no!", she squealed.

I laughed, "Movie?".She tapped her chin and smiled.

"Never Back Down?", she asked smiling mischeviously. We both swooned over Sean Faris and Cam Gigandet.

I nodded happily as we bounced down the steps to the basement.

Some may call us weird for making up so fast, but if you're like me and Alicia, fights barely mean anything after apologies.

**Chris POV**

I sighed as I sunk down on my bed with my phone in my hand. I would be alone in the house for the rest of the night, parents were on some cruise, Massie was at Leesh's house. She took my advice and made up with her.

I just had a three-way call with Derrick and Josh. I told them about my encounter with Kristen, which got me confused.

Which led to a lot of 'what if's'. Like what if Kristen was like herself when I first got here? Would've I date her instead of Olivia, the problem is, I think I would've. Which is worrying me.

God, I'm acting like a freaking girl. I have to talk to Massie as soon as possible, just to sort my crap out. Olivia or Kristen?

It all depends how they are tomorrow.

Will Kristen dress and act like she did today? Or will she go back to being fake and a minion of Dylan Marvil?

Will Olivia still be creepy and stalkerish and clingy? Or is she going to be sweet ol' Olivia again?

I slammed my head down on my pillow and screamed. Wow, that was girly.

I scrambled up from bed and ran out of my room. Maybe some baseball can clear my head, but never mind, the Dodgers, aren't doing so well.

Maybe a pig out is the way to go. Yeah, it's that way.

* * *

**So Did you like it? Kristen and Chris? :O. Yeah, I didn't think that would happen either, I surprise myself too. REVIEW REPLY TIME!:D**

**OptimistPessimistRebel- Love the name by the way:) YEAH, cause words hurt more than fists:D WOOT WOOT, yeah Olivia and her special bincoulars(: Aint she something? Thank you for loving my ideas, you idea lover ! :D**

**lovetheclique- Yeah yeah, but Alicia is supposed to be like that, Massie is a bitch, mhmm, i know it, you know it, everybody knows it. BUT there would be no drama if she wasn't, you know? That's just how Alicia is, well her towards Massie, Massie is like her sister:)**

**HelplessyDevoted- loving the name,:D. I WATCHED IT ! Sweet mother of baby jesus! It was MIND-BLOWING:D Every moment was like WOAH, wait, WOAH, and then stop, WOAH MAMA:D ! yeah, I ACTUALLY did that(:I started rolling on the floor when Toby got caughtD: Kent all the way(: !**

**CBlover1812-Yes, why yes she is(: And yeah she did(: Something bad is going to happen. Muuahahhaha;D !**

**Ella- Soon, I suppose. Yeah, I'm getting bored with Kemp too. But don't you love the drama:D?**

**giantlollipops- GIANTLOLLIPOPS? YUM:D Thanks(:**

**ToriTiffaniiAlexis- yeah me too(:**

**Well thank you all my reviewers(: It's fun to read all your reviews, and see your views of the story:D. Thanks again. **

**Five reviews for next chapter, yeah?**

**-kaitlin  
**


	16. The things Josh puts in Derrick's head

**Why hello there:D, School is going to start soon, ack ! Only good thing, I get new stuff(: thanks for all the reviews you guys! (: I appreciate it ! I used an idea of Rakell's, so it's a small part, but I just want to give credit, I don't wanna get flames for not. And BTW, It's the dream part, you'll get it when you read it.  
**

* * *

**7:30 a.m., Wednesday**

**BOCD**

**Front Lawn **

**Massie POV**

I sighed happily as I sat down next to Kemp on the bench that was located under our group's tree.

"Hey Massie, so no one's fighting anymore?", asked Kemp as he kissed my cheek softly. I swiftly shook my head, no.

Alicia smiled at me as she hugged Josh. Chris nodded happily, but he looked off into the distance like he was thinking about something. _I'll talk to him later. _

"So you guys, are we all going to Dylan's party? It's masquerade, but it's a month away", asked Claire as she walked up to us with Dempsey faithfully by her side.

A chorus of '_yeahs'_ filled the air, everyone had smiles plastered on their faces, except for Derrick he was staring hard at the ground, and Chris, who was now looking over to the parking lot, his eyes happy and bright. I guess Olivia came.

"So I guess that means shopping!", gushed Alicia as she smiled happily.

Me and Claire giggled while the boys groaned.

"I gotta go you guys, see you in class!", piped up Chris as he quickly started away from us. I raised an eyebrow, Chris easily dismissed it.

"Hey guys", sang Olivia as she bounced up to our group.

We all waved, "Chris just left", blurted out Josh as he looked at her. It was obvious she was looking for Chris. I stifled a laugh, thinking about how she stalked Chris around last night.

Anger flashed in her eyes as she looked around. "Oh", she mumbled.

"I'm just going to go to my first period then. If you guys see Chris, tell him I said hey", she muttered as she turned away.

We all averted our eyes as Olivia stalked away.

"Wait, so if Chris isn't with Olivia, who is he with, otherwise, we all are here", questioned Alicia as she raised an eyebrow to no one in particular. Josh and Derrick averted their eyes to each other, then they quickly looked away. Alicia narrowed her eyes supiciously.

I caught Alicia's eye, we both nodded. What ever the boys knew, we were going to find out soon, well we better. Or we could just get it out of Josh and Derrick.

**Chris POV**

I grinned as I walked over to Kristen, trying to reach her before Dylan did. So far Dylan was beating me, she walked pretty damn fast for a girl in _high _heels. But then again, she looked beyond pissed, or was that just her stupid red hair?

I saw Kristen stop in front of Dylan and smile shyly. I cringed, _oh crap. _Dylan got her before me, then she's going to throw a bitch fit at Kristen. Kristen was wearing black skinny jeans, a baggy gray A Rocket To The Moon v-neck, and gray boots that went a little bit over the ankle. Her dirty blonde hair was thrown up in a ponytail.

"What the _hell _are you _wearing? _That's shirt isn't even designer! You're going to ruin our freaking image!", snarled Dylan as she jabbed a finger at Kristen.

"I'm wearing, my _own _clothes, the way _I _like them! Okay? And some one designed it, just because who did it isn't some big name, doesn't mean it's a piece of shit!", snapped Kristen.

"What's wrong with you! I can ruin your image before you could say you don't have a crush on Chris! Which is _not _true, I know for a fact, you like him! You're such a-a-a _slut!", _sneered Dylan.

_Wait, she has a crush on me? Forget about it Chris, you have a girlfriend, speak up you wuss!_

"She is not a slut! If anyone it's you Marvil! Leave her the fuck alone! She doesn't deserve you and your crap!", I threw myself into the argument, positioning myself next to Kristen.

Kristen started to blush, obviously she just noticed I had been there the whole time.

Dylan's jaw dropped, "What the _hell? _What is with you Block kids? Always taking away my friends? You dumb ass-ass-ass-hats!", stuttered Dylan.

"Stop it Dylan! It's your fault anyways", murmured Kristen as she looked away. Dylan growled something incoherent, then quickly walked away.

"Chris-", started off Kristen as she turned to me.

"Chris! Josh said you left! I'm _so _glad I found you. Come on _hun!", _cooed Olivia as she walked up to us. She gave Kristen a once over and smirked. I gritted my teeth at Olivia, and smiled at Kristen.

Olivia jumped on me and kissed me roughly. I pulled away and wiped away the disgusting tasting lip gloss she left on me.

"What the-", I started off.

"Let's go!", purred Olivia as she dragged me away before I had time to say anything to Kristen.

**Olivia POV**

As soon as we were out of everyone's sight Chris pulled away from me roughly.

"Olivia, what the hell were you doing?", he groaned as he leaned against a wall, glaring at me.

I cringed , _Oh crap. _"What were you doing? With Kristen? Sticking up for her?".

"Well you know, A guy can hang out with a girl as a _friend. _Me and Kristen are _friends. _I stuck up for you, when Massie yelled at you, remember?".

"So, then am I just a friend, or is Kristen your other girlfriend? Cause you stuck up with me and her!", I shouted. hopefully I was the girlfriend.

"You're my girlfriend!, only you! Kristen is just a friend! How can you even _think _that I would _cheat _on _you?", _he whispered backing away from me looking hurt.

"I don't know", I mumbled looking down.

"You know, maybe you don't like me as much as I thought you did", he snapped. I looked up, just to see his back that was quickly fading the farther he went.

I sighed, well I just made it _worse. _

**12:00 p.m., Wednesday**

**BOCD **

** Baseball Bleachers**

**Derrick POV**

_Me and Josh were walking down the hallway. Where the hell was I? Wait, never mind. There were pictures of Jake and Kemp Hurley on the walls, it was there house._

_I recognized it so easily from the party. We opened a random door that we heard noises coming from. _

_Josh gasped. I widened my eyes. Jake FREAKING Hurley was making out with a boy on the floor. A boy. A BOY. And...now their frenching. WOAH. _

_Wasn't Jake going out with Skye though? I thought he was freaking straight! As straight as you can get. I was wrong. _

_Jake looked up. "Uh, were you guys watching?", he asked nervously, while the other boy I couldn't recognize darted behind Jake's bed. _

_"Uh yeah. You're gay?", I stuttered. Jake nodded and looked down._

_I turned to Josh stunned. He was smirking at me._

_"TOLD YOU SO HARRINGTON!", he shouted and started to dance around me. _

"DERRICK! Wake up boy!", shouted a loud voice, right in my ear too.

"What? I'm awake, shut the fuck up!", I screamed as I opened my eyes, slapping my hands protectively over my now sensitive ears.

Dempsey Soloman was staring at me curiously. I flipped him off.

"I swear ever since the new kids came, you've been getting weirder and weirder!", he mumbled as he jogged away.

I scrunched my eyebrows together, so that was just a dream? Oh yuck.

"The things stupid Josh puts in my head", I muttered as I glared at my shoes.

**Kristen POV**

"Hey Kris! Wait up!", I heard some one shout from behind me. I swiftly turned around, it was Chris.

"Oh hey Chris. What brings you to this hall?", I asked as I waited for him. I glanced at the end of the hall, the nurses office was at the far end.

He smiled as he fell into step with me, "Oh, well, I'm pretty sure it's something I ate". He pointed toward his flat stomach.

"Just don't throw up on me", I teased as I looked away, he laughed.

"About this morning, thanks for sticking up for me. You really didn't have to. But thanks for doing it anyways", I thanked him as I smiled at him.

He blushed, "No problem, I told you I would stick by you didn't I? And sorry about Olivia, she's never like that, you know? But recently, she's been different. Like, a lot different".

"Yeah, you did. And it's okay, she's your girlfriend, I get it", I mumbled, I stopped in front of the Nurse's office.

He nodded, "Well this is my stop, see you later?".

"Yeah, bye Chris", I waved as I grinned at him. He nodded and entered the room while I walked out of the school, I just felt like ditching.

**3:00 p.m., Wednesday**

A**Block Estate**

**Staircase**

**Massie POV**

"Ow", squeaked Alicia as she nursed her hand that I had just slapped. I put a finger to my lips, telling her to shut it. She rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at me. We started out way up the stairs, into the hallway, and to Chris's door. I opened the door quietly and stepped in with Alicia right behind me.

"Aw!", whispered Alicia as she looked at Chris. I grinned at him. He was curled up under his sheets, his hair was tousled, his mouth was open, drool trickling out slowly, in summary, he looked like a cute little baby.

I went over and sat on his bed. "Wakey Wakey Chrissy Poo!", I cooed into his ear.

"Ba-ba-ba. I'm up", he mumbled lazily, sitting up, stretching his arms up and yawning slowly.

His eyes widened in alarm, finally noticing me smirking at him and Alicia grinning.

"Why weren't you at school Christopher?", scolded Alicia, taking on her more mature side.

He smiled, "My tummy hurt _mommy Alicia". _He smirked and rubbed his stomach.

_"Fine, _but, what's up with you and Kristen Gregory?", I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He groaned, "At the library last night, I saw Kristen, she was _different. _She was wearing vans and _gym shorts. _And she was _reading. _So I talked to her, and she's different, she's really nice and stuff. You saw her today! She changed, and she's a good person!". I looked at him then Alicia, her eyes became glassy, I raised an eyebrow, _again. _

She cleared her throat and explained, "Me and Kristen, used to be best friends. Then, all of a sudden, she changed, turned slutty, bitchy, and ditzy. And started to hang out with _that bit- _I mean Dylan Marvil. And, I knew she was faking it, but I gave up hope of her being my friend again".

Me and Chris were stunned, "So you know the real Kristen too?" he asked with hope in his voice.

Alicia nodded, "I like her a lot better".

"Is that why Olivia thinks you're cheating on her?", I squeaked.

Chris rolled his eyes, "_YES. _She's acting so horrible, she think I'm cheating on her! And I can't believe she thinks I would!".

"Well that's Olivia, big heart, but too much jealousy", mumbled Alicia as she told them about leaving suspiciously right after lunch.

I burst out laughing. Chris glared at me and stated, "Uh yeah, when she left monday, when she was _'sick', _she followed me and Massie to the park". He looked away from me.

"With _binoculars! LEESH, _you should've seen it!", I giggled as tears were running down my cheeks.

Alicia burst out laughing and looked at Chris, then starting laughing more.

"You guys, _stop it. _This is my room!", whined Chris as he glared at us.

"Kristen can sit with us at lunch if you let us laugh more", I offered, smiling at him.

"Fine!", he growled as he jumped off his bed and walked out of the room, leaving me and Alicia rolling on his floor laughing.

* * *

**TWO DAYS IN A ROW, I'm on fireee! :D Well I hope you liked it, I'm going to be busy starting tomorrow, school orientations, shopping, redoing my room(painting, furnishing, the whole she-bang:D). So review reply time, BTW, check out OregonMissy100's story Turn Around The Past, it's awesometastic, plus there's something from me in there(:**

**REVIEW REPLY. **

**Natalia-Kempsie, is cute. But I will always like massington, lets see what happens.**

**Spongefiend-WOOT WOOT, team kent all the way people:D ! why thank you:)**

**CBLover1812-I know, boys are extra flirty. Yeah, massie and Alicia:D I know, but if they just got over with it just like that, there wouldn't be any drama!:D**

**HelplesslyDevoted- haha:D And January 14 right? I think that's when the drama stuff comes back on:D. **

**OptimissistPessismistRebel- You read my mind, I know KRISten and CHRIS, it's some crazy stuff(: But i love it~welcome:D**

**Rakell- I used your idea ! :D But in a dream, cause i thought it would be better that way:), so thanks for the idea! **

**Kay, thanks to anyone who reviews, favorites, alerts:D. Six for next chapter, EEEEP ! I'm almost at a hundred! :D **

**-Kaitlin  
**


	17. Feeling Sorry

**Okay, well first of all, WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS:D OhMyGoodness, thank you, thank you, and thank you(: My mind is blown :D. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: monique, for being the 100th reviewer:). But thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed this story. Second of all, this is bad news, I had a docters appointment, and I have to go to this lab thingy, and get x-rays, you know the drill, and now I have to take this medicine that is the equivalent of liquid crap, I hate not having the ability to swallow pills! But anyways, here's the next chapter:D **

**Oh AND I'm going to start painting my room today:D woo woot.  
**

* * *

**7:30 a.m., Thursday**

**BOCD **

**Front Lawn**

**Chris POV**

"Good luck talking to Olivia!", sang Massie as she bounced over to Kemp. I slightly cringed, and looked at Olivia, who was walking my way.

"Hey Chris, I'm sorry for being a bitch, and for being controlling. Its just, I was nervous that you didn't like me anymore, you know? And I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating", she apologized as she grabbed my hand.

"It's okay Olivia. I forgive you. And I like you still, believe me, okay?", I lied.

She grinned, "And, I even invited Kristen to sit with us at lunch", she pointed toward Kristen who was now talking to Massie, Alicia, and Claire.

"Really? Thank Olivia, she's a good person, and you're a good girlfriend", I smiled as I kissed her softly.

She smirked playfully, "I know I am, by the way, you're not too bad yourself"._ Now that's the Olivia I know. _

**Kristen POV**

I frowned slightly, watching Chris kiss Olivia softly.

"Earth to Kristen, are you still going to Dylan's party?", asked Massie as she leaned against Kemp.

"Uh yeah, I guess so", I stated, I had a pang of guilt in my stomach as I saw Kemp grin in a sick way.

Alicia nodded, "So we're going shopping tomorrow after school, then we are going to crash at Massie's, then we're swimming with everyone. Sound good?".

Everyone nodded and said 'yeah'. "Oh goodness, does she ever leave us alone", muttered Claire as she glared over my shoulder, I swiftly turned around and groaned.

"Hey Kristen, why are you hanging out with these _losers?", _greeted Dylan as she stared hard at me.

"We are not losers!", spat Claire as she stepped past me.

"Yeah, they aren't, _you are. _And they're my friends, and last time I checked, we weren't on the friendly level, _correct?", _I snapped as I glared at her.

Dylan scrunched her eyebrows together, "I have secrets to tell Kristen", she whispered to me.

"Uh _no you don't. _They're all lies, even I know that", stated Chris as he walked up to me with Olivia by his side.

"Show up to the party looking for me, and you're d_ead", _sneered Dylan as she started to back away.

"It's okay _Marvil. _No biggie, she's going with us_", _sang Massie as she threw her arm around me.

Dylan glared at us, and walked away. "You could just _see _the steam coming from her ears", sang Alicia as she grinned at Dylan's retreating form.

**12:00 p.m., Thursday**

**BOCD**

**Baseball Bleachers**

**Massie POV**

"Shopping is going to be _so _fun you guys!", gushed Alicia as she sipped on her Arizona tea, A Rocket To The Moon's _Annabelle _was blasting out of her iTouch.

"I know, we _have _to hit every store!", squealed Claire as she grinned at Alicia.

"Do the boys _have _to go _shopping _with you girls?", groaned Chris as he glared at Alicia.

"You are if you want to go swimming with us Saturday, and escort us to the party. You guys, you _all _have to look good!", stated Alicia as she batted her eyelashes at Josh, I giggled as Kemp groaned from beside me.

"But, it's _my house _too!", muttered Chris as he glared at me.

I glared back, "So, _do you want to wake up covered in feathers Christopher?". _He rolled his eyes.

"No, _fine _then", snapped Chris as he continued stuffing his mouth with Sun Chips. Olivia laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yay! So then it's settled!", sang Alicia as she grinned at me. The boys groaned and rolled their eyes while the girls smiled sweetly.

"Well, I forgot something, I'm going to go back to my locker you guys", I stated as I got up, smoothing down my skirt.

"Bye babe", mumbled Kemp as he lazily smiled against my lips. Everyone else said goodbye and went back to eating and talking.

Alicia and Josh started to talk about something, from the looks of it, Alicia was planning out what Josh was going to wear. Chris and Olivia were kissing, _guess they got out of that rough patch fast. _Claire and Kristen were chatting, now happy to be friends again.

I stopped walking when I saw something leaning against a tree. I smiled softly at the figure, it was Derrick, who had been rather distant nowadays. _Might as well say hey. _

**Derrick POV**

I sighed and turned my iTouch on and tapped on A Rocket To The Moon's _Like We Used To._

"Hey stranger", someone greeted from behind me. I turned my head slightly, it was Massie.

"Hey Massie", I greeted, putting no emotion in it, I saw her grin drop, it was replaced by a frown.

"Why so sad?", she asked as she smoothed down her skirt before sitting down next to me.

"I'm not, just bored. Go I _look _sad?", I stated looking at the ground.

"Yeah, actually, you sort of do. And, you haven't been sitting with us at lunch. I was starting to think you got like a secret girl friend or something", she teased smiling at me.

"Some one actually noticed, with all the drama going around", I muttered looking through my email on my iTouch.

"Don't worry about it", she said as she twisted a piece a grass around her finger.

"Well, there's you and Kemp, making everyone nervous and suspicious. Kristen and Chris, which is bugging the living hell out of Olivia. There's _no way _to avoid it", I snapped.

She jumped up, well like away from me. "Massie, I'm sorry", I apologized.

Her 'smile' wavered, "No, it's okay. You're right, I'm just going to go now", she stated as she walked up.

I raised my iTouch, wanting to chuck it at the ground, but last time I did that, I had to pay to get the new one. I softly dropped in on the grass and groaned.

_Way to drive Massie away Derrick. _

**Alicia POV**

"So, now that all the drama's over Alicia, we could go on another date", stated Josh as he casually leaned against the side of my house, he was dropping me off.

"Is this your way of asking me out on a date Hotz?", I smirked, then grinned as I walked over to him.

"Yeah it is, is that a yes Rivera?", he asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Why yes it is, consider your self lucky", I replied, leaning toward him.

"I am", he smiled, as he closed the distance, kissing me softly.

"_Ehemm ! _".

We both turned our heads toward the noise, Massie was standing their smirking.

"You guys are _so cute!", _she cooed wiggling her fingers.

"Damn right we are. Bye Alicia", said Josh as he smirked back at Massie, who was now rolling her amber eyes.

"Bye", I murmured, playfully glaring at Massie. After he kissed me, he walked off toward his ride, giving me a wink.

I turned to Massie, " I swear, you're like_ the worst!". _

"But you love me!", she sang as she skipped back into the house.

**8:00 p.m., Thursday**

**Block Estate**

**-Massie's Room-**

**Massie POV**

I sighed as I walked out of my room. "But Kemp's _cheating _on Massie, _with Dylan!", _I froze.

I dropped onto my stomach and 'army crawled' my way to the staircase railing. Chris was sitting by the door, looking concerned, and angry. He was holding his phone, I squinted, Kristen's name was printed on the screen. It was clearly on speaker.

"Are you _sure? _We accused that once, Massie got really mad, I don't want that to happen _again, _Kris", he stated glaring at the phone.

"_Chris Block ! _Of course, I'm sure! Dylan _effin _Marvil was my _bestfriend _at one point, she told me e_verything!_ Trust me, she's been going behind Massie's back for awhile now, for like _two weeks", _shouted Kris, blasting her voice from the phone.

I gasped, slapping my hand over my now open mouth. Kemp, my _boyfriend, _Kemp. Cheating on me, with _Dylan Marvil? _I looked at the ground, tears burning my eyes.

I knew deep down in my heart, she was telling the truth, she would _never _lie to Chris. This would explain all the '_I'm busy', _and '_I have to go the bathroom_', or '_I forgot something, let me go get it'. _And all the secret glances he's given that have thrown me off.

I let a tear fall, then I slowly backed away.

"Kristen, I'm sorry. I believe you, I seriously do. But, I _promised _Massie. I can't tell her! I can't! I don't want to lose her. I'm going to go, bye", he stated, closing the call. I quickly ran back into my room, dove under the covers that were already messed up.

I buried my face in the pillow, _what the hell had I done to deserve this?_

First, Derrick, he totally blew up at me. Now, Kemp's freaking cheating on me?

I hear someone lean on the doorway. I looked up from the pillow, it was Chris, who looked concerned.

"So you heard?".

**Chris POV**

As soon as I ended the call, I looked upstairs. I saw a flash of _Paul Frank _pajamas, and brown hair. Massie.

_Shit, _she heard it! Now she knows what Kemp's doing.

I jumped up, dropping my phone, and bounded up the stairs, not stopping till I arrived in her doorway.

A head popped out from underneath the mess of blankets, it was Massie.

"So you heard?", I asked, shifting awkwardly.

"Yes, do you believe her", she croaked.

I shrugged, "I'm sorry Mass".

"Do you believe it?", she asked again.

I gulped, thinking it over, "I promised you Massie, and I'm keeping my promise".

She smiled bitterly, "I'll do something at Dylan's party".

I turned around and walked back to my room.

It took all my will power not to scream 'You idiot! Break up with that ass hat right now!'.

But I didn't.

* * *

**Yeah, so that was a filler:D Don't hate me! But I have plans, BIG PLANS:D. Some of you will hate me, others will love, people who don't read this story, won't care at allD:. **

**But anyways, thanks for all the reivews!:D Five more? At least. **

**-Kaitlin  
**


	18. On the Edge

**So here it is readers:D Thanks for reviewing. i love reading your reviews:)THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO : Fireworks Forever, her reviews are long and awesometastic:D  
**

**

* * *

**

**2:30 p.m., Friday**

**Westchester Mall**

**Main Entrance**

**Massie POV**

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day", asked Kemp wrapping an arm around me. I mentally cringed, wanting to cry.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, just think about what color dress I should buy", I lied, gritting my teeth together.

"Green. I bet you would look _great _", he stated kissing my forehead.

I bit my lip, that was the color of _her _eyes. Stop Massie, you're going to give yourself away.

"Time to go shopping girls!", sang Alicia as she skipped toward a store. The boys rolled their eyes, while the girls followed her.

"Bye babe", said Kemp as he kissed me on the cheek.

I nodded, slipping away from him, quickening my pace.

**3 LONG hours later..**

"Alicia, let's go to the food court, I'm hungry!", I whined, dragging my bags on the floor.

The other girls pleaded with her, on my side.

"Okay! We got everything we needed!", sang Alicia, still peppy, probably from all the frapps she drank while we were on the three hour spree.

I nodded, I had gotten a purple dress, sleeveless ( to show Kemp that I'm better than _her) , _it hit mid thigh, and a pair of strappy silver heels.

"Finally!", groaned Claire, Kristen, and Olivia. Claire had gotten a black dress, a floor sweeper, it had a slit that stopped midthigh, it was a halter. Kristen and Olivia, they had similiar dresses. Kristen had a navy off the shoulders, mid thigh dress. Olivia had the same one, only in midnight blue. Alicia had an off the shoulder red dress, it hit mid thigh.

As soon as we arrived at the food court we went to our boyfriends.

Claire plopped down on Dempsey's lap, "Hey Claire", he murmured as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Liv", greeted Chris as he eyed me. "Hey Chris", she replied, kissing him softly.

"Hey Alicia", stated Josh as Alicia jumped onto his lap.

Kristen sat in a empty chair, Derrick stared at me, I looked away. I sat next to Kemp.

"Hey babe", he greeted as he pulled me roughly on his lap, kissing my neck.

"Hey _Kemp", _I muttered, annoyed that he pulled me on his lap.

Derrick glared at Kemp, smiling shyly at me. I smiled back.

"So, uh, which house are us boys going to?", asked Kemp breaking away from me, staring at Derrick with annoyance.

"At Derrick's house", mumbled Chris, looking between me, Kemp, and Derrick.

"Well than let's go", replied Kemp, getting up, pulling me with him. _Am I some freaking rag doll?_

Everyone stared at us in confusion, but got up anyways.

**10:00 p.m., Friday**

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room  
**

**Massie POV**

"What's up with you and Kemp?", asked Claire as she turned down the volume on the TV.

Kristen looked down, while Alicia looked at me expectantly.

"Nothing. It's just, I was stressed over all the drama", I lied, smiling shyly for good measure.

"Oh, well it looks like it cleared up. Chris asked me out for another date", stated Olivia, smirking a bit, at Kristen.

"Me too, well, Josh asked me out on another date", replied Alicia breaking the tension.

"Same with me and Dempsey", sang Claire, then added, "You guys, your love lifes are so drama-filled, mine is so _blah". _

I reached over to my bed and knocked down on it, "Don't jinks it Claire!".

She quickly knocked on the wood, blushing.

"My drama _better _be over", muttered Olivia, slightly glaring at Kristen. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity.

"Stop it", whisper-shouted Claire, right in Olivia's ear. Olivia looked away, blushing.

"Well you know, as much fun as we had today, want to crash? We still have tomorrow?", piped up Kristen, smiling at Claire.

"Yeah, see you in the morning ladies", I murmured, settling into my nest of blankets, turning on the TV to MTV.

A chorus of 'good nights' rang through the room, a comfortable silence followed.

I shut my eyes, tuning the TV out._ I want Kristen's news to be a lie, that Kemp cheating on me isn't true. But, I know I can't avoid it. _

**10:00 a.m., Saturday**

**Block Estate**

**Upstairs**

**Massie POV**

"I'm still _tired!", _whined Olivia as we walked out from my room.

"That's what you get for staying up late with me!", sang Alicia, and she wasn't even tired, but then again, she ordered a load of Starbucks.

We stomped down the staircase only to reveal Josh, Chris, Kemp, Dempsey, and Derrick; All shirtless.

"Hey ladies", greeted Chris as he kissed Olivia, I fake-gagged.

"Hey Massie", stated Kemp as he walked up to me, and kissed me. _God, he doesn't even have the courtesy to tell me sorry about yesterday? _But then again, he doesn't have the courtesy to tell me he's cheating on me. Or the fact, that he's just _cheating on me. _

_"_Hey Alicia", said Josh as he pulled her into a hug, same with Claire.

I saw Derrick smiling at me in the corner of my eye, which caused me to smile into Kemp's chest. So, Kemp squeezed me harder. _OW, you bast-_

_"_Let's swim!", piped up Kristen, as she started to walk out the door, toward our pool.

Me, Derrick, Kemp, Chris, Claire, Kristen, Josh, Alicia, and Dempsey cannon-balled into the pool, making the area or anyone(Olivia) around it, completely soaked. I saw Kristen and Chris grinning, and Olivia glaring as she slipped quietly into the pool.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?", asked Claire as she wrapped herself around Dempsey, piggy-back style.

"Chicken Fight!", I shouted grinning at Chris, we were pros at that.

He grinned back, everyone else agreed.

"I'm not going to play", stated Kemp as he backed away, so did Olivia. We all just nodded and went on.

"So, Pairs: Kristen and Derrick, Me and Massie, Alicia and Josh, Claire and Dempsey, sound good?", stated Chris as he grinned devishly at me, I winked. I saw Olivia sigh in relief, _probably cause now Kristen wouldn't be on his shoulders. _Derrick looked annoyed, while Kristen looked rejected.

I jumped on Chris' shoulders, ready to battle Claire. All I did was push Claire, and she fell off, same with Kristen. Once, I got to Alicia, she had wide eyes filled in fear. Alicia new about me an Chris being pro at this. I grabbed her hands and pushed slightly, Josh's grip on Alicia tightened.

I gritted my teeth and pushed, Alicia tumbled off Josh with a startled scream, Josh started to laugh. I gracefully (If I say so myself) slid off of Chris and grinned at him.

"Still pro bizzotch!", he screamed and pumped his fist into the air. I laughed and mimicked his actions, grinning like an idiot.

"Don't get too cocky", muttered Josh as he rolled his eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Don't be jealous Hotz!".

I slipped out of the pool, "I'm going to go get some food, anyone want to come?". By now Kemp was draped lazily over one of the many chairs scattered around the pool, taking a nap.

"I'll go", replied Derrick as he hopped out of the pool, walking over to me. I saw everyone raise their eyebrows suggestively, I rolled my eyes and started toward the house.

"Massie, I'm sorry about Thursday, seriously I am. I didn't mean to get you upset or anything", he apologized.

"Oh, it's okay I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it", I replied coolly turning my head slightly, to smile at him.

"Cool", he replied, smiling back.

**Derrick POV**

I smiled in relief, Massie wasn't mad at me.

"So, any girls that you like Harrington?", asked Massie, I almost tripped on the doorway, I stumbled a bit, and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Er, not really. Westchester-bred girls aren't really my type", I sighed, looking at her.

"Oh, then what is?", She asked, probing on.

"The down to earth type, pretty, smart, athletic. And she's got to have a great personality,", I stated looking through the huge pantry.

"Oh, that's cute!", she squealed, I raised an eyebrow, this wasn't Massie.

"What's wrong?", I asked as I walked out of the pantry with Chips and some snack mixes.

"What do you mean?", she asked, stacking up cups next to two 2-liter bottles, and a few water bottles.

"You've been acting off Block", I stated, staring hard at her.

Her lips twitched into a smile, "Uh, nothing. It'll pass just feeling weird".

I nodded, I knew she was lying, I just decided not to press on.

"Let's get this stuff in that rolling cart, then we can roll it out", she replied, changing the topic, smiling at me. It looked fake, I nodded.

**Alicia POV**

"I have an idea!", I squealed, smiling slyly.

Everyone turned to look at me. I raised a finger and pointed and Kemp, and my bag that I had brought out, and whispered, "Silly string bitches".

Chris scrambled out of the water, and grabbed the bag, tearing it open. By then, everyone had slid out of the pool. He grabbed a green one and started to shake it. Olivia grabbed another green one.

I grabbed a red one, so did Josh. Kristen grabbed yellow, Claire and Dempsey got blue.

"One", I whisper-shouted.

"Two", grinned Chris.

"Three Bitch!", we screamed in unison.

We started to spray Kemp everywhere. Me and Josh, his face; Chris and Olivia, his chest; Claire and Dempsey, his legs; And Kristen, she was just going crazy with it.

"What the fuck!", shouted Kemp as his eyes burst opened, his arms and legs flailed through the air, Josh shot the silly string into his mouth. He quickly spit it out.

"What the-", screamed Massie as she reached us.

"Fuck!", shouted Derrick as he grinned at the sight, running behind her.

"That's what you get for sleeping during our bonding time", I shouted, grinning like an idiot.

"You guys suck, ass!", whined Kemp as he looked at Massie for sympathy and help, she just burst out laughing and jumped into the pool.

"Why didn't you wait for me!", whined Derrick as he glared at us, then high-fived Josh.

"It's all gone", I whined, then jumped into the pool after Claire had.

* * *

**So, I updated, it's my mom's birthday:D. And I still have to finish my roomD: And I have all kinds of orientations and doctors appointments, ALL this week, so I'll do what I can**

**REVIEW REPLY TIME. **

**XxXxLOVExXxX - aww, thank you:D **

**CBLover1812 - Me too:D thank you:). And, yeah , they are whores. Derrick will do something, trust me!**

**Princessoffun-thanks**

**Fireworks Forever - AW, thank you darling! I love your reviews!I know, he's like a cute little puppy:D Yeah, Kemp and Dylan-YUCKY PEOPLE. I have plans for Claire and Dempsey. muahahah. And Alicia and Josh, I like it that way, they're the stable couple everyone can count on(: ha, it's okay, i love your reviews anyways! I'll PM you right now! **

**LUVANNAWILL3- aww thanks:)**

**dodo955- thanks, I love writing this. **

**cliquelover12-mhmmm, :D . thanks:). **

**Six reviews:)? Thanks.**

**-Kaitlin  
**


	19. That's What You Get

**KAY. IMPORTANT STUFF RIGHT HERE: I have a POLL up, VOTE, it's a important. The choices are make an new story, sequel to this story, or sequel to 7 Things, SO VOTE, like after or now, then review, please:D**

**Goodness gracious:D I love all of the reviews! They make me smile:). **

**So I was TOO lazy, SO I SKIPPED TO THE PARTY. And let me tell you, this is going to be LEGIT, well I hope it will be. **

**

* * *

**

**8:00 p.m., Friday**

**Marvil Estate**

**Front Door **

**Massie POV**

I sighed, looking at Kemp from the corner of my eye, smoothing down my purple dress before we stepped in.

"_Damn, _the bitch sure knows how to throw a party", shouted Josh as he slipped on his masquerade mask, we all followed. The scattered speakers were blasting out _Colorado Sunrise _by _3OH!3. _

"Let's dance!", gushed Alicia as she pulled me and the girls of the group to the dance floor. I turned to Kemp, who was already disappearing into the crowd.

We all mushed together and started to dance.

Josh leaned against Alicia and started to dance, same with all the couples. Me, Kristen, and Derrick all danced in a group, acting like idiots. Derrick was doing the jerk, Kristen was doing the running man, and I don't know what the hell I was doing.

**Alicia POV**

This is a good party, a _real _good one. I pushed my mask down, so it was more comfortable, it fell down to my mouth while I was dancing.

I saw Kristen and Massie disappear into the crowd, Derrick headed toward the couches.

"Something bad is going to happen", I shivered, feeling a bit off.

Josh stopped dancing, "What do you mean?".

"Something just doesn't feel _right!", _I murmured looking around curiously, even though everything looked normal.

Josh shrugged, looking around.

"Did anyone see where Kristen went?", asked Chris, turning toward us. Olivia narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"She went some where with Massie", I stated looking at him.

Claire and Dempsey scooted closer to us. "Split up, _now. _Find them", muttered Chris, as he looked worried, he quickly ran off, disappearing into the crowd.

"What the hell?", scowled Olivia glaring at his bobbing brunette head.

I shrugged and tugged at Josh's hand pulling him with me.

**Dylan POV**

I scanned the crowd for Kemp, he was no where in sight, I knew for a fact he was coming.

My eyes rested on the duo, Kristen and Massie. My heart panged with sadness, Kristen was _my 'friend'. _Kristen looked worried, while Massie looked furious and hurt.

They spotted me looking at them and stalked over, glaring at me. I devishly grinned.

"Marvil", hissed Massie as she looked at me with disgust.

"Bitch", sneered Kristen as she glared at me.

"Enjoying the party?", I asked kindly, plastering a smile on my face.

"Hardly", snapped Kristen, then added, "Cause it was _my _idea!". I saw Massie grin.

I spotted Kemp jogging up the staircase, grinning like an idiot. Apparently, Massie saw him too.

"He's my boyfriend, Marvil. _Claws off!", _she sang, narrowing her eyes.

"Well I don't think he's enjoying you, he's been _crawling _to _me", _I replied, grinning at her.

"Let's see about that, Kristen stay here please. _Marvil, _let's go see if you can charm him", she stated, starting toward the staircase.

"Sure thing _bitch", _I said stalking after her, with a confident smile on my face. I had a plan, and I was going to use it.

**Massie POV**

I saw Dylan slide into the room Kemp had slid in five minutes ago, she had told me it was _her _room. I shuddered in disgust.

I just wanted to see Kemp in the act, I wanted to know_ why _he would cheat on me.

She left the door open so I could peer in. I hid behind wall, and got myself situated.

"Hey baby", cooed Dylan as she wrapped her arms around Kemp's neck. I gulped.

Kemp nervously looked around, "Hey babe". I gagged, that's what he called _me. _

He firmly pressed his lips on hers, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, she stuck her tongue into his mouth. I gasped and jumped into the room. "You _bastard!", _I screamed.

Kemp jumped away from Dylan and looked at me in surprise, "Massie?". Dylan smirked at me, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Damn right", I shouted.

"Says the girl that's cheating on _me. _With _Derrick!", _he shouted back, stepping toward me.

"Who said that bull shit? We're just friends!", I whispered, looking at him in horror. He jabbed a finger at Dylan. "And you believed her? It's _Dylan _for crying at loud, ever since I got here she has hated me!". Dylan grinned slyly.

"Buu-u-t, she _told _me, you were cheating on _me, _with _Derrick! _She told me cheating on you back would make you jealous, and stay with me!", he cried out, looking at Dylan, then me.

"But you believe her Kemp, you did!", I whispered, backing away.

He ran to me, "Massie, forgive me, I didn't mean it. She lied to me! Please!".

I raised my hand up and slapped him hard in the face, "You bastard", I screamed.

I ran out of the room, choking back a sob. Derrick was standing there, looking furious.

"He-e-e", I stuttered, my voice cracking.

He nodded quickly and jabbed a finger at Alicia who was running toward me. 'Go', he mouthed. I nodded and ran to Alicia.

"I'm sorry Mass", she whispered, pulling me out of the house.

"I should've listened", I stated, tears running down my cheeks.

She shook her head and hugged me, I heard Josh, Claire, Dempsey, Olivia, and Kristen running toward us.

"Let's go", stated Josh as he ushered us to the car that was waiting in the drive way.

**Derrick POV**

"You. Dirty. Little", I shouted walking into the room.

"_Bastard!", _shouted Chris, hot on my heels. We exchanged a glance and nodded.

I charged at Kemp tackling him onto the floor. Chris pinned him down.

I saw Dylan standing next to us, staring in horror. I stopped what I was doing, "And _you. _This is all your fault! You're lucky your a girl", I growled, flipping her off.

I socked Kemp in the face, "Did you like seeing her in pain Hurley? Did you? Her in tears, did you like it?".

Chris socked him in the face after, "Was it worth it? Kissing the slut Dylan, now, Massie's not yours anymore".

Kemp struggled from under, slipping Chris a left hook to the face, knocking him over.

"Don't you dare!", I growled, kneeing him in the groin. His face contorted in pain, I saw Chris lumber over to us.

"You shouldn't cheat on my sister, but you did. And now, do you think it was worth it?", shouted Chris as he punched his stomach. Once the wind was knocked out of him, his lip was busted up, and some pain in his male parts, we got up.

"Don't even consider talking to her", I growled, helping Chris up. "And she didn't cheat on you".

"Hope you have fun with this slut!", shouted Chris, as he jabbed a finger at Dylan.

"Let's go home", muttered Chris looking at me. I nodded quickly.

We ran out of the house, avoiding questions of why our masks had slipped off, or why our clothes and hair were messy.

**Massie POV**

I took in a huge gulp of air, tears running down my cheeks.

I fell onto one of the many couches scattered in our basement/party room. "Here you go", Alicia said handing me a pair of gray sweat and an old sweater that belonged to Chris, I nodded getting up and slipping off my dress.

Only the girls were in the room, the boys were upstairs, getting food.

I slipped on the sweats and the sweatshirt. "Looking sexy", joked Dempsey as he walked down the stairs, with food in his arms, eyeing my outfit. Claire giggled and playfully slapped his arm.

I smiled sadly, tears were _still _running down.

"It's not your fault", whispered Kristen, staring at me. I nodded and grabbed a pint of icecream, _Rocky Road. _I stabbed a spoon into the icecream and stared hard at the TV that was playing_ Diary of A Wimpy Kid. _

"I have an idea!", shouted Josh, knocking over a bowl of popcorn.

"Yeah smart one?", muttered Alicia as she wrapped an arm around me.

"Let's T.P., egg, and silly string Dylan's house", stated Josh, grinning like an idiot.

I raised my eyebrows dully, "I'm out, you guys can go".

"I'm in bitches", shouted Alicia looking at me, everyone else got up and pumped their fist.

"Are you okay staying here alone?", asked Kristen. I nodded.

"Chris and Derrick will be here soon. They had their share of fun", stated Josh getting up from the floor.

"What do you mean?", I asked quietly.

"They busted up Kemp's face", he laughed, running up the stairs, everyone following him.

**Josh POV**

I motioned for everyone to follow me behind the bushes/hedges.

By now, the party was long over, everyone was gone.

Everyone grabbed eggs out of the bucket. I threw mine at garage doors, windows, and front doors. Once we pelted the yard and house with eggs, we took out the silly string.

We sprayed the words 'slut', 'Fake Alpha', and 'LBR'. Using her word that she often used on all of us.

We all grabbed a roll of toilet paper for each us, wrapping around the gates, bushes, trees, statues, in the fountain, _everywhere. _

"What do you say boss?", giggled Alicia planting a kiss on my lips.

"Mission Accomplished", I grinned.

**Derrick POV**

I jogged down the stairs, following Chris. I had changed in the car, out of the monkey suit I was wearing, and into gym shorts and a t-shirt.

"Massie", whispered Chris as he plopped down on the couch, where Massie was curled up crying, watching _Diary of A Wimpy Kid. _

_She is freaking beautiful. Wait, no. She just broke up with her boyfriend. He. Cheated. On. Her. Derrick Harrington, stop it. _

I plopped down on the other side of Massie, grabbing a chip bowl, and grabbing a spoon. I shoveled my spoon into her icecream, and shoved it into my room.

"Did you really beat up Kemp?", she asked quietly glancing at me, smiling sadly.

"Yeah", I whispered, shoving another handful of chips into my mouth.

"That bastard deserved it", muttered Chris, taking a sip of Dr. Pepper.

She nodded dully, "So he hit you back Chris?".

He nodded, touching the bruise forming on his cheek, wincing a bit.

"You know, you guys are going to get kicked off the baseball team", she mumbled.

"I know, I don't care. I had a good reason", rasped Chris tilting his head back.

Massie's eyes widened, "You would do that for me?".

"Didn't I already do it Mass?", he replied, pointing to his cheek. She nodded, smiling.

"Bastard", she giggled. I raised an eyebrow, "Laugh boys, I _deserve _to laugh, okay? That's what I deserve. So laugh with me", she murmured, squeezing our hands once.

I burst out laughing for no reason, following her command, Chris followed.

Massie giggled and grinned at us.

* * *

**KAY. IMPORTANT STUFF RIGHT HERE: I have a POLL up, VOTE, it's a important. The choices are make an new story, sequel to this story, or sequel to 7 Things, SO VOTE, like after or now, then review, please:D**

**SO, there it is my friend ! I saw a lot of my friends today, it was funn :D . So five reviews for next chapter please? **

**Cause, Kemp's a scumbag, and Derrick's going to be her knight in shining armor, yeah?**

**-kaitlin  
**


	20. And it just started

**So hey, uh, i got only ONE review. So, this is going to be SHORT. Yeah, I was really disappointed, from now on, I'm not gonna update like I've been updating, school's starting, and your reviews are the only things keeping me yeah, and, I'm STARTING A SEQUEL to 7 THINGS, and working on this story too, so check it out, it'll be out soon ! **

* * *

**7:00 p.m., Monday**

**BOCD**

**Front Lawn**

**Massie POV**

I sighed and looked down at my outfit. A white tank top, with a small pocket to the right; black skinny jeans; a red over-sized bag; and red ballet flats; my hair in loose curls.

I scanned the front lawn, then mentally slapped myself. _No, Massie, stop, you HATE him. _

_"_Hey _Block", _greeted Derrick, wrapping me in a casual hug.

"Hey Derr", I replied, hugging him back.

"So I take it you're holding up good?", he asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah", I mumbled staring at my flats.

He pinched my cheek, "Cheer up Block! New day right?".

I nodded, smiling at him, "True".

"Massie", said a voice from behind me, I froze. I saw Derrick clench is fists, and grow rigid, stepping closer to me, anger flashing in his eyes. I turned around and gasped.

Kemp was standing there. His right eye was bruised, along with his cheek, his lip was fat and busted up.

"Did you forget what I told you Hurley?", growled Derrick, wrapping an arm around my shoulders protectively.

"Who said I would _listen_", replied Kemp, staring at me with pleading eyes, a scowl on his face.

"You bast-", started Derrick. I squeezed his hand once, reassuring him I was _fine. _He softened up a bit.

"_Listen Kemp. _This your fault, kay? _You _believed her. _You _kissed her. _You _cheated. _And _, _you _hit my _brother", _I snapped, glaring at him.

"_I don't want you anymore. Go", _I whispered, raising my hand. His mouth popped open.

I slapped his right cheek, the bruised one. He winced in pain, "Mass-".

"You _heard _her. _Leave", _growled Derrick, stepping forward.

Kemp just looked at me then Derrick, then turned on his heel, and stalked to the parking lot.

"Bitch, listen!", shouted a voice from behind us. Me and Derrick looked at each other, shrugged, then we turned around.

Dylan was standing there, she reeked of rotten eggs, stale silly string, and toilet paper.

"What could you possibly do _now_", I sighed.

"You, _bitch may I add, _TP'd, Silly String'd, and Egged my house! And I had to pick it up!", she whined, glaring at me.

"Did mommy Marvil make you actually _do something?", _cooed Derrick in a baby voice, I giggled.

"I did no such thing. But, I think I heard some one else did it", I sang, placing a hand on my heart.

"Oh really?", she raised an eyebrow, ignoring Derrick's award worthy comment.

"Yeah, they did", I grinned, jabbing a finger at Alicia, Kristen, Claire, Olivia, Josh, and looked over and winked at Dylan.

"But it was Josh's idea", stated Josh, grinning like an idiot, then added, "Wish I would've been there".

She growled, stomped her foot, then stalked to the parking lot, me and Derrick grinned.

**Alicia POV**

I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom, and on to my class. I felt someone grab my arm roughly, I raised my hands defensively.

"Calm down", he stated, I froze, glaring ahead of me.

"What do you want Hurley", I spat, not even glancing at him, keeping my back to his face.

"I want Massie back, you're going to help me", he pleaded.

"No! She doesn't deserve a scumbag like you!", I snapped.

"You know I didn't mean-", he started, stepping forward.

"My ass! Listen, leave her alone! Got it? Good!", I spat, then turned around, kicked him in the shin, and took off to my next class.

I glanced back, Kemp was doubled over in pain, clutching his leg, I grinned.

**Claire POV**

"I heard there was a new kid Claire", stated Dempsey, playing with my hair. I smiled softly.

Right on cue, the teacher walked into the class, "Students!", she shouted, quieting everyone down. Everyone stopped texting, gossiping, and silence filled the full room.

I looked at Dempsey curiously, he winked.

"I'd like to introduce a new student today, be nice students! Here's Cam Fisher", she stated. Right on cue, a tall, toned (from the look of his arms,_YUM, wait, no, I have a boyfriend), _he had jet black hair that fell into his eyes messily, he was tanned.

Cam turned to the class, waved and grinned. His gaze landed on me, we locked eyes. My mouth fell open slightly, one eye was a beautiful ocean blue, the other was an emerald green. Some may say that looked strange, but paired with that black hair of his, and his well-tanned skin, he was definition of _gorgeous. _God, I have a _boyfriend. _

His grin grew when the teacher said, "Sit next to Claire Lyons, the one in the blue". She pointed to the empty seat beside me, where I usually put my bag. I cleared my stuff away, and Dempsey leaned over, "_Great, _now we can't make out anymore", he chuckled. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He grabbed my hand.

I saw the new boy's jaw tense, but it softened up when he sat in his seat. He then turned to us, "Do you guys happen to know if Massie and Chris Block go here?".

"Yeah", replied Dempsey.

Cam's grin stayed on his face, "Cool".

"Why'd you ask?", I asked him.

"I went to school in Los Angeles with them", he smiled as he stared right into my eyes. I froze, in a daze, first, he was freaking gorgeous, second, he knew the Blocks.

"It's my eyes isn't it?", he smirked.

I nodded and turned toward Dempsey, ashamed. He raised an eyebrow, and kissed me, as if to say, 'This is my girl, back off'.

I sighed, the drama only just freaking grew.

* * *

**Yeah, I told you it was short ! But next time, I'm waiting for five reviews, or I'm not updating, I'll just start the other story I'm planning on making. So review, PLEASE:D**

**And, Brighten is the best! So is A Rocket To The Moon. Single Millionaire :D**

**-kaitlin  
**


	21. That 'New' Kid

**Kay, so I got five reviews, and so you get this chapter. All I'm asking is that you read this story, and leave a review. I've been getting alerts that people have been favoriting, but not reviewing. I don't wanna sound bitchy, but please review, it makes writing this story a lot easier for me. So THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed, you guys are the best:D**

**OH, and check out my new story, The Things We Do. :D**

**

* * *

**

**12:00 p.m., Monday**

**BOCD**

**BOCD Cafe**

**Massie POV**

I sighed, and strolled into the cafe with Derrick by my side, he's in all my classes, so he's been by my side all day.

I kept on hearing the words _Cam Fisher _pouring out of student's mouths. I knew it wasn't true, cause after all, he live in _Los Angeles, _not here in _Westchester, _a completely different coast.

"Cam Fisher! What the hell are you doing here!" shouted Chris as we pulled up to the table. He was shouting at a familiar jet black hair clad head, clad in black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and gray vans, and he looked _hot. _

_"_I moved, my dad got promoted", the mystery boy said, his voice was oddly familiar too.

"That's great man!", replied Chris, grinning like an idiot, bro-hugging him.

"So where's Massie?", asked Cam curiously, glancing down at our table. Chris jabbed a finger over Cam's shoulder, _right at me. _Crap.

Cam swiftly turned around, and looked at me, his eyes widened. "Mass!", he shouted as he ran to me and scooped me up in a bear hug. I returned the hug, with less excitement though. I felt Derrick grow stiff, and grit his teeth.

"So you're here for real?", I asked, looking up at him, his blue and green eyes were staring at me in and intense gaze.

He nodded and smiled softly, "Yeah".

"Who's he?", asked Derrick impatiently stepping forward, by my side once again.

Cam grinned and stuck out his hand, wrapping his other arm around me casually, "Cam Fisher. Chris's best friend and Massie's ex boyfriend".

**Derrick POV**

My face heated up, right when she broke up with her boyfriend, and I had a chance. Leave it to fate to send over her ex-boyfriend. _Great. _

_"_Derrick Harrington", I replied, shaking his hand, staring at his creepy (yet cool) eyes. I saw Massie staring at me curiously, I softened up.

"You her boyfriend?", asked Cam, staring hard at me, scratch that, _glaring _at me. My eyes bugged out of my head, so did Massie. Everyone choked on what they were eating for lunch. Chris laughed at his straightforwardness.

"Uh, no, not at all", I stated quickly, Cam's gaze faltered to Massie, his lips twitched into a smile, he nodded.

"Just bestfriends", added Massie, putting emphasis on best friends, the words stung.

I saw Josh stare at me in pity, I glared at him, he just looked away.

"You guys sorta want to eat now?", asked Chris, scratching his head awkwardly.

**Claire POV**

I have never, ever, been more jealous of Massie Block. She had Cam, and clearly, he still liked her.

I know I shouldn't I have a boyfriend, but I can't help but like the kid. From his gorgeous eyes and his jet black hair that fell into his eyes to his tanned, toned body and personality.

I looked at Cam, he was staring at Massie, who was staring back curiously. Derrick looked pissed and beyond uncomfortable. Chris looked comfortable.

I smiled at Dempsey, who had kissed my temple, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"So we're still going on our date, right?", he asked, staring at his food.

My gaze faltered to Cam yet again, then I squeezed Dempsey's hand, "I wouldn't miss it".

**Dempsey POV**

I grinned at her, and kissed her cheek. At least now I know Claire isn't infatuated by Cam Fisher, he has his eyes on Massie.

I glanced down at Derrick in pity, he looked so pissed. But I would be to if I was so close to getting a girl, but then having her pulled away, again.

Derrick should've just been straight forward.

**Alicia POV**

I stared curiously at our table, Olivia and Kristen were quietly talking. Claire was glancing between Cam and Dempsey. Dempsey was eating at glancing at Claire every now and then.

Derrick was staring awkwardly at Massie and Cam. Cam and Massie were looking at each other, Chris looked okay with what was going on.

So this is the boyfriend Massie broke up with right before she moved here. The only Chris was okay with dating Massie, aw CRAP.

Josh kissed my head, breaking me out of my thoughts. I saw him pouting for me not paying attention to him.

"Sorry Josh", I said as I plopped into his lap. He quietly wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"It's okay Leesh".

**Cam POV**

I stared at Massie, which is what we've been doing this whole time. It wasn't that awkward.

Except for Derrick's intense gaze (glare) at me.

"Massie, I need to talk to you", stated a new boy that walked up to the table, he looked sorry, and hurt. His cheek and his eye was bruised, his lips was busted up, I raised an eyebrow.

The boys at the table, except for me (I didn't know what the hell what was going on), stood up abruptly, growing stiff. I saw Massie freeze, and get mad and sad at the same time.

I stood up to sensing her discomfort. "What did I tell you Hurley", spat Chris and Derrick at the same time.

I looked around, for any signs on what was going on. "He cheated on Massie with a big bitchy slut", muttered Kristen, glaring at Kemp.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but leave", I stated walking toward him. I saw Massie stand up, only to be dragged back down by Alicia.

"Who are you?", the boy asked, glaring at me.

"Kemp, he's an ex-boyfriend", sang Alicia, hoping Kemp would back off.

"Cam Fisher", I stated, glaring back.

"Go", I spat.

"No, I need to talk to her", he stated stepping forward.

"I don't know who you think you are dude, But you don't deserve her. You're face us busted up, and if you don't leave, I can do ten times worst", I stated, stepping forward, clenching my fist.

"Try me", he state cockily, grinning at me.

I raised my fist, and threw it at his stomach. A groan escaped his lips as he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. I heard the boys laugh, and the girls sigh in relief.

The bell rang, filling the silenced cafeteria, apparently, the whole cafe saw our exchange, and I was damn proud. I grinned, stepped over him, waved at everyone, then strode to my next class with Chris and Massie on our heels.

**Kemp POV**

I clutched my stomach in pain as the cafe cleared out. I'd think that I would get used to pain by now. But I haven't.

I was stupid, I am stupid. Why did I believe Dylan Marvil?

I have no idea, at all. I guess I was just self-concious, and not confident in Massie, I didn't trust her when I should've.

Now her ex boyfriend's back , he hates me already, gave me a good punch to the gut.

The way Massie looks at me, it sucks, like a part of her still likes me, the rest of her is disgusted and hates my ass.

I lost her, and now there's no way to get her back. Derrick and Cam both like her, I don't stand a chance. To everyone, I'm just a lying scumbag now.

Even Jake acts awkward around me, Skye looks at me in disgust. My parents don't know.

I sighed, clutched my stomach, and walked out of the cafeteria, with my head down in pure shame.

**6:00 p.m., Monday**

**Block Estate**

**Basement**

**Massie POV**

I plopped down on the couch next to Cam who was having a conversation about The Dodgers and Manny Ramirez, I rolled my eyes.

"Kids?", asked my dad from the top of the stairs that led down to the room.

"Down here Daddy", I called out, taking a sip of Dr. Pepper.

Chris smirked at me and mocked, "_Daddy_, we're down here!". I threw a pillow at him, which he caught with ease.

"Same old with you guys", laughed Cam, his eyes twinkling. I smiled softly.

"Cam Darling!", cooed my mom as she walked into the room, gesturing us over. We got up and walked over to our parents.

"Hey mom, dad", me and Chris greeted.

"Hey Kendra and William!", greeted Cam as he hugged them both.

"Aw, you're mom didn't tell me you were moving too!", she whispered. Cam shrugged.

"Want to stay for dinner?", asked my dad, smiling at us.

"Sure", replied Cam, I could pratically see Chris twitching from being so giddy. I giggled.

My parents left, telling us dinner was in fifteen minutes. "What's so funny?", asked Chris turning to me.

"Nothing", I sang, backing away.

"Nothing is always something!", murmured Cam, grinning at me.

"Tickle her!", bellowed out Chris as he lunged at me, I dropped to the ground in fear. Cam dropped beside me, guiding his fingers to my stomach, tickling them. I started to giggle and squeal uncontrollably, he started to smirk and laugh. I lifted my hands up to his flat stomach, tickling his abs.

"No!", he cried out, laughing. I squealed again.

"You butts! Don't steal all the fun!", shouted Chris as he lunged at me once again.

* * *

**Kay, so there it is my friends !:D OH, and check out my new story, The Things We Do. :D  
Don't worry, I'll finish this story, I have big plans for this story, even though some things pop up in my head. I just type them down. I hoped you like it:)**

**Five reviews for a next chapter. Review ! :)**

**-kaitlin**


	22. You're not the only one

**thanks for the reviews you guys ! OKAY, so I have to say a few things, IMPORTANT ! First, I know some people are mad at me for breaking up Massie and Kemp, bringing in Cam and Massie, and for putting Massington on hiatus, but I have plans for it. I'm sorry if some one doesn't like what I write, I can't please everyone): . So thank you for all the reviews, and your thoughts on my writing and my story :D You guys are the best. **

**

* * *

**

**7:15 a.m., Tuesday**

**BOCD**

**Front Lawn **

**Massie POV**

I rubbed my arms to warm them up and took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"I can't believe Cam's here Mass! Can you?", asked Chris, giddy and grinning.

"I can't either, but then again, _Westchester's full of surprises!", _I replied, thinking about how much drama that has occured after three months of being here.

"Yeah, it sure is. Come on walk faster, I want to see the guys", he stated as he grabbed my arm, "Jesus Mass! You're freaking cold!" he cried out.

I rolled my eyes, "Hence the hot chocolate and me rubbing my arms, genius".

"I would give you my jacket, but I'm cold too, and I hate getting sick. I'll get a jacket for you later", he replied, grabbing my arm again.

"Oh thank you, great brother", I stated dully as he steered me over to the tree everyone met up at.

We arrived to see the girls glaring at a certain redhead, but in pity at Cam. I gritted my teeth. The boys slapped hands on their mouths.

I heard Chris start to chuckle, only to cover his mouth.

"So Cam, maybe I could show you around sometime, then we could go to my hous-", purred Dylan as she stepped closer to Cam.

"Actually, I already have people helping me around", replied Cam, looking at her in annoyance.

"Oh, well anyway. It's cold, can I wear that jacket of yours?", gesturing to his leather jacket.

He cringed, "No, you can't". He spotted me and Chris and sighed in relief, and started to grin.

"Massie! Chris!", he cried out, walking rather quickly to us, I started to laugh, Chris burst out in laughter.

"Good god Mass! You're cold, want to take my jacket?", he asked kindly, already slipping off his jacket.

"Thanks Cam", I stated as I grabbed it from him and slipped into it. I smiled softly at how familiar it felt.

"Mmm, this is good", murmured Cam as he gulped down the rest of my hot chocolate, which he had snatched out of my hand.

"You-", I mumbled.

"You have my jacket!", he teased.

"Fair enough Cammie boy", I grinned, he rolled his eyes.

"Uh, hello, I was talking to him _first!", _blurted Dylan as she grabbed Cam.

"Oh please, more like you were _forcing _yourself on him!", piped up Olivia, rolling her eyes.

"I was _not!", _snapped Dylan, batting her eyelashes at Cam at a furious rate.

"Uh, no offense, or anything, but I heard that if you do that a lot, you have like epilepsy", stated Cam, grinning like an idiot.

"Did that bitch Massie tell you to say that?", growled Dylan, jabbing a finger in my direction, her green eyes flashing with anger.

Cam stiffened, he protectively wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Actually, I take that back, I _hope _you g_et epilepsy! _Don't be such a bitch", he growled back, his eyes darkening.

I smirked at Dylan, "Shoo shoo Marvil!". She rolled her eyes and scampered off.

"Damn, good job Fisher, I like you already", stated the Josh and Dempsey, patting him on the back. Derrick looked away and stared ahead. Chris just smiled at Olivia, greeting her.

I smiled warmly at him, "Thanks", pulling him into a hug.

He released me, "Welcome".

**Derrick POV**

I slumped down in the bleacher seat uncomfortably.

"So you come here too?", asked a small voice from beside me. I opened my eyes and tilted my heads toward the voice.

Kristen was standing there shyly with her hand behind her back, smiling softly.

"Yeah", I replied, I have been skipping first period a lot lately.

"Doesn't it suck?", she asked taking a seat next to me.

"What?", I asked dumbly, but I knew_ exactly _what she was asking.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "You like Massie, and she's taken, well pratically, I mean, first Kemp, then her ex-boyfriend comes here. Surprises, surprises, they _suck. _I like Chris, Olivia likes Chris, but he's taken by _Olivia.", _she stated, swallowing hard.

"I think he likes you too", I blurted out.

"That's what I thought, the next day, he's back with Olivia", she replied, scowling.

"I know what you mean Gregory", I stated, feeling pity for her.

"I know that. Massie likes you too you know, she just doesn't realize it. It's obvious, just not to her", she said as she stared at me in pity.

I just nodded, "You know, it's crazy how we both feel pity for each other, but we both are in the same situation", I stated dryly.

She smiled bitterly, "Yeah, it is".

"I got to go", I murmured, getting up from the seat.

"Kay, but just don't forget, you're not the only one feeling shitty Harrington", she mumbled, tilting her head back, closing her eyes slowly.

"Talk to you later, and thanks", I whispered, as I sped walk away.

**Chris POV**

I sighed happily as I reached Olivia in the cafe. "Someone's happy", she sang, kissing me on the lips softly.

"How could I not be?", I replied, grinning and sneaking another kiss.

"Ahem, and you said _I _was one for PDA", grinned Cam as he laughed at me.

"Well watching your sister and your best friend suck face isn't exactly what I want to see", I shot back, watching in satisfaction as his eyes widened and a blush appeared on his cheeks. Same with Massie, only she kicked me under the table.

"You guys are dating?", asked Josh as he raised an eyebrow. They swiftly shook their heads no.

"That's what they did like _every minute _back in Los Angeles", I grinned, smirking at Cam and Massie.

"We did _not!" , _they shouted back in unison, causing them to blush more.

I just rolled my eyes and started to eat.

"Does anyone know where Derrick is?", asked Josh as he looked around the table in concern.

We all shook our heads no. "I talked to him during first period, at the bleachers", piped up Kristen. My eyes widened, so did Massie's.

Kristen blushed, "It's not like _that! _We just talked about stuff, we both ditched".

"I'm going to go, I'm worried about him", murmured Josh, shooting a glance at Massie and me.

Alicia raised an eyebrow, then dismissed it.

"Is it always so drama filled here?", asked Cam as he took a gulp of his gatorade.

"Yes", we all murmured in unison, smiling softly.

**Josh POV**

I burst into the locker room and called out, "Derrick?".

Silence filled the room, but then I heard some rustling, "Derrick, you _pansy, _get your ass over here!". No reply.

I sighed, and searched the rows of lockers, stopping at me and Derrick's row. He was slumped down on the floor, his back resting on his locker door.

"Dude", I stated, raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and looked at me in annoyance, "What Hotz?".

"What's wrong?".

"Don't go all girl on me", he pleaded, looking away.

"Derrick", I scolded, glaring at him.

"Fine. I can't, stop, thinking. about. _Her. _She's like a that fly that hangs around your head, that like is always on your mind!", he cried out, banging his head on the locker.

"Are you comparing _Massie Block _to a _pesky fly, _Harrington?", I smirked at him playfully.

"You know what I mean!", he scowled up at me.

I nodded, plopping myself down to him, "Yeah, I know you like her a lot. And then Cam just showed up-".

"I know _that. _You think I don't know he's head over heels for her like I am? That she _knows _she likes _him, _not _me? _I know t_hat", _he stated, glaring at the locker ahead of him.

"Well-", I started.

"You know, I actually thought I had a _chance, a freaking chance! _But I was _stupid, _I don't, I'm screwed. _She likes him, He likes her, _I am _not _in the equation", he spat, getting up, and storming out of the room before I could say anything.

I heard a door slam, my jaw dropped, and I fell into a daze.

I couldn't help him, there was nothing I could do to make Massie fall for my best friend. It was hopeless if Cam's here.

There's nothing I could do, and for once, I don't know what to say or to do with Derrick Harrington. No _fucking _idea.

* * *

**So school's in THREE days, can't wait. (: I'm actually excited. I still have to finish my room, but I'm on a roll with updating:D**

**Check out my new story:D **

**And five reviews for next chapterr, thanks !**

**-kaitlin  
**


	23. Plans

**So, thanks for the reviews:). I honestly don't think I'm going to stop this story anytime soon !Cause I have lots of ideas. **

**And I've been listening to Glee, Brighten, The Downtown Fiction, and A Rocket To The Moon non-stop:). good inspiration right there ! :D**

**I SKIPPED RIGHT OVER TO FRIDAY, since they have the 'famous' sleepovers, and some stuff's going to go down;)  
**

**

* * *

**

**8:00 p.m., Friday**

**Block estate**

**Basement**

**Massie POV**

"Truth or Dare, Massie?", asked Claire, smiling at me.

"Uh, Truth?", I hesitated.

"Baby!", coughed Alicia, sticking her tongue out at me, I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Do you still like Cam?", she asked, I froze, I could feel my cheeks heat up. By now, even Kristen and Olivia were paying attention, listening intently, not wanting to miss my answer.

"She-", started Alicia, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, I sort of do", I mumbled, looking down at my lap.

"Oh My God! Now I get to play matchmaker and-", gushed Alicia, squealing.

I shot a glare in her direction, making her shut it. Claire stiffly nodded.

"You guys, I don't think I'm ready for any relationships right now", I murmured, looking away.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably and Kristen hopped up to turn on the TV.

I got the remote and changed it to _Never Back Down. _"What the hell is this?", asked Olivia as she stared curiously at the screen.

"Only the best movie ever!", she gushed, grinning as Sean Faris' charcter, _Jake Tyler, _entered the view on the screen.

"I though you would be in love with chick flicks Leesh, but this works too!", mumbled Claire as she swooned at the now shirtless boy.

I heard Alicia squeal as she saw Cam Gigandet come one the screen.

"I'm not complaining, but do you guys just like the movie for the boys?", asked Kristen, still captivated by the movie.

"No, the plot's amazing!", I defended, shooting a playful glare at her.

"You guys!", cried out Olivia as she held up her phone in the air.

We all looked intently at the picture shown on the screen, it was Dylan with eggs in her hair, standing in the doorway of her house.

I started to giggle, "Who did _that?". _

_"_Chris as a prank, but he didn't think it would actually work!", gushed Olivia, smiling.

"I have never been so proud to call Chris my brother!", I sang, grinning at the picture.

**Cam POV**

We all plopped down on the sofas that were scattered around Josh's basement.

"Good prank Chris", I stated as I patted Chris on the back.

He smiled and pumped his fist, "I know, did you see her _face?". _

"That was freaking _hilarious", _piped up Josh, still laughing.

"I'm bored", mumbled Derrick, looking annoyed.

"Truth or dare?", asked Dempsey, we all shrugged and nodded.

"Cam, truth or dare?", asked Dempsey, smirking at me. I cringed.

"Uh, truth?", I hesitated, staring at him.

"Wimp", teased Chris as he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at him while he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Do you still like Massie?", he asked. I saw Derrick stiffen and stare at me, along with Josh, waiting for the answer.

Chris just casually leaned against the couch, smiling, already knowing what the answer was.

"Yeah, I do", I stated, looking around the room. Josh looked sad, while Derrick was still stiff.

"Tell her", state Dempsey as he smiled at me.

"What?", I asked, even though I heard him clearly.

He rolled his eyes, "Just ask dude, I know _for a fact _that she likes _you"._

"How?", me, Josh, and Derrick asked in unison.

"Well, my girlfriend prefers me to be the boy matchmaker of the group, I have my ways", he replied, smiling smugly.

"You ass! And you didn't tell me?", I asked dumbly.

"I just _did !", _he replied, grinning at me.

I just looked away. "Don't worry, she's going to be at her house tomorrow, we all are going to be. We always go swimming on Saturdays, so, you can tell her there", he reassured, patting my back.

_Oh God. _

**Claire POV**

I snuck into the bathroom. I slid my phone out from my pocket, and shot a text to Dempsey.

_Me: Dempsey! Tell Cam Massie likes him! But do it in like Truth or Dare, or something! _

_Dempsey: Hey Claire, and I will. Why are we doing this again?_

_Me: Cause, Massie deserves to be happy! DUH. _

_Dempsey: Oh, okay, will do. _

I sighed and slipped my phone back in my pocket. I figured that if Cam likes Massie, so be it.

After the Kemp fiasco, she deserves to get something good in her life.

Even if I like Cam a _bit, _I like Dempsey _a lot. _

**Derrick POV**

I sighed and sat down on the plush, green lawn of Josh's backyard.

Cam has been here for like _a week. _And he has Massie wrapped around his finger. Me and Josh still aren't on our best friend terms right now, not since the blow up on Tuesday.

I feel bad, yeah, but I need to figure things out.

"Derry!", a voice shouted from behind me. I swiftly turned my head to the voice, Josh's little sister, Julia, was running toward me full speed, carrying her beloved stuffed hippo in one hand.

"Hey Jules!", I greeted as she crashed into me with an _OOMPH! _.

She giggled softly, "Sorry Derry!", she apologized as she patted my cheek.

I grinned at the five year old, "It's okay Jules! How've you been?".

"OOHH, good! My friends in kindergarten are so nice! And there's this boy-", she rambled.

"A boy?", I questioned, she was like a little sister to me.

"Well, he's really nice, and he gives me cookies!", she sang twirling around.

"Julia Hotz! Does Josh know about this boy", I asked teasingly, as her eyes widened.

"No!", she whimpered.

"Don't tell please! Derry, please !", she pleaded, going on her knees.

"Don't worry Jules, I promise!", I stated, holding out my pinky.

"Thanks!", she wrapped her small pinky around mine, gave me a hug, and skipped off.

_I'm going to do IT. I'm going to ask Massie out before Fisher does. _

* * *

**Kay it's short, but I'm trying to update everyday:) So yeahh, I hope you liked it:D**

**Five reviews for next chapter! **

**~-kaitlin  
**


	24. It's on, FINALLY

**HeyHeyHey, first day of school tomorrow ! I finished painting my room:), it looks GOOD, :D thank goodness, so here it is, the next chapter. Hope you like it! Maybe even love! :D**

**

* * *

**

**11:00 a.m., Saturday**

**Block Estate **

**Backyard Pool**

**Derrick POV**

"Hey Block", I greeted as I hugged her, taking in the scent of her hair, apples, and _I like apples. _

_"_Hey Derr", she replied, squeezing me back. She then walked over to Cam and gave him a hug, blushing.

I frowned for a second, then smiled as I thought of my _pro _plan.

I heard Cam was going to tell her he liked her a_fter _we finished swimming, so I just have to ask her _before that _happens. I rehearsed the things I was going to say to her in my head before jumping in the pool, calming my nerves.

"Hey Derrick", greeted Kristen as she swam up to me, looking concerned.

"Hey Kristen", I replied, then added, "What's wrong?".

She smiled softly, "Massie likes Cam too, I'm sorry", she murmured, looking me in the eyes.

I felt my jaw drop, "Uh, yeah, okay".

"You were planning on asking her out huh?", she asked, reading my mind. _Dang, _she really knows me.

I nodded dully, she pulled me into a friendly, comforting hug.

"It's okay Derrick, I bet she likes you too", she whisper-reassured into my ear.

"I hope so", I whispered back. Looking over her shoulder to find, Chris and Massie staring at us, surprised looks on their faces, _jealous _looks on their faces.

We pulled apart. "_They're jealous", _I smirked, tilting my head at Massie and Chris.

Kristen eyes lit up as she smirked, "_'Bout Time". _

_Thirty minutes later... _

I swam up to Massie nervously, "Hey Block, can I talk to you?".

She looked up from her soda, then slowly smiled, "Yeah". I made sure no one was looking, they weren't, everyone was on the other side of the pool playing water basketball/volleyball.

"_Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?", _I rushed out, looking at her nervously.

A confused look appeared on her face, "What did you say?".

I gulped and repeated, "Do you want to go on a date with me?".

She cocked her head to the side and grinned, "Kay".

"Really?", I asked, my lips twitching into a smile.

She playfully rolled her eyes, grinning at me, "Yes, I will go on a date with you Derrick Harrington".

"Pick you up at eight on Monday", I stated, pulling her into a hug, I could feel our friend's heavy stares burning holes into my back.

"They're watching Derr", she smiled as we pulled apart.

"I know that", I smirked, swimming back toward the group, that was indeed looking at us curiously.

_Mission(Ask Block out), is complete. WOOT. _

**Massie POV**

I smiled as I swam in bliss after Derrick, toward our friends that were staring at us intently.

The girls grinned, wiggled their eyebrows, then dragged me away. Leaving Derrick to get hounded by the boys.

"What happened?", giggle-asked Alicia as she looked at me wide eyes. Everyone asked similiar questions.

"Calm down!", I scolded, grinning at them. They all obeyed.

"Well, he asked me out!", I gushed, smiling like an idiot.

"No way!", giggled Alicia, pushing me into a group hug.

"I knew it!", shouted Kristen as she pumped her fist, I dismissed it.

"When, where?", asked Olivia.

"What will you wear?", blurted Alicia.

"Monday, at eight, and I don't know!", I stated, answering all the questions.

"Well we _have _to help you pick out the _perfect outift!", _squealed Alicia, I just rolled my eyes playfully.

"It's the start of _Massington!", _blurted Alicia, a dreamy look on her face.

"Massington?", I asked, raising an eyebrow. All the girls burst into laughter.

I splashed them with pool water, "What the hell is _Massington?". _

_"_It's like your couple name, you, Massie, Derrick and his last name, Harrington. _MASSINGTON", _explained Kristen as she calmed her self down.

I hesitantly nodded, "You guys, are beyond _creepy". _

_"You know it!", _winked Alicia as she smiles at me.

**Cam POV**

"Did you ask_ Massie _out on a _date, _without _my permission?", _questioned Chris, taking out his protective brother side.

Derrick looked confused, but still held his smile, "_Chris! _This whole entire time, you have wanted me and Massie to be together! And now you _don't? _And yes, I did. And she said _yes". _

I felt my jaw drop, my fists clenched, "You wanted them together? You knew this _whole entire time?", _I asked Chris quietly.

Chris smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry D, I totally forgot, sorry. And Cam, yeah I did. Derrick's my best friend".

Derrick smiled as Josh congratulated him, I could see him shooting smiles Massie's way.

"I thought you said Massie like _me, _not _him", _I whisper-shouted to Dempsey, glaring at him slightly.

"But she _does!", _he whispered back.

My head snapped up, "Then why did she say _yes?". _

"I don't know, but I _know _she likes _you _too", he whispered back, staring right back at me.

I leaned back, _I'm so confused. _Crap, then she likes _both _of us.

I just have to show her that I'm the better one, yeah, that's what I'll do.

**11:00 p.m., Saturday**

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room **

**Massie POV**

I snuggled deeper into the pillow, sighing in bliss.

I _finally _had a date with Derrick Harrington, the guy I liked since I got here.

Hm, I wonder where he's going to take me, what should I wear.

I closed my eyes, clearing my head of my unanswered question.

OH SHIT. My eyes flew open, _what about CAM? _

I told everyone I liked him, and.

I still do.

Oh GOD. This is bad, I'm supposed to like Derrick full on, not him and some other guy.

But Cam isn't just _another guy. _He's the _amazing _Cam Fisher, the one I once went out with before I left to move here. Chris's _best _friend.

I scowled, I hate drama.

**Chris POV**

I was battling myself in my mind, a scowl placed on my face.

I like Olivia, a lot. She's a great girl, my _girlfriend. _The girl that almost told me she _loved ME _today, before we were stuck in the situation of Massie and Derrick going out. And I'm not ready for t_hat. _I don't _love her. _

_And, I like Krsiten. _Which is WRONG is so many way, but I can't help, but _not _like her. And when she hugged Derrick (even if it was just a friendly hug) _I got really jealous. _Which shouldn't be happening, at all.

I mentally kicked myself, the scowl getting bigger.

* * *

**That was really shortD: DANG. Well anyways, FIVE REVIEWS for next chapter, so yeah, FIVE REVIEWS, or no chapter:)**

**~kaitlin.  
**


	25. Betrayal

**Thanks for the reviews:D And I started school it was goooood:DBut one of my two best friends, isn't in ANYTHING with me, but I have lunch with my other bestfriend thoughh:). **

**How's your school so farr?  
**

**

* * *

**

**7:30 a.m., Monday**

**BOCD **

**Front Lawn**

**Massie POV**

"Hey Derrick", I greeted as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Block", he mumbling into my hair.

"You ready for the date tonight?", he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"She's probably going to stand you up", teased Josh as he walked up to our group with Alicia by his side, she swatted his arm. Derrick shot a quick glare in his direction.

"Yeah, I'm ready", I assured him, smiling at Derrick, rolling my eyes at Josh.

I spotted Cam walking our way, looking straight at me, I fast-walked over to Alicia.

"What's wrong?", she asked, suddenly sensing something was wrong.

"Cam, I think I still like him", I whispered into her ear as I leaned toward her.

"Massie!", she groaned, staring hard at me, crossing her arms on across her chest.

"I know", I mumbled.

"How could you do that to Derrick? He's liked you from the start, you have like him from the start. Derrick waited for you!", she muttered to me, shooting a glare at me.

My jaw dropped slightly, "I don't know, but I can't help but like Cam", I defended, lowering my eyes.

"Well just don't try anything, kay? I would _hate _to kick your ass", she teased-stated, serious but nice at the same time.

"I won't, _swear!", _I smiled softly, looking at Cam and Derrick. Derrick seemed happy, and Cam looked the same.

**Derrick POV**

I smiled as Josh asked, "So, you excited for tonight?".

"It's the night you've been waiting for since you've first laid eyes on my sister", joked Chris, as he punched my arm, putting emphasis on _sister. _

"Shut up Chris. And yeah, I am", I replied, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Aw, little Derry-poo is _whipped!", _cooed Josh as he hastily pinched my cheeks.

"Only little Jules can call me that, _Hotz", _I murmured, glaring at him.

"That's not fair, my little sister getting more perks than your best friend?", he whined playfully.

"Pretty much!", I smirked, smiling smugly.

"Doosche", he snapped.

"Bast-", I started.

"Hey guys!", greeted Cam as he smiled at all of us. Me and Josh nodded hello. Chris man-hugged him.

"Hey, Chris, can I come over today afterschool?", asked Cam, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Sure Fisher", replied Chris, smiling.

"Great", murmured Cam, smiling smugly. Me and Josh nervously exchanged a glance.

**7:00 p.m., Monday**

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room **

**Massie POV**

I plopped down on the front of my bed, kicking my vans-clad feet in the air.

I sighed, when the hell is Derrick getting here?

"Hey", I heard a familiar male voice greet, I winced and swiftly turned toward my door. There standing in my open doorway, was Cam Fisher, the boy who I had avoided all today, diving into a crowd of kids to hide from him.

"Uh, hey Cam", I stuttered, my eyes widening at his figure, as he walked closer to me.

"So, you're scared of me now?", he asked, frowning slightly.

"Wha-a-t? No", I stuttered, my eyes widening even more.

"Please, I'm not so stupid Massie, you've been avoiding me all day", he rolled his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Whatever", I mumbled, looking away.

"You don't have to be", he whispered, closing the distance between us, standing TOO close to me, I leaned back on my bed.

"I know", I whispered back, leaning back farther, my breathing becoming uneven.

I closed my eyes, and leaned back as he got closer.

Lips, _his lips! _Were on _mine. _Me and Cam Fisher were effin kissing.

**Derrick POV**

"Hey Chris! Sorry I was late, my driver slept too late", I muttered as he opened the door.

"Hey Derrick! It's okay, no prob, she's upstairs, come on up!", he replied as he started up the stairs, I followed. I heard voices upstairs, and sped up, passing Chris. I stopped dead in my tracks at the door way, my jaw dropped, and my fist were tightened.

"What the hell?", I growled, entering the room, with Chris hot on my heels. Massie and Cam parted quickly. Massie jumped on the bed while Cam crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"Yeah, what the hell?", repeated Chris, glaring at the two.

"Derrick it isn't what it looks like!", she mumbled, walking up to me.

"It's never what it looks like", I spat sarcastically.

"Believe me, I didn't kiss him!", she pleaded.

"Like hell you didn't!", growled Chris, stepping up for me.

She cringed, "He kissed me!".

I rolled my eyes, "And you expect me to believe that? Do you think I'm a freaking idiot, Massie? I waited for you, and now you kiss him?", I scoffed, a scowl on my face.

Tears appeared in her eyes, "Derrick", she placed a hand on my arm, my eyes softened, then narrowed.

"No, just, no", I muttered, walking out, shooting a glare in Cam's direction, I heard Chris behind me.

"What do you want?", I muttered, walking out the door.

"I'm not her, Derrick. Can I hang out at your place, I don't want to see her right now", he asked, looking down at the ground in shame. I felt pity for my best friend.

"Come on, we could go pig out at my place, bro", I replied, patting him on the back.

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

**WOO, well that was depressing D: So yeah, sorry bout that. But I hope you liked it:D **

**So REVIEW REPLY TIME. WHOOO. **

**casefacex3- why thank you:)**

**i luv ur story- thanks:D that means a lot. **

**CBlover1812- I love Cam, except for right now, sooo. Yeah go DERRICK. woot woot:D **

**Savanna- yeah, i like the pairings in this story too:) and thanks. **

**Jackie- Yeah, the two little love triangles:D i won't, promise! **

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz- :D I did, I will again if you review;)**

**VolleyballGirl14- thanks, i try my best:D **

**Najah Smith- :) hey!thanks for reviewing! **

**Helplessly Devoted- How was your first day:) mine was good. **

**Thanks to ANYONE who reviews:) SIX REVIEWS for next chapter, so review please! **

**- kaitlin:D  
**


	26. Back On Track

**Hey:D, so sorry, just letting you know, new chapters will most likely be put up every two days, so bare with me:). Thanks for ALL the reviews, 12! You guys are the best ! **

**

* * *

**

**7:30 a.m., Monday**

**BOCD **

**Front Lawn**

**Massie POV**

I sighed as I walked up to Alicia, and cringed at her narrowed eyes.

"Is it true?", she asked, closing the distance.

"Yes", I murmured, looking down at my feet in shame.

"You're a bitch, you know that? After what Kemp did to you, wouldn't you at least stay away from the though of cheating?", she spat, getting ready to turn.

"I didn't kiss him", I confessed quickly, knowing she wouldn't believe me.

She rolled her eyes, "Sorry, let me know when you want to tell the truth", she muttered, walking away from me.

"Alicia! Wait up!", I heard a voice shout, it was Josh.

He glared at me when he passed me, then smiled sweetly at Alicia, pulling her into a hug.

I turned away, and sat on a bench, pulling my legs up. I got out my iTouch and tapped on _Your Voice _by _The Downtown Fiction. _

Chris and Derrick hopped out of Derrick's car, laughing like yesterday never happened.

Soon, they were walking closer to me, I gulped. And closed my eyes, waiting for their shouting, after a minute of silence, I opened my eyes to see them with Alicia and Josh.

They had passed me, and they didn't even acknowledge me, my own brother.

"So, what happened now?", asked a familiar voice as the bench shook slightly, taking more weight.

I smiled softly at Claire, "Cam kissed me right before me and Derrick's date, Derrick walked in. Now Derrick and Chris hate me", I explained, looking at her.

"I believe you", she whispered, looking right back at me.

"Why?", I asked hesitantly, staring at her.

"Because, when I first saw Cam, I sorta liked him, and he flirted with me, as soon as he saw you, he was hooked, so he stopped flirting with me. What I'm trying to say is that Cam is the kind of guy that when he likes a girl, he goes for her no matter what, you know?", she explained, smiling shyly.

"Yeah-h-h", I stuttered, surprised that she liked him.

"Well I got to go! But I'll talk to you later", she murmured as she walked off, toward our group.

**12:00 p.m., Tuesday**

**BOCD **

**BOCD Cafe**

**Cam POV**

"Hey guys!", I greeted as I walked up to the group's table, they either glared at me or ignored me.

"Guys?", I asked, glancing at Chris hesitantly.

Derrick abruptly pushed his chair back, and walked past me, shoving me with his shoulder, throwing a, "Keep your hands to yourself bastard", over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Chris.

"Hey Chris", I greeted again, smiling at him.

He kept on eating his food, not acknowledging me. I pulled out a chair, getting ready to sit. His head snapped up.

"What do you think you're doing?", he snapped, glaring at me.

"Sitting down", I mumbled, smiling dryly.

"Leave", he stated, keeping a steady glare.

"What? Why?", I asked, confused.

"You made my sister act like a whore! Massie's not like that, and you turned against my other best friend. Go, straighten yourself out, leave", he stated calmly, glaring at me still.

My mouth opened, no words came out, I turned on my heel, and followed his directions.

**Derrick POV**

"Hey Derrick!", shouted Claire as I came closer to her.

I waved as I made my way toward her. Once I was about five feet from her, Massie jumped out from behind a tree. I froze.

"Derrick, just please listen", pleaded Claire as she placed a hand gently on my arm.

"To whom?", I asked, glaring at Massie over her shoulder.

"Me", whispered Massie as she walked up beside Claire.

"In that case, I think I'll lea-", I started.

"Stay here", demanded Claire, stopping me in my tracks. I rolled my eyes and nodded, she smiled.

"He kissed me, you just walked in at the wrong time", stated Massie, grabbing my hand, which I yanked back.

"Oh really?", I asked, rolling my eyes, a scowl on my face.

"Yes, really", stated Claire crossing her arms against her chest.

"Any proof?", I asked, smirking.

"Yes", said a voice from behind me, I saw Massie and Claire smile, I turned around swiftly.

It was Cam Fisher, "And what proof Fisher?", I snapped, glaring at him.

"Chill, by the way, Harrington, I'm sorry for being a jerk", he apologized quickly, looking down quickly. I nodded.

"And, I kissed her first, I wanted her to like me more than she liked you, now she still likes you more. So, sorry, it's not her fault. You just happened to come in when it happened", he confessed scratching his head.

I brought my fist back and punched him square in the jaw, he winced. "Okay, I totally deserve that", he mumbled, clutching his jaw with his right hand.

"Derrick!", cried out Massie and Claire, glaring slightly at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Do you forgive me?", asked Massie, smiling nervously.

"Is our date still on for tonight?", I replied, smiling.

"Yeah", she mumbled hesitantly.

"Then I forgive you Block", I grinned as I pulled her into a hug.

* * *

**Kay, that was really short, but, I have a LOT of homework, it's yearbook and being in gateD:. So, at least I updated! :) Thanks to everyone that reviewed! **

**Six reviews for next chapter! **

**-kaitlin  
**


	27. The Perfect Cliche

**why hello there :D First week of school, is DONE, thank goodness. So, I screwed up my leg, and it hurtsD: But here's a new chapter, thanks for the reviews:)**

**

* * *

**

**6:00 p.m., Tuesday**

**Slice of Heaven **

**Front Booth**

**Massie POV**

"Silly Bandz are cool, Derr! Like the alien from Toy Story, I have that one!", I giggled, as I took a sip of my soda.

"Yeah, the fact little seven year old Julia Hotz is obsessed with them, and you are too, and you're fifteen, that just says something", he teased, smirking at me.

"I only have a few, I am not obsessed, Harrington!", I pouted, throwing a pepperoni fresh off my pizza at his face.

It landed on his cheek, and slid down, landing on his jeans, leaving a grease stain on his face. I smirked as his eyes widened and his grin dropped.

"Block!", he scolded, narrowing his eyes playfully at me. I reached and grabbed a napkin, and cleaned the grease of his face, his lips twitched into a smile.

"Better, Derry?", I teased, grabbing his hand softly.

He squeezed my hand once, "All better, Block".

"You know, I'm glad I asked you out", he added, smiling softly at our hands that were joined.

"Me too", I whispered, smiling at him.

"And, sorry for yelling at you yesterday", he apologized.

"No, it's okay, seriously", I stated, squeezing his hand.

"Y-", he started.

"Are you freaking serious?", I muttered, glaring at the door.

"What did I do?", he asked, his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

I shook my head and jabbed a finger at the door.

Right on cue, Chris, Josh, and Alicia strolled into Slice of Heaven.

Derrick's jaw dropped, "Are you freaking kidding me?", he snapped, glaring in their direction.

The trio turned to us, and walked over. "What are you guys doing here?", asked Josh, acting dumb.

"On a date, Hotz", muttered Derrick, glaring at his best friend.

"Oh really? What a coincidence!", gushed Alicia, smiling at us innocently.

"My ass coincidence, I told you, Alicia and Chris, that we were going to Slice of Heaven", I snapped, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Oops", stated Chris with a sheepish grin.

"Do you guys mind if we join you?", asked Josh, smiling sweetly.

"Actually we do", snapped Derrick getting up as I jumped up from my seat.

"Where are you guys going", asked a confused Chris as we started to walk out.

"And you think we're going to tell you?", I scoffed, throwing a smirk over my shoulder.

**Chris POV**

"Maybe we shouldn't have come, we like, ruined their date", murmured Josh as he plopped down at the now empty booth.

"I know, I feel bad", whispered Alicia as she slid in after him, popping in a piece of gum in her mouth.

"And gum makes it all feel better", smirked Josh as he stole a piece from her, she scowled.

"Me too, but at least their date was going good", I stated, being positive.

"Before we decided to come over here", whined Alicia as she chomped down on her gum.

I grabbed a piece, "I wonder where they went", I murmured, looking out the window.

"With Derrick and Massie together, who knows", replied Alicia as she leaned back onto the padded back of the booth.

"True", I stated, smiling softly.

"Guys, want to know the worst part?", asked Josh, as his frown grew.

"What?", me and Alicia both asked, turning toward him.

"We have to pay for this now!", he whined, glaring down at the food.

**7:00 p.m., Tuesday**

**Block Estate**

**Front Door  
**

**Derrick POV**

"You wanna know what I just noticed", I asked, as our laughter died down, as we approached her door.

"What?", she asked turning toward me, opening her door.

"That when we left, we didn't pay, which means they have to pay for their dinner", I grinned, as I smirked slightly.

"Well, that is what they get for crashing our date", she stated with a smirk.

"Yup", I replied, smiling still.

"Well, bye, this was a fun date", she smiled, as she looked at me, stepping toward me.

"Yeah, it was", I replied, closing the distance.

I closed my eyes and leaned in, our lips touched. It was the most cliche kiss ever (I couldn't think, time froze, I didn't even know if I was freaking breathing), we broke apart.

She sighed, "Wow".

I nodded awkwardly while I smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go now, so, yeah", she stated, stepping inside.

"Uh, yeah, see ya tomorrow, Block", I stated as I stumbled down the driveway, still drunk off the kiss.

Smooth Derrick, real smooth.

* * *

**WHOO:D At last, they finally kissed;). woot woot. **

**So there you have it readers, pure Massington with a cliche kiss:D **

**Six reviews for next chapter ! Thanks, :) **

**And I hoped you liked it, YES, it was REALLY SHORT, i just didn't feel like updating, but I felt bad, so I did, so, yeah, thanks for reading ! **

**I'm going to go watch post-grad now, :D**

**Too-dah-loo, **

**Kaitlin:D  
**


	28. EEEEP and oh snaaap !

**Hello there ! Thank goodness for Labor Day weekend :D Thanks for all the reviews ! The Downtown Fiction is the best ! **

**Mmm, CHECK OUT my other story The Things We Do, it's my other story:), sequel to 7 Things, don't worry, this story is almost done, I'm going to finish strong ! :D**

**

* * *

**

**12:00 p.m., Friday**

**BOCD**

**Baseball Bleachers**

**Massie POV**

"I'm _tired", _I groaned, as I gave out a yawn for emphasis.

"Really? Cause I think the _nap _you took in _first period _gave you more energy for the day", teased Derrick as he pulled me comfortably onto his lap.

"Mpphh, shuddup, Derr", I rolled my eyes sleepily.

"What was that?", he teased again, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I said-", I started, until a tiny, girly voice interrupted me.

"Derry!", shouted a tiny voice, from beside us. We both snapped our heads up, focusing our eyes on a small figure. She was a short girl, about five years old. Her brown hair was in loose curls around her shoulders, and she was sporting a little red sundress and black ballet flats.

"Jules!", he cooed as she pranced, _literally, _over to us.

She stopped a foot away, and pouted, "I thought only _I _could sit on your lap", she whined, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling.

"With the exception of another person!", he replied, grinning at her.

I jumped up from his lap, brushing off my sun dress. "EEEE!", the little girl squealed, jumping and landing on Derrick's lap, wrapping her little thin arms around him.

"Hey jules", he smiled, pulling her into a bear hug. I shifted uncomfortably, the two noticed.

They both jumped up, she walked to me, "Is this the girl you were talking about? She _does _look like a _princess!", _she gushed, I blushed.

"Yeah, she is, and does", he stated, standing by my side.

"Are you his girlfriend?", she asked, smiling at me in wonder.

"No, I'm Massie Block", I stated, blushing even more.

"Julie Hotz, that's my name", she greeted, her smile grew bigger.

"As in the little sister of Josh Hotz?", I asked, in awe, no wonder she looked just like him.

"The one and only", she replied, smiling smugly. She turned to Derrick, "And you, why haven't you asked her out?", she asked.

"Uh, well I was going to..", he started, looking at me.

"You were?", I blurted, shocked. '

"Yeah, so, Massie Block, will you be my girlfriend?", he asked, smiling nervously.

"Yes", I murmured, a smile appearing on my face.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", chanted Julia as she stomped her feet on the bleachers, clapping her hands wildly.

"With pleasure", murmured Derrick as he closed the distance between us.

**Josh POV**

"_Mom! _What do you mean that you dropped off Julie at my school?", I asked, shutting my eyes, leaning against my locker.

"Well, she said that you said you would meet her at the bleachers! _Didn't you?", _she asked back, doubt in her voice.

"Uh, _no ! _", I stated, glaring at my iPhone.

"Well I dropped her off there! Go get her! If she's lost Joshua Hotz, you're _grounded", _she snapped, I could just picture her face right now, I cringed.

I ended the phone call."Come on! Lets go to the bleachers Josh", stated Alicia as she dragged me out of the building.

"Aww how cute!", squealed Alicia as she saw what was happening at the bleachers.

"Hahaha, _NO, _just, _no, _my little sister is right _there. ", _I shouted as I ran to the bleachers.

"What the hell man?", I shouted as I reached them, glaring at Derrick.

Massie and Derrick pulled apart, "What?", asked Derrick, smiling slightly.

"Your kissing right in front of my five year old sister! Like, that's not cool!", I blurted, pointing at Julia.

She rolled her eyes, and walked over, "Play it cool Joshie! It's not like your any better! And, they're so cute together!", she scolded-cooed.

My jaw dropped, Alicia blushed, Massie, Derrick, and Julia smiled smugly.

"Are you guys official?", squealed Alicia, as she perked up.

"Yes!", gushed Julia as she grabbed Massie and Alicia's hands.

"Oh really Derrick?", I asked, turning toward him.

"Really", he smirked, rolling his eyes at me.

"Oh, cool dude, cool", I replied, grinning at him.

**Chris POV**

I yawned, "Lunch is _so _boring with out anyone here", I whined.

"Is that cause I'm boring", asked Kristen, glaring playfully.

"Uh, _no", _I replied quickly.

"Mhmm", she stated, smiling softly.

"Can I ask you something, Kristen?", I asked, focusing on her.

"Kay, shoot", she replied, perking up nervously.

"Who do you like? I mean, besides Cam, your like the only single one, and I've always wondered who you like", I stated, looking at her nervously, waiting for her answer.

Her eyes widened, her cheeks colored, her mouth opened but nothing came out.

"It's okay, you can tell me", I assured her, leaning in.

She nodded, and squeaked out, "You, I've always have like you, Chris".

I pulled back, my eyes widening, my jaw dropping."Whaaa?", I started, but inside I was _happy, _which was _so wrong. _I was with _Olivia. _

"Yeah, I've always liked you", she whispered, smiling nervously.

"Is something going on here?", asked Olivia, walking up to our table, glaring at Kristen.

"No, Liv, nothing is going on", I lied, lowering my eyes, smiling nervously at her.

"Oh, okay!", she sang, as she kissed me softly and pulled herself onto my lap.

"Actually, I was just going to leave, have fun", mumbled Kristen, as she averted her eyes and sped away.

I mentally cringed at the sight of heartbreak written all over her face.

**Kristen POV**

Stupid, I am _so stupid. _

_Why did I tell Chris I liked him? WHY. _

Now he's probably sucking face with Olivia Ryan, thinking that I'm just a dumb slut.

I ran to my locker, and swung it open. Eggs, confetti, and cards that read '_you little slut!', _fell out of my locker. The eggs fell on the floor, cracking open, smelling rotten, and ruined my new _TOMS, _that Massie had bought me.

The confetti were in the shapes of letters, _S, L, U, _and _T, _which spelled out _slut. _My eyes widened in horror.

I got my stuff out, slammed my locker closed, and ran down the hallway.

Ignoring other students who were staring at me in pity, or people who were laughing at me.

* * *

**Happy Labor Day ! :D So, mhhmmmm, that was it, I know it was short, blahh ! anyways, REVIEW, por favor. **

**Check out my other story The Things We Do, and review that, cause that will have ALL my attention, after I finish this one of course. But I will still update that regularly. :)**

**So five reviews ! FIVE.I want to go to A Rocket To The Moon concert SO BAD !D:  
**

**-Kaitlin.  
**


	29. Big Shocker

**Thanks for reviewing everyonee ! :D And to those who didn't -glares evilly- ahhaha, kidding ! :)So this after school, same day, hope you like it. **

**Again, check out my new story:D. **

**Enjoyy ! **

**

* * *

**

**5:00 p.m., Friday**

**Block Estate **

**Massie's Room **

**Massie POV**

I sighed as I walked up the stairs, I had just gotten back from Olivia's house. She seemed pretty suspicious and secretive today, but I chose to ignore it.

"It's okay, K", cooed Massie, in her room. I stopped outside her door. A strangled cry was followed.

"Shhh, calm down. You are _not _a slut!", assured Alicia, I could here concern in her voice.

"Yes I am!", whimpered a broken voice, cracked. It was _Kristen. _I put my hand on the door knob.

"No, you are not!", scolded Claire.

I opened the door, and winced at the scene that was taking place in Massie's room.

Massie, Alicia, and Claire were surrounding Kristen, they had paper towels in their hands. Kristen had her head down, her usually glossy hair was now drenched in egg yolk and silly string. The pair of _TOMS _that Massie had bought her were sitting nearby, covered in egg yolk and cracked egg shells.

The four girls heads snapped up, some of their eyes were narrowing.

"Chris, get out!", shrieked Massie, jumping up.

"What happened?", I demanded, stepping into the room, staying strong.

"None of your business!", she snapped, glaring at me, "Leave Chris".

"Yes it is, Kristen's my friend, I have the right to know!", I shouted, Massie winced slightly.

"Someone stuffed confetti, eggs, and cards into my locker, and they dropped all over me. After I left you and _Olivia _during lunch. Then outside, Dylan silly string'd and egg'd me", stated Kristen, not making eye-contact with me.

"Why didn't you tell me who did it before", shouted the girls, anger flashing in their eyes.

"Cause of your reaction, and some one else did it to my locker", she whispered, tears running freely down her cheeks now. I took a step closer.

"Who?", I whispered, now I was right in front of her, looking down at her.

"_Olivia", _she whispered, making eye contact with me, her eyes were wet, and full of hurt and betrayal.

"What?", I asked, shocked, taking a step back.

"She did", stated Claire, then added, "She's been jealous since the start, _hated _Kristen from the start. _Olivia _was working _with Dylan _all along".

"I knew it", muttered Massie and Alicia at the same time, glaring at the wall.

"I-i-i", I started, not knowing what to say.

"Chris, can you just leave for awhile, just please", asked Kristen quietly, looking at me.

I walked out the door, then turned to Kristen one last time."You're not a slut Kristen", I whispered, shaking my head at her.

I jogged out of the house, knowing what I had to do next.

**Massie POV**

"Kristen, we need to get you cleaned up", I murmured, closing the door after Chris left.

She nodded slowly and got up from her position on my floor. I took out some clothes that would fit her, and guided her to my bathroom, turning on my shower.

"Thanks you guys", whispered Kristen, as we walked out of the bathroom.

"No problem", we replied, smiling softly at her, shutting the bathroom door behind me.

"We need a big revenge plan", stated Alicia, as she stared hard at me and Claire.

"We do", I replied, smiling softly.

"But first, we need to take her to the mall, cheer her up, you know?", stated Claire, piping up.

"Yeah, good idea", replied Alicia, pulling on her shoes.

Twenty minutes later, the door had opened to reveal Kristen good as new, but we knew that inside, she was a mess.

"Ready to go to the mall, Kris?", asked Claire, getting up from her perch on my bed.

"Yup", replied Kristen, being a trooper.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the mall, our arms looped, walking to different stores.

"Let's go to _Active, _we can get Kris a new pair of _TOMS_", I stated, smiling at her.

"Oh, again, sorry for ruin-", started Kristen, blushing furiously.

"It's fine!", I cut her off, grinning at her as we dragged her off to _Active. _

We arrived and went straight to the _TOMS _section, "Which ones?", I asked, turning towards Kristen.

"Well, the black ones are really cute-", she started, smiling at them.

I cut her off again, "Hey! You over there! Yeah, you worker! Can you get these for my friend here? Size 7 and a half, please".

The worker guy nodded, blushing, and hurried off in the back.

"Way to be assertive Mass", teased Alicia, I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Here you go, want me to ring them up for you?", asked the worker, who now I just noticed was Kemp. My jaw dropped slightly, I heard gasps from behind me.

"Yes-s-s", I stuttered, rushing to the cash register.

"That'll be fifty dollars", he stated, looking straight at me.

I pulled out fifty dollars from my wallet, and slid it toward him.

"Here you go, Mass", he mumbled, handing me the bag. Then blushed when he realized what he had said.

"Uh, yeah, thanks", I murmured, turning away, looking at the girls in alarm, wanting to leave.

"Massie, wait, I-", he started.

"Here's a song for the nights I think too much and here's a song for when I imagine us together", _Heaven Can Wait _by _We The Kings _blasted from our song. I reached into my pockets, knowing who was calling, I had set that ringtone for when Derrick texted or called me.

I answered it, putting it on speaker, "Yeah, Derr?". I saw Kemp's face drop, his face crumble.

"Massie! babe! They broke up!", he screeched, sounding nervous.

"What? Who?", I asked, all the girl were leaning in now.

"Chris broke it off with Olivia!", he stated.

"How do you know?", I asked, smiling softly.

"He told me!", he stated the obvious.

"Well, duh! And he didn't tell me? Where is he?", I asked, a little hurt that he hadn't told me.

"He's at my house", he replied.

"Oh, with you, like right now?".

"No, he's upstairs, waiting for Josh to come, but, I gotta go, he's coming back. I'll talk to you later, bye Block!", he rushed out, ending the call.

"EhMahGawd!", squealed Alicia and Claire, jumping around Kristen, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Okay, girls, we need to get to my house, ASAP, let's GO", I stated, already on my way out.

"But Massie!", shouted Kemp from behind me.

"Leave her alone", growled Alicia, flipping him off, before trying to catch up with me.

**Derrick POV**

I hung up the phone and tossed it to the couch so it looked like I wasn't just talking to Massie.

"So tell, whole story", demanded Josh as we all got comfortable on the couch.

"Well, first, Kristen told me she liked me, Olivia came late, and I said nothing was going on", he started, getting uncomfortable.

"Then, when Kristen left, she went to her locker, it was egg'd and vadalized, you know, when she ran out side Dylan egg'd her and silly string'd her", he explained, I was listening intently.

"How is Olivia in all of this?", asked Josh, getting impatient, I shot him a dirty look.

"WELL, then I went to my house, Kristen was there with the girls, she was a mess, she told me the story, and Olivia was helping Dylan, Olivia did that to her locker", he explained, his nose wrinkling when he said Olivia.

"Oh", stated Josh, nodding. I rolled my eyes.

"Then I went over to Olivia's house, she was with Dylan, they were laughing like best friends, so I knocked on her door, she answered, tried to kiss me. I pushed her off, and I told her it was over, and I know what she was doing. So she started to cry and say she didn't know I would find out, and blah blah, so I just left, and here I am", he finished, smiling slightly.

"Dude, why are you smiling, you just broke up with a girl?", asked Josh, staring at Chris.

"Because he's FREE", I sang, grinning as I leaned back.

"And she was a bitch, and I like some one else", grinned Chris.

"Who?", me and Josh shouted.

"Kristen"

* * *

**OOOO, shocker, well i gotta go, seriously. **

**I have to leave for school. RIGHT NOWD: byee. **

**You know the drill, at least five reviews. **

**-kaitlin  
**


	30. Partayy

**Hey guys ! School is thee best ! :D, It's pretty legitt ! . Anyways, thanks for all the reviews you guys! They mean a lot:) And new chapter is up for my other story, so check it outt. And FYI, this story has two more chapters to go, then that's it. SO . This is closee ! :D. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: DreamsComeTrue13, for being the first to review. ! **

**

* * *

**

**12:00 p.m., Sunday**

**Block Estate**

**Pool **

**Massie POV**

I sighed as I slipped onto the inter tube, frowning at the clear, blue sky. I had only gotten _one, _ONE, text message from Chris, since Friday, saying, '_I'm okay, I'm at Derrick's house, don't worry'_.

And that's it. But, me and Derrick agreed to make everyone come over to the pool today.

"When are the boys getting here?", whispered Alicia, as she swam over to me, looking around clearly.

"Any minute now", I murmured, stupid boys and their tardiness.

Just on cue, the boys jumped into the pool, except for Chris, who still was taking off his shirt.

"Derrick!", I shouted, as I felt him pull me off the intertube and into the water, I held my breath.

He smiled at me underwater, I waved pulled me into him, latching our lips together, we shot up to the surface, gasping for air.

"That's what you get for kissing, _under water", _smirked Josh as he pulled away from Alicia.

"Shuddup, Hotz", glared Derrick.

_"No thanks!", _laughed Josh as he swam away fast, Alicia rolled her eyes, and dove after him.

"I missed ya", murmured Derrick as he kissed my forehead.

"Really?", I smiled, raising my eyes to look at him.

"Yes", he mumbled, squeezing my hand underwater.

"Kristen, can I talk to you?", asked Chris, as he twitched nervously, smiling shyly.

Kristen's mouth fell open, "Uh, yeah, let's go", she got out from the water, walking toward him, where he was already heading to the pool shed.

The rest of us all laughed or giggled, and exchanged glances.

**Chris POV**

I straightened up as I reached the pool house, Kristen's footsteps stop from behind me.I turned around.

She was looking at me nervously, averting her eyes.

"Kristen, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that crap, I broke up with her", I whispered, bravely walking up to her.

"It's fine", she mumbled shyly, looking down at her bare feet.

"_No, it is not fine! _You didn't deserve that ! I like you, okay? And, don't say it's fine, cause we _all know it's _not _fine!", _I blurted, gasping for air after.

Her head snapped up, she quietly asked, "You like me too?".

"Yes", I murmured, pulling her closer, grabbing her face.

"Good", she mumbled, smiling softly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?", I asked, raising my voice, loud and clear.

"Yes", she smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Good", I whispered, I leaned in, and kissed her.

**Derrick POV**

I grinned and squeezed Massie's hand as Chris and Kristen walked toward us hand in hand.

"YAY", squealed all of the girls, while the boys grinned and nodded.

The new couple slid into a pool and swam over to where everyone was situated, near one of the many waterfalls.

"Let's celebrate! I mean, now we're all together", giggled Massie, as she smiled happily.

"PARTY!", squealed Alicia jumping up in the water.

"When?", asked Claire climbing on Dempsey's back.

"This Saturday, here, and, just our grade should be invited, like a pool party thing, well just outside, no one is allowed out side except for us", explained Massie, throwing her idea out there.

"Let's do it! Everyone raise your hand if you want a party", I stated, everyone's hand shot up.

"You guys! Now we have to plan it!", shouted Alicia, grinning in anticipation.

"Me and Derrick get food!", shouted Massie, tugging on my hand, I nodded.

"Me and Kristen get music", replied Chris, Kristen nodded happily.

"Decorations", stated Claire and Dempsey in unison.

"Invites", sang Alicia, jumping on Josh's back, he smiled in return.

"So it's settled! We're going to have a party!", shouted Massie, her amber eyes twinkling.

**11:00 p.m., Sunday**

**Bock Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Massie POV**

I smiled as I plopped down on my bed, and tucking my self in quietly. I grabbed my notebook that was on my bed-side table and the purple pen on top of it, and got to work.

_FOOD LIST IDEAS for BACKYARD PARTY:_

Scribbling it down in my small, bubbly handwriting, I almost fell asleep, but I didn't.

_Drinks: _

_Soda: All types of Fanta, Coke, Cherry Coke, Mountain Dew, Root Beer, Dr. Pepper, Sprite. _

_Pina coladas, smoothies, ARIZONA iced tea, fruit punch. _

_Snacks:_

_Chips: Different types of Lays, Fritos, Doritos, Cheetos (hot), and takis. _

_Chex Mix, bagel bites, soft pretzels, candy_

_Fruit: Cantaloupe, watermelon, strawberries, blueberries, honeydew melon, mango. _

_Meals:_

_Pizza or Hamburgers. _

Ah, finally done, I did a once over on the list, just to make sure it was okay, it was. I laid it down on my bedside table and exchanged it for my iPhone, covered in _A Rocket To The Moon _skin.

As if on cue, _"Kinda feel like it don't make sense, you're taking me in then you're kicking me out again", _blasted out from my phone, I smiled as _The Ready Set's 'Love Like Woe' _came to an end.

I opened up the message, and rolled my eyes at the message.

_Alicia: Massie! Invites are done :), so don't worry about it, I'll go over it tomorrow with you, oh, and OUTFITS ! Must be perfect;) Night, LYLAS. _

Tapping on the phone, I sent another message.

_Massie: Good ! and okay, see ya tomorrow. Nightie night, LYLAS. _

I placed my iPhone carefully on the bedside table, and clapped, the lights shut off.

I laid back down on my pillow, and fell asleep, thinking about how _legit_ this party was going to be.

* * *

**SO, there it is folks, I'll probably make next chapter longerr:D , so this really scary noise came from outside, so I'm spooked D: So, I'm off to get ready for school. **

**You know the drill! at least five reviews, more the merrier:D. **

**FYI, NEXT CHAPTER, I'll REPLY to EVERY REVIEW, that's on this chapter:), so review, please? **

**-kaitlin  
**


	31. The New Classic

**FIRST OF ALL, I would like to say it's 9/11. Nine years ago, one of the most tragic things happened in the US, so I would like to honor all of the innocent people who had died in the bombing, and my heart goes out to their loved ones. **

**Hello there ! I decided that it was time to update :D FYI, check out The Ready Set:D OMG, they're like, theee best, aside from A Rocket To The Moon and Brighten, truly inspiration. People with stories, update your stories, I'm dying for more stories ! Aren't you guys? Or is my story good enough? eh, i don't know, include the answer in your REVIEW, :). **

**So here it is, :DAnd, this chapter is dedicated to spongefiend:D, for being the first to review. **

**OMG, this is the LAST chapter ! EEEP, and of course, I will write an epilogue, but still, it's the LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTERD:.  
**

**

* * *

**

**12:00 p.m., Saturday**

**Block Estate**

**Backyard**

**Massie POV**

"This back yard is amazing!", shrieked a random person that was jumping up and down, while her friend was casually sipping her mango smoothie.

I smiled sweetly before making way toward our group, who were lounging on the rocks of the biggest waterfall in the pool.

"Good job you guys, this party is _bad ass!", _I squealed, hugging everyone, then plopping down on Derricks lap.

"Yeah, everyone here is having a good time!", gushed Alicia, grinning.

"And not to mention, the decor looks amazing!", replied Claire, flipping her hair, while kissing Dempsey's cheek.

"The music is too!", sang Kristen, just as _Stephen Jerzak's _newest song, _Better Than Better Ever Could Be _blasted out of the speakers, **(A/N, go check that song out! it's the best, and it's REALLY NEW). **

"And the food", mumbled Derrick, as he stuffed chips into his mouth.

"Pig", I teased, grinning at him.

"Ehemm, you're going to regret that Block!", he smirked, as he got up, lifting me bridal-style with him.

"What are you doing?", I shrieked, grateful that I was already just in my bikini, cause I know _exactly _what he's going to do.

"Having fun with my girlfriend!", he smiled as he jumped into the pool, taking me down with him.

"Derrick!", I giggled, kissing his lips hard, pulling back, he was left in a daze, _loser. _I grabbed his head and dunked it down into the water, and quickly swam away, and climbed back onto the rocks where my friends were sitting.

"Block!", he whined, as he re-surfaced, getting out after me.

"What?", I asked, batting my eyelashes innocently. He just rolled his eyes and pulled me onto his lap.

**Dylan POV**

I showed up to the party with Olivia, we calmly walked through all the party-goers, who were now looking at us wide-eyed and talking in hush whispers.

I spotted the group I was looking for and headed straight-forward.

"What are we doing!, Chris is over there!", shrieked Olivia, loosing her cool.

"Shut it Ryan, I'm alpha, it's fine!", I snapped, almost there. In unison, the groups' heads snapped up, they smiled with narrowed eyes at us.

"Hey Marvil", snapped Massie, getting up with the group.

"Massie", I calmly stated.

"Why did you invite us, cause seriously, we're not in the mood for any pranks", I snapped, glaring at them.

"Says the girl that pulled shit on me", spat Kristen, as she was pulled back by Chris, Olivia visibly cringed.

"Besides, Skye Hamilton, junior alpha, you know her, she told me she wanted you guys here, there's going to be announcements", stated Alicia, as she smiled at Kristen, and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well then, I think I'm just going to leave", mumbled Olivia, backing away.

"No, you're staying, you did this too, so you know what Olivia? Stay right here, don't complain, cause seriously, I don't know how my brother could stand you", spat Massie, getting mad easily, as she casually slipped on her shorts, and her v-neck.

"Besides, it's not a party without you", I sarcastically muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Okay", murmured Olivia, as she shrank back, looking down.

"Hey Massie!", smiled Skye as she strode up to the group with her A-list clique.

"Hey Skye", murmured Massie as she hugged her.

"Sorry about Jake's doosche of a bro, Jake apologizes too. Anyway, let's go to the stage for a few announcements", stated Skye, as she smiled sweetly at Massie, something she never did to me.

"No hard feelings", replied Massie, as she followed Skye to the stage. The group and me and Olivia hot on their heels.

**Massie POV**

"Hey guys!", shouted Skye into the mic that was set up on the stage. Everyone's attention turned to the stage, they stared in anticipation.

"So I'm here to do a few announcements!", she stated, smiling sweetly.

"First of all, I would like to claim Alicia Rivera as the new gossip queen of BOCD", she exclaimed, throwing a hand out at Alicia.

Alicia bounced up to the stage, grinning. Skye leaned in and whispered into Alicia's ears, her smile grew.

"As the new gossip queen of BOCD, Skye wants me to finish the announcements", stated Alicia, as she smiled down at me.

"First, their is a split alpha for the boys, Chris Block and Derrick Harrington are the new boy alphas of the freshman class! Congrats, your the first in the history of BOCD", she exclaimed, winking at us.

I eagerly hugged Chris and kissed Derrick, Dylan paled.

"And for the new alpha of the freshman class, MASSIE BLOCK!", she shouted, throwing her hands in the air wildly. Dylan visibly paled and leaned on Olivia for support.

Skye stepped up and stated, "There you have it! By the way, Dylan Marvil and Olivia Ryan, are so out!". Everyone started to grin and high-five eachother. Skye and Alicia motioned for me to get on the stage, I bounced up.

"Congrats!", they gushed, wrapping their arms around me.

"Thanks!", I murmured, smiling at the crowd, smirking at Olivia and Dylan.

I turned to the mic and shouted, "Now enjoy the rest of the party!". Everyone clapped, screamed, and started to dance, some threw themselves into the pool.

The rest of the group ran on stage and started to dance crazily.

"The Blocks are the best thing that has ever happened to Westchester!", yelled Derrick into the mic, everyone screamed in agreement.

He wrapped his arms around me, "Ever since you guys came, Westchester has been the best", he murmured, kissing my forehead.

"It's true!", sang the rest of the group as they grinned happily.

"Now let's party!", screamed Josh, as he twirled Alicia around.

* * *

**Ok, so I SWEAR, next chapter (epilogue) will be longer, this is just sad, cause this is the LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTERD:. This story has come a long way, thank you thank you thank you, to EVERYONE who has favorited/alerted this story(or me as an author). ESPECIALLY the reviewers, I love you guys dearly:D. **

**So woot woot, I;m sad and happy at the same time, this is going to be my second completed story:D. **

**Anyways, REVIEW REPLY TIME:D. **

**Spongefiend- Me too! And they didn't :D, and thanks:)**

**DreamsComeTrue13- Awww! Why thank you:D , for loving my stories, I can't believe it eitherr ! **

**dodo955- thanks:) And, yes it does, love you like a sister, :) Good guess ! :D**

**maggie- :), thanks for the review !**

**FlyAndBeFree- Thanks:) yeah i know, but thanks for still loving it ! :D. **

**CBlover1812- I totally forgot about him ! teehee, seriously, I did! But, I promise to put him in the epilogue:). **

**Catherine- Well thank you:D. **

**So that's it:). **

**Until next chapter, **

**Kaitlin.  
**


	32. Epilogue

**This is it. Woahhh, seriously? This story flew by ! And sadly, it's the end): You guys have truly have been a pleasure and amazing:) believe it. **

**Sorry for the wait, I've been so busyD: So here it is!  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE. Whoever favorited, alerted, and REVIEWED. :) Cause you guys are the best, especially the reviews ! ;)**

**And, now, here it is, the final chapter of MAKE WAY FOR THE BLOCKS**

**

* * *

**

**12:00 p.m., Saturday**

**Batting Cages **

**Chris POV**

"Kristen! You look fine! Just shove the helmet on your head, go into the cage, and _hit the ball!", _I whined as I pushed her into the cage.

"Fine", she muttered, rolling her navy blue eyes at me, as she swung her bat a few times getting ready.

I watched intently as she hit every ball, sending the bright yellow ball flying to the back of the cage.

After about 20 balls she dragged herself out of the cage, dropping her bat loudly, it hitting the floor with a _CLING! _

"Come here" I whined again as I pulled her into my lap, smiling softly at her.

"Gladly" she grinned, as she slowly rested her head back onto my shoulder.

I yawned slightly as I rested my head on the back of the padded seat.

"You know, this is where we first met each other", she murmured, wrapping her hand around mine.

"I know, I didn't like you", I teased, smiling at her, as I played lazily with her dirty blonde hair.

"I know, I thought you were cute", she stated, playing with my fingers.

"Oh really?", I asked, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, but now you're hot", she grinned, squeezing my hand.

"And I think you're gorgeous", I murmured, kissing her forehead slightly.

She blushed, her cheeks heating up, she quickly said, "You know, Westchester really has changed cause you and Massie".

"It has, to be honest", I smiled, kicking my feet up.

"And that's a good thing", she murmured, leaning up and kissing my cheek.

**12:00 p.m., Saturday**

**Hotz Estate**

**Backyard**

**Alicia POV**

"She's so cute!", I gushed as I looked at the young Julia Hotz, who was sleeping on a blanket and pillow she had set up for the picnic we put together.

"And a devil", he joked, grinning at the little girl's sleeping figure.

"And you're the worst!", I scolded, swatting his chest lightly.

"But you love it", he teased, pulling me onto his lap.

"True", I sighed as I leaned back against his chest. He kissed the back of my head.

"I'm glad we're the stable couple. Cause, all the other couples have had so much drama, and we were like the stable ones of the group, ya know?", he stated, playing with my hair.

"Me too", I murmured, kissing his cheek lightly.

"You're hair smells good, like strawberries", he mumbled, smiling softly.

"Way to get off topic, Hotz", I giggled, twirling my hair.

"Not my fault!", he whined, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Not your fault", I sighed, giving in, kissing him softly.

"But back on the subject, I'm glad they moved here, they made everything fun", he stated, smiling at the cloudless sky.

"Me too", I stated, then added, "How was that the subject we were talking about before?".

He pouted, then asked, "Do I do _anything _right?".

I giggled softly, as I turned around, facing him completely.

"Everything. You do _everything _right", I murmured. He grinned happily at me, then quickly kissed me softly.

"Cute!", squealed Julia, apparently waking up from her nap, we quickly blushed at the five year old's reaction.

**12:00 p.m., Saturday **

**Marvil Estate**

**Dylan's Bathroom **

**Dylan POV**

Thank god for water-proof mascara, cause if I didn't have it, I would look like a _total _LBR. But _oh wait! _I already am one. I sniffled as I rubbed my nose with a tissue.

I've been crying non-stop since the stupid party, that's probably why I was invited. _So I could be humiliated. _By Skye Hamilton, _THE _alpha of Westchester, and once she left, _I _was supposed to be alpha of Westchester, not it's _Massie BLOCK._

Tears rushed down my cheeks once again, flowing heavily. From the start, I should've known this was going to happen. Claire and Kristen ditching me, losing _both _of my crushes, getting humiliated, and most importantly, _lose my alpha position. _

The door was knocked on, followed by a small, weak voice, "Dylan, it's Olivia, come on, all we've got is each other now". The tears flowed down faster, I _hated _being _alone. _I winced as I opened the door, finding Olivia standing there, in sweats, with a bag full of DVD's, mags, and food.

"We should've known this was going to happen anyways" she muttered, dropping her bag. I nodded solemnly.

"But it's too late now, the Blocks now have their own little kingdom, _totally _not aware of it", she seethed. Sadness filled her eyes, she was thinking about Chris, no doubt.

"Yup, and we helped them", I spat at the floor, glaring at the though, cause we _did. _

"Let's forget about it", she murmured as she slipped of her ballet flats.

"How can we freaking forget?", I asked, angry that she even thought we had a _chance _of forgetting.

"Watch movies like nothing is wrong, eat like pigs, just for right now", she replied, jumping on my bed and getting herself comfortable.

"I guess", I stated dully, plopping down next to her.

**12:00 p.m., Saturday**

**Westchester Park (well one of them)**

**Cam POV**

"Can I sit here?", asked a familiar voice.

"Go ahead", I replied dully.

"Hey Fisher", he greeted, I turned my head toward him, adjusting my position on the swing.

"Hey Kemp" I stated, giving him a small smile.

"So I guess Massie's with Derrick now, right?", he asked, looking down at the dirt, kicking at it with his vans.

"Yup", I replied, popping the p.

"I didn't mean to cheat on her. It's just that, I _knew _she liked him, and I _knew _he liked her. So when Dylan told me she was cheating, I believed her. I was stupid, _so stupid.", _he blurted out, looking toward me with pleading eyes.

"I believe you, trust me, I do", I replied, patting his shoulder with my hand.

"But, it's not like we would've lasted anyways, I mean, all you had to do was come and sweep her off her feet, ya know?", he added, smiling bitterly.

"Yeah, I know", I replied bitterly, it was the truth.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it what way, and it's not like Der-", he apologized, his brown eyes widening.

I rolled my eyes and cut him off, "Derrick would've just ended up with her anyways, I know that".

"Okay", he murmured, kicking his shoes at the sand below him.

"Don't worry about it, friends?", I asked, thrusting out my hand.

"Friends", he replied, taking my hand and firmly shaking it, smiling in relief.

**12:00 p.m., Saturday**

**Soloman Estate**

**Claire POV**

I yawned quietly as my eyelids slowly fluttered opened. I smiled as Dempsey shifted beside me, tightening his arms around me.

"Come on Dempsey! We're done with the nap, I want icecream!", I whined, cuddling into his chest.

"No, no. I'm sleepy", he murmured, opening one green eye to stare lazily at me.

"Too sleepy for icecream?", I teased, staring back into his open eye.

His eyes popped open, he jumped off his bed then asked, "Why didn't you say icecream in the first place?".

I rolled my eyes, grinning at him. I sat up slowly, stretching my legs and arms.

"You stretch like a cat", he murmured, gazing at me while smiling softly, I raised an eyebrow, he just grinned in response.

**12:00 p.m., Saturday**

**Block Estate **

**Massie POV**

_CLICK!, _"Hey! No fair, I wasn't even looking!", shouted Derrick as he stuck out his tongue.

"So, that's the good part, now I have just one more picture of my insanely hot, alpha boyfriend!", I teased, sticking my tongue back out at him.

"Let me see, my insanely gorgeous, alpha girlfriend!", he mumbled, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nope!", I sang, as I waved the camera happily in front of his face.

"Fine, babe!", he stated, before jumping out and pinning me onto my bed.

"Owwie!", I screamed as my head snapped back.

"Did I really hurt you?", he asked, pulling back, his eyes studying me in concern.

"No, derry, you didn't!", I giggled, pushing at his chest, feeling his abs through his thin white shirt.

"Oh, well then..", he drifted off, hastily crashing his lips onto mine.

Smiling against his lips, I pulled him lower.

He pulled back, "How bout that for a kiss, Block?", he asked, smirking.

"Average", I teased as I sat up, tightening my ponytail.

"Average?", he asked, feigning hurt. I nodded happily.

His hand shot out, grabbing my camera, he quickly looked through my photos. Grinning happily he asked, "How's that for average?", he asked, wiggling the camera, showing me a picture of him shirtless.

"That was yesterday!", I murmured, defending myself, blushing.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt-", he started, messing with his shirt.

"Shuddup, Mr. _The Blocks were the best thing to happen to Westchester", _I teased, grinning at him.

"It's true", he stated, turning serious.

"Really?", I asked, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I am", he smiled softly, wrapping his arms around my waist. My lips crashed onto his, he responded quickly.

I smiled against his lips as I grabbed the camera from his hands, he smiled back. I clicked the camera, taking the picture.

_Click. _

"Now that's a good picture", I mumbled, as we pulled apart for a second, before we quickly mashed against each other again.

_"Damn right, Block", _he murmured against my lips, pulling me on top of him.

_

* * *

_

**OHMYDAMNN. :D It's done. oh snap. Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the reviewers! Without you guys, I would not be talking right nowD: SO thank you! And review this too, cause I might POSSIBLY make a sequel, oh who am I kidding? I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL, but only if you review. The sequel's date appearance is unknown, so keep a look out:D **

**BUT, in the mean time, check out The Things We Do, cause, that's going to be my number one priority for right now:) **

**Here's a big shoutout to the reviewers!**

**T 1 N Y . L O V 3, Fireworks Forever, BeautifulTorturedSoul, VolleyBallGirl14, smilez014, 6besties4ever, SoccerAlpha, rinette34, Khloe, I LOVE NEW YORK, o t h e r s i d e o f l i f e, kitkatme, WhereItAllBegins, dreamanddance, BSlover1812, OptimistPessimistRebel, ShadaeKlondikeBar, xXxAnGeLaxXx, FlyAndBeFree, blaneee, 260, Zutara101, 3, cookiie, lovetheclique, little miss bitch, Ella, Natalie, ToriTiffaniAlexis, giantlollipops, LUV ANNAWILL 3, LuvEdwardXRosalie, Rosethorn78, Princessoffun, monique, spongefiend, casefacex3, Mailanwin, Natalia, HelplesslyDevoted, Rakell, jackie, luvJEMI, InMyHeartForever, XxXxMyNameIsLilyPotterxXxX, cliquelover12, Jenna, Bunniez, Jazzel, OregonMissy100, Emily, i luvv your storyy, Savanna, ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz, Najah Smith, crazydanclvr, StrawberriBanana, xxjenlovexx, GymansticsisForever, zoxo, DeJAwayoflife, iheartme104, hola, pplz, JAZZEL, HollaGurll, Your Secret Admire, SeCrEtGiRl, anonymous, post longer chapters, woopie8, GirlieGirl, DreamsComeTrue13, FTSKandATLforever, ixdookiie, SoccerIsMyLife, Catherine, Maggie. **

**OH SNAP, that was alot:D, THANK YOU SO MUCH, you guys, I loved reading your reviews and input:)**

**So, this is it, well, for now. **

**Thanks for reading, leave a review:) Keep an eye on the archive for the sequel! and review:). **

**Thank you so much, **

**Kaitlin **


End file.
